Mobile Suit Gundam 0098: The End Begins
by Darkerangel
Summary: Between Char's Counterattack UC0093 and Gundam F91 UC0123. It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising!
1. Frame 01: Encounter

((Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!))

This story was original a RolePlay and I've gotten permission to form it into an actual story. Credit goes out to these amazing people for creating such awesome characters. I'll list and give credit to the cast at the end of the story. And I really hope you all like it.

* * *

**Frame 01: Encounter**

Dukey sat in his Captain's chair aboard The Raider. He was heading for Earth for repairs. So many heated battles in this war have caused the Raider to take far too much damage. He made sure to avoid North America, for it was run completely by the Titans now. The Raider entered the atmosphere and headed toward the New England base in Europe. It was one of the few Federation bases left on the planet. Sure the AEUG have the moon to go to, but it doesn't have the resources that the Earth can supply. He docked his ship in the New England docking bay, and exited the Raider.

"How soon can the repairs be completed?" he asked while the head mechanic took a look at the damages and said,

"Could be a day or so, make yourself at home sir!" Dukey shook his head. They do not have any time to waste, with the Zeon forces now owning mostly ALL of the Spacenoids except the moon.

Sam returned from his scout mission and noticed a docked battleship. He decided to head over and check it out. He exited his RX-79NX-1 Gundam "Alex NTX" and hopped in a hangar buggy and headed down the hall toward the other hangar.

"_Why wasn't I notified about this battleship? I could have mistaken it for an enemy and shot it down while I was patrolling the area," __he pondered. _He finally reached the hangar and decided to speak to the Captain of the ship. "Who here is the captain of this ship!?" Dukey stepped forward.

"You must be looking for me! I'm Captain Dukey Aznable of the Raider. Is there a problem?" Dukey glanced at the man's rank badge. _"Only a Petty Officer huh? What's his problem anyways…?" _Sam glared at the captain.

"Yes, I was just recently on patrol, scouting the area for enemies in my Gundam Alex NTX, when I saw this huge war-torn battleship approaching the base from space. I hadn't gotten any reports of an incoming battleship, so there was a possibility I might have shot you down." Sam looked over at the ship, noticing all the damage done to it. "Were you even authorized to make this landing?"

Dukey walked up to the Petty Officer and said,

"Listen kid, there's a WAR going on! Do you think I WANTED to land here? I was returning from a mission on Side 7 when we were attacked by Zekes. Sure we took down their ship, but we weren't in ANY shape to return to Grenada! We made a last minute decision to dock here for repairs. Your mechanic team doesn't seem to mind, and nobody got hurt so why don't you just go back to your patrol?" Dukey walked passed the man and hopped on a buggy of his own. He then turned to the head mechanic. "If you need me, I'll be resting in the lobby! Thanks for the help, it is greatly appreciated!" Dukey then took off to the lobby.

Zach was deep in meditation,

"_Who am I?"_ The blackouts had been getting less frequent but stronger when they happened. The last time he was out for a few hours. Zach was afraid the next time he may not wake up again. He showed no emotion on the outside though. Just collected and calm. Zach snapped out of his deep meditation after hearing a pounding coming from his door. He slowly glanced toward it. They pound again. Sighing deeply, Zach got up and opened the door. A note was at his feet. On it was written **12-65-36**. He picked the note up and placed it on a table inside, closing the door behind him. Zach sat back down. He's already realized the note was for some type of combination lock. But to what? And to where?

"_Maybe it will be useful in deciphering my past?"_ he thought as he took the note and folded it twice and stuck it in his wallet. Then he returned to his meditation...

Dukey sat down at a table and ordered a pizza. The waitress looked at him and whispered something into her manager's ear. The manager approached over slowly.

"I am sorry but we cannot serve you here!" said the manager.

"What!? Why not? You have my information, what more do you people need to trust me? I'm frreakin' AEUG, we're ally's old man!" The manager glared at Dukey.

"You can stay in the lobby, but I'm afraid we cannot serve you, now calm down before we won't even allow you in here!" Dukey stood on his chair and began to yell at the manager,

"YOU OLD FOOL! THERE IS A WAR GOING ON AND YOU WON'T EVEN PROVIDE FOOD FOR YOUR ALLIES? I HAVEN'T EATEN IN WEEKS! ALL THE FOOD ABOARD MY SHIP GOES TOWARDS MY MEN!" The manager pressed a button and Federation police officers enter into the lobby.

"Arrest that man! He is Char Aznable!" shouted the manager. The police moved in on Dukey.

"WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME MY FATHER AND…" Dukey stopped. The room and everyone around him started to fade, the darkness of space and the brightness of stars took their place. _"What's this feeling? Cou…could it be my father? No, can't be. So who is it?"_ The lobby turned back to normal as the one officer punched Dukey in the face then got clubbed by the others.

Two hours later, Dukey awoke and found himself in a prison cell, still within the Federal Base. "_God damn Feddies…they need us more than we need them and this is how they treat us," __said Dukey to himself._

A loud buzz came from the intercom.

"_Ugh, how hard can it be to get a few hours of silence around here," __thought Zach._

"Zach we have an AEUG member in the prison downstairs, He was identified as Char Aznable!"

"_Char Aznable? The leader of Neo-Zeon?"_ Zach said to himself. "Thanks Stacy, I'll go and check it out," said Zach.

"He's down in cell 24-6b sir"

"Thanks.

* * *

A large clunk followed by a solid buzz was heard as Zach stepped through the door and walked up the cell block. A shadowy figure sat in the back corner, just out of sight.

"What business do you have in here?" asked Zach. Dukey got up and walked toward the door. _"What the?" _thought Zach. Ripples of Dukey's red aura started to radiate while Zach's blue aura did the same.

"I have no business in this damned cell of yours Feddie! Let me out of here before I report this place to my superiors!" threaten Dukey. The radiating auras from both parties faded slowly. Dukey had long wavy blond hair that touched the back of his neck. He had piercing gold colored green eyes and was wearing an orange and green uniform.

Dukey hated it when people miss-took him for his father more than anything. The fact that his father always came back under a different alias was what made people suspicious, but Char is dead now. "My father is dead you fools! Why can't you get that through your heads! Even if he wasn't, I would rather die than to be one of his followers! I am Captain Dukey Aznable, son of Char and Lalah! It's funny you bastards lock me up, since you're the ones who killed BOTH my parents!" Dukey banged on a wall then began to calm down. "Ahh…you're a Newtype, aren't you Zach? You'd better not let the Feddies know or they might demote you. They're jealous of our kind you know," Dukey informed.

Zach let out a small smile that escaped.

"_This one is fiery, and another Newtype," __he thought. "_My apologies captain, I fear my men have taken you in on false pretences. I am Captain Zachary Tyrrant, I believe we have some things in common. You must be hungry; would you care to join me for something to eat? One of the perks of this job is I can eat for free wherever I want on this base. Oh but first…" Zach snapped his finger; one of the guards hit a lever opposite from the cell and the cage door slid open. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

Dukey walked out of the cell and punched out the guard,

"That's for locking me up you asshole!" He then looked at Zach and said, "How about some pizza?"


	2. Frame 02: Attack & Defend

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 02: Attack & Defend**

Zach laughed heartedly, "Done?" He began to lead the way up to his chamber. They stopped nearby to tell his assistant to bring up a couple of pizzas. "Ahh, I haven't had a pizza in a long time. It should be quite delicious. So tell me Captain, what brings you here?" asked Zach while Dukey grabbed a slice of pizza. Zach had jet black hair, short cut, along with dark grey eyes. He was wearing an all black and white Federation uniform.

"Damn, Earth food is good! Well…it wasn't planned really... My ship was on its way back from a mission on Side 7 when all of a sudden we were attacked by a Neo-Zeon Battleship. It must have been a new model because in all my years of fighting Zekes I've never seen one like that. Anyways, we barely shot the bitch down, and there was no way we were going to make it back to the Grenada base on the moon so we had to enter Earth's atmosphere and hope to hell we landed in Feddie territory. Luckily we landed here and one of your docking bays was open." Dukey jumped up and grabbed another piece of pizza and sat back down. "Once my ship is repaired we're heading to Grenada to report our mission. They're gonna be pissed we took so long. How about you? How come you chose to be a Feddie soldier? Neo-Zeon have been wasting you here on Earth." "_Though I shouldn't talk, all we've got left is the moon..."_

"Well, it wasn't a choice really. I don't remember how or when I joined the Earth Federation but I've been in here for a long time. The Neo-Zeons have been an admirable opponent I very much agree. You should know that as well, they've taken majority of your area from you," informed Zach, Dukey nodded and said,

"Ya...but it wasn't really ours to begin with. I believe that the Spacenoids should be independent. I know you're thinking that these are the same beliefs as the Neo-Zeon, but their vision of independence is to be ruled by a dictator. I believe that each colony should be its own and belong to itself and no one else. The Neo-Zeon just believe in conquest now."

Dukey felt the vibration of his cell phone going off and he reached down into his pocket and answered the call. "What? Yes...I'm with a Feddie captain at the moment discussing eerr...the alliances next move. Wha? Alright, I'll be there in a minute," he said and placed the cell phone to in his pocket. "My men are having a hard time booking hotel rooms, would you accompany me? A high-ranking Feddie like yourself should be able to convince the receptionist."

"Definitely. You lead the way," said Zach, ready for a new adventure with a AEUG captain.

Dukey and Zach headed for a hotel called Hotel NiNe, west of the Feddie base. Once they got there, they solve the issue and Dukey's men call it a night and went to bed. Dukey thanked Zach for all his help and decided to go to his hotel room. Exhausted from the mission the AEUG team went to sleep.

Sam patroled the city with his team lead by Lieutenant Faye Goodenberg.

"Any Zeke sightings tonight men?" Sam pressed a button on his helmet allowing transmitter to communicate back and forth.

"None Lieutenant, can we call it a night?" asked Sam, his brown eyes darting back and forth, looking around to make one last check for Neo-Zeon mobile suits.

"No! We will patrol until headquarters gives us the order to come in!" said Faye. Sam laid back in his Alex-NTX and sighed while pushing back his red hair out of his face.

"Damn that woman is harsh...I haven't had a break all day, no thanks to that AEUG Captain..."

"I can hear you, you fool!" Sam quickly shut his transmitter off.

"I'm sick of patrolling every day and night. I want some damn action! How am I supposed to move up in rank if all I do is patrol this base my whole life?" Just then a beam whizzed by his mobile suit's head.

"AHH! ZEON!! A ZEON MOBILE SU..." He stopped and turned the transmitter back on again. "SOMEONE JUST SHOT AT ME!! BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR A ZEON MOBILE SUIT!" Just then the moonlight was blocked out by a Zeon battleship.

All of a sudden Dukey jumped up, startled from the loud sirens, _"Zeon!"_ He quickly threw on some clothes and ran out of the hotel. "_Damn, my men are too tired...they must have slept through the alarm! As much as these Feddies hate to admit it, they're going to need my help!"_

Dukey waved a taxi and hopped in. "Head to the Earth Federation base! I am Captain Dukey Aznable of the AEUG!" The taxi driver nodded and floored it. Once they arrived Dukey got out of the taxi and ran to the hangar where the Raider was docked. He quickly ran inside the ship and jumped into the cockpit of his Hyaku Shiki which was rebuilt upon creating the new AEUG forces. There was no one else aboard so he had to open the hatch manually. "_I hope the base patrol can hold them off until I get outa this place!"_

Dukey finally opened the hangar and took off in his Hyaku Shiki. He quickly scouted the area for enemy mobile suits, but it was too dark to see anything. He turned on his lights then looked up to see a Zeon battleship literally dumping enemy mobile suits on the base.

"Shit! I hope the Feddies have improved, because there's no way I can take on all these guys alone." Dukey starts attacking the mobile suits. "Zaku III's eh?

Sam's beam saber slashed through a Zaku III, but when he looked up he was completely surrounded.

"Aww damn! I need help!" Lieutenant Faye came out of nowhere hacking through Zaku's with her Hizack.

"Now's your chance! Get out of here Sam!" Just as she finished her sentence a Zaku III's Heat Hawk chopped her Hizack in half.

"NOO! LEIUTENANT FAYE!" Sam pulled his Bazooka Kai and started firing in all directions. "You bastards! You'll pay!"

Dukey hacked through many Zaku IIIs with his Hyaku Shiki's beam saber but heard a cry for help telepathically. _Huh? Someone's calling to me! It sounds like that Petty Officer from the base!_

Dukey dashed over to where he sensed the cry for help and saw tons of explosions. In the middle of it all is the Gundam Alex-NTX launching round after round with its bazooka. He quickly turned on his transmitter. "Hey Petty Officer, get out of there! I'll cover you from here and you head back toward the base. Your gundam can't handle much more of this!"

Dukey pulled out his beam rifle and took out a few Zaku IIIs in single shots. "My mobile suit isn't fully repaired or stocked up, so I can't cover you for long, HURRY!" Dukey continued firing at the Zakus.

Sam nodded and tossed his bazooka kai aside and be-lined it out of there.

"Thank you... Captain Dukey Aznable!" "_I know it's him, I'd recognize that stubborn voice anywhere!"_

Sam landed in the base's mobile suit hangar and switched into his Hizack.

"Don't think I'm finished with you Zekes!" He left the hangar and headed into battle again.

Dukey pulled out 2 beam sabers and diced a group of Zaku IIIs. "_This is no use! I have to destroy the battleship, then these Zaku's will stop coming!"_ "Listen kid, can you hold off these Zakus for awhile? I'm going after the battleship!" Dukey launched into the sky and landed on top of the battleship.

Sam headed toward the large group of Zaku IIIs.

"I'll do what I can to help Captain!" Sam pulled out a missile launcher and began firing into the crowd of Zakus. "Take this you murderous bastards!" The Zakus turned toward Sam and only two followed Dukey. "Now's your chance Dukey! They're all after me but two!" Sam began running backwards while continuing to fire missile after missile. "_I don't know how much longer I can last."_

Dukey readied his beam sabers, and then leaded in for the attack when all of a sudden the two Zaku IIIs grab him, one on each arm and pin him down.

"This will only hurt for a second Feddie!" said a pilot in the Zaku on the right. Dukey struggled, trying to break free, but both of them have him pinned with all their MS's power.

"I'm no goddamn Feddie!" Just as the mobile suit on Dukey's right was about to close the kill, a sudden flash of light appeared followed by an explosion and Zaku on his right was destroyed. A gundam named XIXG-00W1 Nova, similar in design to the Wing Zero, stood behind him, beam saber out and powered to the max. Quickly he started moving to the right and destroyed the other mobile suit. Dukey was free, Zach in the same second raised his blaster and fired one shot off, obliterating most of the mobile suits chasing Sam. He closed in with his beam saber and helped getting rid of the rest. Standing in a pile of wreckage, Zach pressed down his comm button,

"You guys okay?" he asked, staying cool and collected. It's the only way to properly manage the new Nero system.

The Hyaku Shiki's stood up.

"Damn, that was close, I'm okay now! What the hell took you so long?" asked Dukey. Just then another Zaku III appeared behind Zach, raising its Heat Hawk. Dukey quickly tossed the Gundam Nova aside, using all his power and stabbed the mobile suit directly in the cockpit with his beam pick. "I knew these picks would come in handy! Anyways, let's take out this battleship. If you pull out your beam saber then you can take out the right wing and I take out the left. We can toss the ship into the nearby ocean before it explodes. You're going to have to try and carry this thing on your own though. Yours is the first gundam that I've seen that can actually fly on its own."

Dukey pulled out both of his beam sabers and said, "LET'S GO!"


	3. Frame 03: Transformation

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing! 

* * *

**Frame 03: Transformation **

Zach fired up his beam saber again and followed closely behind Dukey, they both went off right near the ship and Zach headed to the right wing, slicing through it was a bit more difficult then he had thought but it still went through fine. He looked down at the end for Dukey to see if he finished taking the other wing.

Dukey slashed the other wing off and sent a transmission to Zach.

"I've got an idea! Your mobile suit transforms right? What if you transform and I stand on top of your fighter, that way I can use my jets to propel us forward and you can use yours to propel us upward." The battleship began falling toward the Federal Base.

"I can do that!" said Zach, hitting a series of buttons and pulled a switch down, as his Gundam began to transform into Nova's bird mode. Gundam Nova's legs folded over and were placed on its back, while the arms and hands tucked in. "Okay get on!" He flew back over and sat still as the silver Hyaku Shiki came over and stood on top of Gundam Nova, then Zach cranked the thrusters and they began to lift, the ship is heavy.

Dukey had a good grip on the battleship and they head toward the ocean.

"Never thought I'd meet up with you again, it's a good thing I did though!" said Dukey. Once they were over top of the water, Dukey's Hyaku Shiki tossed the battleship as far as he could. The ship started sinking down as the water of the ocean pulled it down, then exploded causing a huge wave. The wave stopped just short of the Federal Base. "Now we just have to take out these remaining Zaku IIIs!" Dukey jumped off the Nova Bird and pulled out his beam rifle. He fired at a bunch of Zaku IIIs hitting the cockpit with each blast.

Zach transformed back into gundam mode, hitting his thrusters again and flew straight at a pile of Zaku IIIs, destroying anything in his path; a small group was all that was left.

Dukey, Zach, and Sam fought all night until no more enemy mobile suits remained. Dukey finally put his mobile suit up and headed for bed, but it was now 9 AM and the sun was up. "_Damnit…I'm never going to get any rest..._"

_"I bumped into this guy for a reason. I need to quest with him in order to figure things out. _**_He doesn't know my issue though. _**_He'll deal with it when it happens. I need to continue to be with them, to learn more from him. Get some rest first, then tell Dukey I want to join_," questioned Zach in his mind as he laid his head back and closed his eyes; it was the first bit of rest he's gotten in a long time.

* * *

Rayse hovered down to the landing docks of his new _home_ with a loud hum coming from the thrusters on his gundam's back, "_I wonder what it's like here...But then again all of these bases look the same to me_." He knew that he wouldn't be warmed up immediately so he tried not to get to excited, but from what he'd been told it would take a week to get his backup gundam delivered. "Sergeant Rayse Reporting in, Safe arrival and all systems are green, shutting down mobile suit." He got a confirmation light in his helmet and he started shutting down all of the systems in his gundam and took a long sigh.

Elly was in her office reviewing a few things about the development on the New prototypes. "Oh! What a day." She sighed as she placed her head down on her desk. "I'm so tired."

Dukey was woken up by his men.

"Captain, the repairs are all completed…except for your Hyaku Shiki. What happened last night?" they asked as Dukey continued rubbing his eyes and answered,

"Last night? Oh, uh we were attacked by Neo-Zeon's Zaku III's. You guys must have slept through the whole thing…me on the other hand... JUST FELL ASLEEP!" Dukey's Sergeant backed off a bit and looked down at his feet.

"Well…you're needed in the hangar sir. You don't want our Admiral angry due to the length it took us to complete this mission do you?" Dukey crawled out of bed and started putting on his dark orange and green uniform. He yawned and stretched for a minute and the said, "alright…let's go then…"

Dukey and his men all hopped on a bus and arrive at the Federal Base. "I'll be glad to leave Earth. These Feddies have been stuck here for so damn long they probably don't even remember the cosmos." They headed toward the Hangar where the Raider was being kept.

Zach looked over his shoulder as Dukey and his men approached, he then stopped what he was doing and ran over.

"Captain Dukey! It's good to meet again. I wish to accompany you on your journey. Is there room aboard for an Earth Federation Captain? I assure you it will make life easier on you in these parts."

Rayse hopped out of his Gundam and looked around after being handed his luggage; all he saw was maintenance people and a group of men outside talking. By the conversation, one of them looked very tired and the other...well from his distance he couldn't tell what the other guy was.

Dukey waved his men to board the Raider and stopped to speak with Zach.

"So you wish to come along? A Feddie in space…this could be interesting, it's been almost 4 years since the Earth Federation gave a damn about space." "_The alliance after all was formed because they wanted us to help protect their Earth."_

Dukey moved closer to Zach and said, "Welcome aboard Captain! Two Newtypes captains on one ship, this could prove to be a powerful team. I will warn you though, our next stop is the AEUG moon base Grenada, and if you fear space you can turn back now." "_Most of these Feddies don't understand the difference between artificial, and Earth gravity until it's too late."_ "After we report to our superior I will ask permission to head to Side 3 so that you can practice using your gundam in artificial and zero gravity. We can't let your Newtype abilities go to waste!" They all board the Raider and the ship took off. "_Now to find a big enough hole in the Ozone..."__ The Raider was similar to the late _Magellan-Class Battleship.

Zach was no stranger to space and the gravity change. True it had been a while since he was out there, but it wasn't too long. A good change of atmosphere was just what he needed.

"I'm going to head to the observation deck, you can find me up there if you need anything from me," said Zach as Dukey nodded and added,

"Ahh…so space doesn't faze you, a true Newtype you are! Sergeant!

"Yes sir!"

"I need some rest, scout this area for a weakness in the Ozone, and when you find one, wake me. We will leave Earth as soon as we can."

"Yes sir!" Dukey left the bridge and headed back to his chambers. He took off his uniform and crawled into bed. "_Finally…some sleep."_


	4. Frame 04: Her name is Hylis

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 04: Her name is Hylis**

Back at the Federal Base, Rayse started to wonder what this would be like, he'd never really been in actual real combat before, and he only did recon work because of his rank. "This is annoying...really." He made his way to his quarters and stared at how empty and small it was. "Well. It's no biggie, nothing I'm not used to." He sat on his bed and dropped his bags on the floor then looked around a little more while leaning on his elbows.

Elsewhere on the Earth surface, Monoxide was a boarded his M1 Astray. Monoxide was bored and was looking for something to do as he flopped down in his chair, scanning the stars for some action. Monoxide had brown hair that was short cut in the back, but long in the front that covered his red eyes.

Within the reaches of Jupiter, the Titans have built a space station named Nexus. The space station was just a giant size ring.

"Captain Steele, Doctor Weaver from the Murasame Research Lab has a boarded the Nexus safely," said an Officer. Captain Steele preceded to the transportation docks, taking the elevator down,

"Ahhh! Doctor Weaver, You're adjusting well being your first time in space," said the captain in a ruff pitch tone voice. Captain Steele was wearing an all black uniform. He had silver hair and dark eyes.

"Hardly sir. Captain Steele, I would like for you to meet Ensign Hylis...she is are latest project and holds the most promise," explained Doctor Weaver as Hylis exited the ship. She had long purple hair with the tips highlighted blonde, purple hazy eyes, and a killer body.

"Hello Captain, I see the space station is holding up well," she said while looking around, floating do to the limited amounts of gravity in the area.

"Yes. We will carry out Admiral Maren's plans. Let's just see how good of a Cyber-Newtype you really are. You will join our third main fleet to attack the base of Londo Bell and bring them down," explained the Captain.

"Can't wait," said Hylis with a cold smile that sent chills down the captain's spin.

Sam had spent the night inside of his Hizack. After the battle was finished he parked it in the Federation Base's mobile suit hangar and fell asleep inside again. His commanding officer was killed…and it was his fault_…"I let her down…Lieutenant Faye is gone… because…of me…"_

The rest of his team had also fallen that night. He was the last remaining pilot of the New England C Patrol Team. It was around noon when Rear-Admiral Setzbar of the New England Base personally woke him up in his mobile suit and said,

"I know its hard young man, but you did a good job. You are the only surviving defense of that attack last night! I don't know how you pulled it off, but you are getting promoted to Petty Officer 2nd Class, congratulations Samuel Kushara!" Sam grinned and climbed out of his Hizack.

"Thank you…sir…" He left the Rear-Admiral and ran to his room as fast as he could, tears dripping down his face. _"How can they reward me for letting down my team?! If it wasn't for that captain from the AEUG even I would have been a goner. Why me? WHY MEEE!"_

"Your mobile suit has is still in the building stage, therefore you will be piloting the MS-14J ReGelg. Weaken their defense and we'll do the rest," said the captain as Hylis jumped inside the mobile suit, checking it out.

"...It'll do," she said while a boarding a ship. The mobile suits were docked inside the Raim ship. Doctor Weaver also boarded the ship.

The Raim ship took off toward the one of Londo Bell's base by the asteroid belt. It took two hours and upon reaching it, Hylis jumped inside the cockpit and started cranking up her mobile suit, getting ready to launch.

"But Hylis! You need to wear a normal suit!" shouted the Doctor, from the information tower.

"I don't need one...I plan on coming back. Ensign Hylis, ReGleg launch!" She caught up and followed a small third party fleet team in their Tai-Son mobile suits, similar to the Taurus.

Monoxide boarded his M1 Astray onto his ship called Star. Star launched into space and soon was flying high above the Earth. Right outside of the atmosphere, two of Star's front side hatches opened and two retractable arms extended forward, collecting some debris for his other mobile suit and for his M1 to upgrade them. Flashing lights from a far brought signs of a battle going on which caught his attention.

Even though there were signs of a battle going on, he also knew there would be some good parts perfect for the picking. M1 Astray stepped on the catapult and launched straight toward the battle.

Hylis easily maneuver her mobile suit away from the RGM-89 Jegan mobile suits that were firing their beam rifles.

"Take them down," ordered Lieutenant Jax in a dark green Tai-Son. Hylis adjusted gears, dodging an attempt on her life and fired her own beam rifle, killing the pilot inside. She quickly turned around, releasing four grenade launchers, destroying four more mobile suits, _"What a bunch of weak minded species,"_ she thought.

Within the Raider, Dukey awoke to the Sergeant on his tele-screen.

"Captain, we were following an M1 Astray mobile suit and it leaded us to a hole in the ozone!"

"Alright...I'll be there right away!" said Dukey, jumping out of bed and ran to the bridge.

"Your uniform sir!" Dukey looked at the Sergeant and said,

"I don't need a uniform to sit in the bridge of my own ship! Now, head toward that hole at full speed! Everyone, get on a normal suit; we're getting out of this hell-hole!" Dukey and his men all put on normal suits, then Dukey remembered Zach in the observation deck. "Wait! Captain Zach needs a normal suit! I'll run one up to the observation deck and when I get back we'll continue on through the atmosphere. Is that clear!?"

"Yes sir!" said Sergeant as Dukey grabbed a normal suit and rushed up to the observation deck.

Monoxide was now pretty close so he mobilized his M1 Astray Star with its full armor.

"_Such a vast glorious place…" __thought Zach._ Zach was interrupted by the loud _PSSHHHT_ of the door opening. Dukey ran in with a normal suit. "A hole you say? I see, very well. Let's see if this fits," said Zach, slipping into the normal suit. "_It's been a while since I had to wear one of these. Fits nicely though."_ "There, okay let's go!"

Suddenly everything froze in time as the area around Hylis turned foggy, represented in the colors of red and purple blending into the background,

_"Wha...what's this feeling...is it him...Amuro Ray?"_ she asked herself. Within the Raider, all of a sudden everything froze as well.

"M...my father? No! My father is dead! But…what is this feeling?" questioned Dukey. He slowly turned his head seeing that Zach and no one or thing else was next to him in this foggy apparition,

"_Something is wrong...very wrong…I can feel it. An immense power..."__ thought Zach _as time resumed back to the way it was.

"You sense it too, didn't you Zach?" Dukey turned to look at Zach's expression carefully.

"Yeah...I felt it too. Do you know who it was?" asked Zach curiously.

"It came from space…Jupiter...revenge..." said Dukey, breaking up what he felt and sensed.

As time resumed back the way it was, Hylis started typing in the coordinates of where she felt the presence of an unknown Newtype. While zooming at 5x the zoom all of a sudden, an unregistered mobile suit came in the way of her view and started heading toward the battle. Monoxide's mobile suit had fully transformed and he moved closer toward the battle at a high speed.


	5. Frame 05: Operation Bloodshed

((I changed some things in Frame 04))

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 05: Operation Bloodshed **

_"Ah! This…this pressure. What is it?"_ thought Xonoxide.

_"My head feels heavy,_" said Hylis to herself. "Its you! You're causing this." The ReGelg charged toward the M1 Astray as Xonoxide started firing his beam rifle in self defense, realizing he strayed too close to the combat. The ReGelg dodged to the left and quickly zoomed to the right and fired two beam blasts. The M1 Astray quickly put up its shield, taking in the hits,

"What? A beam shield?" said Hylis. "Who are you?!"

"I could as you the same question," said Xonoxide, while taking out the beam saber. Hylis did the same and their sabers locked. The ReGelg pushed off and kicked the M1 Astray on its side,

"Ahhh!" shouted Monoxide from the impact. The M1 Astray turned the beam saber upside down and brought it up, cutting of the ReGelg's left arm,

"Damn!" shouted Hylis as her sensors went crazy.

Inside the Raider, Dukey's eyes seem to roll back into his head,

"The only allies I can think of near the belt area would have to be a Londo Bell base. There have been rumors of an enemy base being assembled around there and thus Unit Commander Bright Noa saw to it that a base should be placed there just in case." "_But…who could it be..?"_

"Listen, that was far too powerful to be an ordinary Newtype. It had to have to be one of those…Cyber-Newtypes I've heard about," explained Dukey.

"They really do exist?" asked Zach.

"Captain, are you guys coming to the bridge? We're all ready to launch into space!"

"Uh..yeah, we're on our way!" said Dukey, looking over at Zach. "Let's just get the hell out of here and head to Grenada."

Dukey and Zach ran to the bridge and the Raider took off through the atmosphere and back into space. Once the Raider was above the Earth and a direct course to Grenada, Dukey took off his normal suit and sat in the captain's chair. "Alright everyone, let's go straight to Grenada, full speed ahead!" The crew nodded and they took off for Grenada.

"Ensign Hylis, come inside the Raim. Your backpack and left arm have been heavily damage and we ready to transfer a new one on to begin Operation Bloodshed," ordered Lieutenant Jax.

"But, I'm fine."

"That's an order Ensign!"

"Roger, I'm heading back," said Hylis and took off while Lieutenant Jax's team continued the struggle. Xonoxide also took off, heading back to his ship for maintenance and repairs.

Zach took a seat beside Dukey in the captain's quarters, _"That person could feel me thinking, Dukey must be right about there being a Cyber-Newtype out there. I haven't seen anyone with extraordinary abilities, but my own and now Dukey's. It would be far too dangerous to be anywhere near there for the time being."_ "How far to Grenada?" Dukey looked over at Zach and said,

"A few hours. We must be on the lookout for Neo-Zeon ships for now. Since the Neo-Zeon now own most of the spacenoids and Earth, there's a good chance that we've already been picked up by their radars," said Dukey, reclining his chair and looked up at the map above them. "Navigators, do you pick anything up that might be an enemy?"

"No sir, it appears as if Neo-Zeon is completely ignoring us. It says they're focused on some activity near the asteroid belt. We should have a safe trip to Grenada!"

"Good, but keep your eyes open." Dukey looked over at Zach and added, "Take advantage of this time and get something to eat or something. This could be the only rest we get in a long time." They both got up out of their chairs and Dukey took Zach to the cafeteria and they both sat down.

Zach sat down with some food. He wasn't at all that hungry really. But he heeded the advice given to him and still ate something. Dukey was right. It is hard to predict so he should eat and sleep while he can. Silently Zach began to eat, the feeling of that being still bugged him. "_Who are you? What do you want from me?"_

Hylis approached the Titan ship called Raim, but because of her head, her landing was a bit off. The tech crew quickly started to dissemble the old backpack off and mounted the new one on.

Dukey went out and came back with some taco salad as he sat down. "You know…I think mine is the only ship that serves this kind of dish," he said with a smile. There was something about Zach that intrigued Dukey. He had never come across such a unique Newtype before. Zach has so much potential and yet remembers nothing of his past. Who really is Zach?

Dukey began to eat his taco salad then realized he needed a drink. Dukey walked over to the vending machine, slipped in his ID card and got them both drinks. It's been awhile since he had seen his own cafeteria. "Well. Since your mind's been shooting blanks, I'll tell you a little about myself.

Dukey quickly finished his taco salad, leaned back in the glass chair and placed his feet up on the table. "As you may know, my father was Char Aznable, leader of the Neo-Zeon. I never actually met my father though, just heard about him in the news and saw him on TV a lot. I hated that man more than anyone else. He abandoned me that bastard!" Dukey picks up his drink and began to slurp on it. "Luckily I was taken in by a small neutral family. Char paid them to take me. He did everything in his power to keep me a secret, he even paid ME off. That's how I was able afforded this ship and crew.

Dukey put his drink down on the table and laughed. "Poor bastard had no idea I'd be using this ship against him. But by the time I got this ship he was already defeated by a group called Londo Bell. So until just recently I've been alone on this ship searching for a purpose. Once the Neo-Zeons started taking over the colonies again, I knew I had to stop them, but the Federation saw me as a potential traitor, so I joined up with the new AEUG unit and here I am," he explained. Dukey finished his drink and grabbed himself another and a few chicken wings. "The staff here is well paid since I inherited my father's fortune, so we have any dish you'd like."

Back inside the Raim,

"For God shakes Hylis, you could have been killed," said the Doctor.

"Death is only for the weak, I plan on living and doing bigger and better things. I have a destiny...and I will fulfill it to the fullest," she said while slipping on a purple normal suit. She placed a helmet on and floated into the ReGelg cockpit.

"Everything is set, you only have one shot so don't blow it kid," said the mechanic.

"I don't plan on it old man," slashed back Hylis and closed the hatch. She pulled the keyboard in front of her and started typing in the data as her mobile suit moved onto the launching deck; "Ensign Hylis...Operation Bloodshed is a go!" she said and took off again.

"That's pretty interesting stuff. I wish I could tell you about my past but I can't remember anything. I get flashes now and then…but other than that I got nothing. Probably for the best though really…" Zach trailed off. A sharp pain hit him right in the forehead who was this person. "_Its definitely them again…they're in pain of some kind…not physical...but mental pain..."_

Dukey quickly got up and followed Zach and asked, "What's going on? Are you alright Captain?"

Zach saw Dukey talking, but no sounds were coming out his mouth, and all he could hear was a high pitch wailing. Everything started to spin, becoming whiter and whiter, "_Not another one," thought _Zach as he fell over, completely out. Another blackout…he'd be out for at least an hour.

Hylis made it back toward the battle field, both sides just about even. Even though her mobile suit had only one arm, that was all that it needed for this operation. Out of nowhere Hylis began shaking her head, hearing a high pitch ringing in her ear.

"...I'll...kill," she whispered. The ReGleg had on a new backpack that contained four huge weapon pods, forming the letter _X_ on its back. "I'll kill you all!" she said with such delight in her voice.

While inside the ReGleg, Hylis started rapidly typing in information on the keyboard as her green screen lit up, circling almost everything within the area or in front of it, including some of her own teammates. Punching in the last bit of data, without hesitation she pressed send.

The mobile suit crossed one foot over the other and spread its arm opened wide as all four weapon pods shot out of its back and zoomed down toward the battlefield. Seconds later, the weapon pops opened unleashing hell in space. Hundreds and thousands of Micromissile pods rain down like shooting stars, lighting up the cosmos.

"What the...AHHH!!" screamed Lieutenant Jax, who tried escaping by dodging the missiles, but there were just too many too evade, thus the outcome ended in death for not him, but for almost the entire fleet on both sides.

The missiles heavily damaged the Londo Bell base. After the dust settled, a gore-ish scene emerged as nothing but scraps of what were working mobile suits and floating lifeless bodies laid before Hylis.

"Muhahahaha!" laughed Hylis insanely. She took pure 100 joy into seeing an entire fleet of worthless life, wiped out off of the face of the Earth Sphere.


	6. Frame 06: Voices of the Dead

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 06: Voices of the Dead**

"Shit!" shouted Dukey, grabbing Zach before he hit the floor. Dukey carried him to where he would be sleeping. He laid him down and called for a nurse to watch after him. Seeing that there was nothing he could do, Dukey returned to his captain duties and went back to the bridge to check on things.

"Still picking up nothing sir, we're quite a ways from Grenada, but we should be picking it up soon!"

"Alright, keep up the good work men," he said.

Suddenly with out warning everything froze around Dukey again as he could see a swirling pool black and blood red vortex.

"What, people's voices…pain, sadness, fear?!" said Dukey to himself, he grabbed his head. "_Damnit! It just felt like a thousand cries of death rushed through my mind at once! What is going on?!_" he questioned as everything resumed back to the way it was. Dukey sat back in his chair…uneasy from the feeling...

Hylis was about to rejoin what was left of the fleet when suddenly she felt something she had never felt before...it was calling for her. Without realizing it the ReGelg moved closer to the base. Upon reaching it, the hatch opened by itself and she jumped out, searching for what was calling.

Dukey couldn't stop thinking about that feeling. It was so terrible a feeling that is was making him nauseous. "_What kind of person would cause…such a thing to happened? Who did this?"_

Hylis went inside the holes of the base, moving debris and body after body out of her way. She soon found the thing that was calling her. It was a T shape sample of a psyco-frame. She took it with her and headed back to her mobile suit. She jumped back inside and The ReGelg regrouped and joined what was left of the fleet and headed back to the Raim ship.

Von Braun City, Mass Driver #2,

"You have your orders. Find a Federation Unit of your choice, and serve with them until notified otherwise. Be loyal, protect them, but remember Mao Industries comes first. After your arrival, we will forward your Jegan," ordered Ring Mao

"Yes ma'am. This is C. Blues, Huckbein Boxer, launching!" He now floated in orbit around the moon. A single Musaka class cruiser sits in orbit at the very edge of Lunar Territory.

"Captain! Heat source detected. It's larger than a MS, but too small to be a missile or a mobile armor," informed the S-Bridge Crew.

"Hail it," said the S-Bridge Captain.

"Hailing. No Response. Wait, it's sending a short message. Beware the brutal bird," said the S-Bridge Crew.

"Fire warning shots!" shouted the S-Bridge Captain. The Musaka class fired one of its two-barrel secondary guns across the object's path.

"Excuse me? It's on." Said C.T. Blues.

Hylis made it back to the Raim ship and upon getting out of her damage mobile suit; she heard the captain's voice,

"Excellent work Ensign...with this down, soon the AEUG and Neo-Zeon will have no choice but to bow down to our might," said Captain Steele.

"Whatever," moaned Hylis, stepping out and headed for her room to get some rest for the time being, unaware what is to come.

In Lunar orbit above Von Braun City, wheeling the Boxer around, Blues drew his Gravitation Rifle and put one round into the ship's catapults. He then fired a second one into the rear left thruster array. Quickly ascending above the Musaka, his backpack disengaged from the Huckbein and took the form a of 20 meter sword.

"If you had of simply let me by...G-Sword DIVER!!" shouted C.T. Blues while the Huckbein grasped the handle of the sword. Upon connection, a purple  
energy field forms around the weapon. "Observe! This is my swordsmanship!"

He then charged downward and released the sword. Pulling hard to the left and around the ship, Blues met his sword on the other side of it. It plowed through the ship destroying the reactor. Blues re-engages the G-Frame. "Ware wa ittou ryoudan!" _[I am the blade that cuts in half!_ Soon after, Blues jumped up awake in his own bed. He looked around slowly, realizing that it was all a dream and he was still in Von Braun City.


	7. Frame 07: The RGZ91

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 07: The RGZ-91 **

"We are approaching the Grenada base, all hands prepare for dock!" Dukey woke up and wiped the drool off his face realizing he accidentally dozed off while still sitting in his chair.

"Uh wa? We're here…I mean, we're here!" The Raider docked in Port-D and the crew members started to step off except Dukey and Zach who went last. Dukey checked with the nurse who told him that Zach was still unresponsive. "Okay, just tell him to stay on the Raider. Me and my men are planning to tell the Admiral that we got into a battle on the way back but took care of the enemy with ease. If they found out we had to dock for repairs they might get pissed." "_In the shape the Raider's in we would have had to have made easy work of our attackers. I'll just tell the bastard that I took them out single-handedly with my Hyaku Shiki, it's in rough shape."_

"Tell him if anyone boards the Raider; just hide in the Normal suit locker room. There's a lock on the door." Dukey preceded to hand the nurse Zach's ID card. "Use this to open the door. I'll just say I lost mine on the mission; they'll get me a new one. Alright, I'm off to speak with the Admiral, wish me luck!"

Monoxide made it back to his ship and took everything back to his garage and docked them. Monoxide was going to see what upgrades he could do so he began taking the unusable to sell and began making new toys from what he salvaged then began working hard.

Within Von Braun City, Blues headed over to the hanger where he was approached by the Head Tech.

"Blues!"

"Yes?" he asked. Blues was wearing some black army boots, dark blue pants, and a light blue shirt with a blue vest. He also was wearing a pair of goggles on his head. He had dark grey hair, light eyes, and copper skin.

"We found a program for an unfinished function," said Head Tech.

"Unfinished...?"

"Yes! It will allow your G-Frame to assume a Wave-Rider form. It also contains ambidexterity mounting and programming for both your machines. You'll be able to Dual-Wield. She sent an extra pair of Graviton Rifles," explained Head Tech.

"Ring always comes through for me. I have 3 G-Rifles now so leave one on the Boxer, save the other two until we complete the upgrades for the Jegans," instructed C.T. Blues.

Chiosu T. Blues helped out and started working on the upgrades to the Jegans and as the hours went by, Blues was soon approached by a messenger,

"Blues? You need to report to the Commanders office."

"Understood," he said. He hopped on the leveler and was lowered down. He stepped off and headed for Commander Browning's office. When he received permission to enter, he saluted and was asked to take a seat.

"Due to the nature of your mission here, we'll have to assign you a rank. It will lessen complication with you movement on and off of the base. You have been assigned the rank of lieutenant. All personnel here will refer to you as such" explained Browning.

"Understood sir." After about a brief talk about his new responsibilities and such, Blues headed back to the hanger as the messenger caught up with him.

"Lieutenant Blues!" Blues climbed up into the G-Frame module on the Boxer. Hooking up and using a laser cutter, his attention stride over to the messenger and his work at the same time.

"Yes?"

"There's a tech crew of fifteen from Mao Industries waiting for you. They keep going on about 'done in 20 hours' and 'Ring hates paying overtime'."

"Oh! Get them in here now. Great! The upgrade to the Jegan will be finish by tomorrow afternoon. With Raccoons crew here, it'll be a whole new suit. I hope they brought the RGZ-91 plans," said Blues.

Within Grenada, Dukey stepped into the AEUG Admiral's chambers…alone.

"Captain Dukey, report!"

"Captain Dukey Aznable reporting sir! We successfully blew up all the resource rings on Side 7. The Titans will be short on food and power for the next while," reported Dukey.

"Excellent work captain. We will commence operation Top Shadow immediately. Captain, what took you so long?" asked the Admiral.

"Well sir, we were attacked by three Neo-Zeon fleets out on our way back. I managed to take them out with my silver Hyaku Shiki before any damage was dealt to the Raider," he explained.

"I see captain. I got a report from sources on Earth claiming that you had landed at the New England Earth Federation Base. Is this true captain?"

"Uh…yes sir…we needed supplies. My Hyaku Shiki ran out of ammo and needed refueling.

"Couldn't you have done this on the Raider captain?" asked the Admiral.

"No sir, we were completely out of supplies, I'm sorry, I forgot to load up before we left sir. I didn't think we would be attacked."

"Always prepare for the worst captain. Have your men refuel your ship and take any supplies you might need. That is all Captain Dukey Aznable!"

"Thank you Admiral Jayce Kattarn!" Dukey saluted and walked out of the room. _"That was a close one…"_ He walked out to meet his men and told them what he said and how everything went. Dukey expected to go on Operation: Top Shadow but because of his mess up, the Admiral told him that the Raider would be put on standby for now.

"Lieutenant Blues, we just received official orders from the commander. You and a crew will head over to aid an AEUG unit at Granada that may need your assistance. At 1600 hours you will launch for the lunar city Granada to assist the Raider," explained the messenger.

"Understood, both the Boxer repairs and the RGZ-91-Trombe should be finished by then. When it's done, I'll take the Boxer; wait for my signal to launch the RGZ-91-Trombe okay?" asked Blues.

"Yes sir!" shouted both the messenger and Head Tech.


	8. Frame 08: Grenada under Fire

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 08: Grenada under Fire**

At the New England Earth Federation Base, Sam woke up and headed to the mobile suit hangar to do his morning routine. _"Work, work, work…all I do is work."_

He climbed in his Alex-NTX Gundam and left the hangar to go on patrol alone.

"Second Petty Officer Samuel Kushara, launching!" Morning sky was a dark orange in color and the ocean was giving off a mean glare from the sun. Sam couldn't stop thinking about the deceased Lieutenant Faye. "So far all clear!"

Within the Raim ship, Hylis jumped out of bed after getting a good night rest. She took a quick shower and put on a fresh set of clothes. She then heard word to head over to the briefing room for they were giving out the next phase.

"The Raider ship blew up all of our resource rings on Side 7. We will be short on food and power for the next few days now. Thanks to the supplies founded at the Londo Bell base and our back up generator will give us enough power we need to carry out our next phase. Lieutenant Zedd and Ensign Hylis, your new team will head for an AEUG's base called Grenada and cut the AEUG off before the Raider has a chance of leaving. We just got word that our manufacture on Saturnis has delivered the PMX-001 Quasar (similar to the Messala). That is all," explained Captain Steele.

Within the New England Earth Federation Base, Elly yawned and stretched as she and Gem walked into a space transport ship. "We have to go to Grenada, Gem. It looks like they want to some of our merchandise." She told him with a smile. _"Also can't wait to see my big brother." _"They've already placed our mobile suits in the launch bay of this ship, so incase any other ship tries to attack us, we can try to defend ourselves." She shook her head. "Even if it is a war, soldiers can't attack civilians." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the ship.

It didn't take long for the ship to head out into space, they're destination was the AEUG's base to drop off supplies and other merchandise from the Mao Industries. Gem sighed and looked out the window. The stars weren't twinkling, "this is only my second time in space like this..." he said to himself staring out. He tried to remember what happened and why he said that, but couldn't.

The past few days there have been countless attacks on the New England Base. Neo-Zeon was trying to take what little bit of the Earth the Federation still owned. Once the Earth was theirs, the moon would soon be too. This is why the AEUG signed the alliance in the first place. Sam watched over at the horizon, a ship just left and he could still see the heat emissions from the ship plowing through the atmosphere.

_"Space…will I ever get there? I know I must protect this base, but for the rest of my life?"_ thought Sam, continuing his patrol.

Zach awoke slowly, still fazed by the blackout that just occurred, Zach tried to regain his mind. He didn't know what triggered it. It was usually just random. Then he realized that he was a little hungry and crept into the cafeteria and grabbed some food. He sat down and started eating it. He remembered Dukey said he had to go somewhere, and to hide in a room if there were people to come aboard. "_Ugh…so groggy...did Dukey say Normal suit room...or Mobile Suit room...hmm."_ Zach continued to eat.

Elly started to pet Gem's head and smiled. "Gem, don't think too hard. I don't want you to hurt yourself." she teased. "This isn't a vacation though; I still need to do some more paper work when we get back." She looked around. "Ah! There's my office." She pointed over to it and they both jumped up and headed over to it. She sat down at her desk and looked at the computer.

Dukey waited for the supplies to be loaded into the Raider. "_Hmm…it feels like I'm forgetting about someone..."_ Dukey watched as they loaded his ship.

"Hey Captain, there's no room for this extra battery pack in the hangar, where should we put it?" Dukey figured that since they would be taking Zach to Side 3 to refresh his memory on space battle that the battery pack would be used up soon.

"Just put it in the cafeteria for now, we'll deal with it," he said as the repair-man nodded and gathered a team to board the Raider.

"We're supposed to just put it in the cafeteria!" The men headed toward the cafeteria with the pack. Just then Dukey remembered what he had forgotten. "_Oh shit! Zach! Zach, I know you're a Newtype. If you can hear me please go hide in the Normal suit room immediately! I just sent some people to the cafeteria!" _thought Dukey, hopefully sending out a telepathic message.

Over the corner of his shoulder Zach saw a couple of guys carrying a battery into the cafeteria, in his head he semi heard Dukey telling him to head to the Normal suit room. "_Now...where...there!" _Zach found a perfect opportunity and got past the two guys carrying the battery. Quietly he snuck into the Normal suit room and hit the lock. "Perfect," said Zach, trying to use his mind to communicate back to him.

Dukey then figured he should go and get a new ID card, so he went to the head office and picked himself one up. By the time he'd gotten back to the Raider everything was loaded up. "Well…let's head to Side 3 guys!" They all boarded the Raider and took off for Side 3 as Dukey left to get Zach. After that, he and Zach and another talk before returning to the bridge.

"Zach, we are headed for Side 3. I want to refresh your memory on space battle and to bring out your full Newtype potential. I'm setting it up so you will become a more powerful Newtype than me or my father combine."

On the Raim ship, "Sir, the Raider is leaving the base," said the operator.

"Lieutenant Zedd, attack the base now!" ordered Captain Steele.

"Roger...everyone...GO!" ordered Lieutenant Zedd in his PMX-001 Quasar while everyone else was in their Tai-sons, but Hylis who still had the MS-14K ReGelg with the new backpack and arm equipped. He and Hylis stayed behind while the entire team flew out of the ship and headed for Grenada. A single Musaka class cruiser sat in orbit at the very edge of AEUG territory.

Captain! Heat sources detected. Enemy mobile suits approaching eastward of Grenada," informed the S-Bridge Crew.

"What! Send out our mobile suits now. We must assist and not allow them to reach Grenada," ordered the S-Bridge Captain.

"Attention all pilots, please make your way to your mobile suits and prepare to launch. Enemy mobile suits have been detected," said the announcer over the speakers. Blues put the rest of his tools down and ran over to his mobile suit.

"This is C. Blues, Huckbein Boxer launch!" He followed the Jegan team while his mobile suit looked like the Astray Blue Frame.

"Attention all mobile suits…FIRE!" shouted the S-Bridge Captain.

Some Tai-sons started to dodge the fire that the mobile suits were sending, while others got caught in crossfire. You couldn't tell if an explosion was coming from a mobile suit or the base itself.

Dukey suddenly received a broadcast directly from Admiral Kattarn,

"Captain! Get your ship back here immediately! The Titans want the Raider and are tearing Grenada apart looking for it! Mao Industries will assist us till your arrival."

"What!? They must have found out who planted the bombs on their resource rings!" Dukey turned the ship around and witnesses the horrors that lay in front of him. "Admiral, my ship won't make it there in time, I'll take off in my Gelgoog and help defend the base until my men bring the ship. I'll take five of my best men with me!"

Dukey threw a normal suit at Zach who slipped it on. "So much for practice, we gotta get our asses out there and protect Grenada!" said Dukey as his men took off with him. Dukey was in his Gelgoog and while the rest of his men were in Nemo's. They quickly reached Grenada and Dukey sent a message to his Sergeant.

"Sergeant Paul, once you get within firing range with the Raider, let me know. I want all of the mechanics onboard to work on my Hyaku Shiki. I won't be able to accomplish much in this Gelgoog, even if it is a customized model. Also contact the Musaka class cruiser," he ordered.

"Aye Captain!"

Suddenly everything froze in time as the area around them turned foggy, represented in the colors of red and purple blending into the background,

_"Wha...this feeling again? Someone is coming. Is it Amuro Ray? No—this is different, who is this?"_ asked Hylis to herself, looking around.

"_There has to be something..."__ thought_ Zach as he continued to look around in the hangar. Everything had already taken off, but a minimally damaged Rick Dias. "_DAMNIT! It will have to do!"_

Zach hopped in the cockpit and closed it, fired up the thrusters and followed out into space, catching up with Dukey a few lengths later. Beam saber in hand he rushed into battle.

_"Wha…what's this?"_ asked Blues, feeling this instance presence of another like him. Dukey stopped and froze, "_It's…that feeling again. Who ever killed all those people is now here and after my ship!"_he thought as time reverted itself back to normal. Dukey continued on and began attacking Tai-Sons. They were actually quite the challenge for him due to his highly out-dated mobile suit. "Listen, you guys have to cover my blind spots. This mobile suit doesn't have 360 degree vision."

Dukey slashed through another Tai-Son. A beam blast just about hit him, but he sensed it coming and dodged it at the last minute. "_Damn…even with the customizations my father put into this Gelgoog, it's still got slow reaction times compared to my Hyaku Shiki."_

Zach hit the thrusters again, putting his beam saber straight through a Tai-Son's, splitting it in half right above Dukeys blind spot.

"Saving you again hey Captain? Hehheh. I got your back if you watch mine," said Zach as Dukey nodded. Zach fired a shot out of his turret, stopping a rushing Tai-Son coming towards them; he finished him off with his beam saber.

"Haha! They've got nothing on us!" said Dukey, darting beneath a Tai-Son, cutting off all of its limbs. "Eject pilot, you're too useless to fight now!" Dukey watched the pilot eject, and went on to the next Tai-Son. "_That feeling…no, its someone different. It's getting closer!"_

Suddenly, Dukey was grabbed from behind by an enemy Tai-Son. He quickly slammed his Gelgoog in reverse and smashed the Tai-Son into the surface of Grenada. "Zach, be careful of your speed, it may effect your movements!"

"Lieutenant Zedd, I sense more reinforcements from the rear...would you like to do the honors?" asked Hylis with a deviant smile.

"Ten four. You'll guide the rest of the team, captain wants that ship intact," he said as his PMX-001 Quasar mobile suit's arms and legs started to tuck in and transform into a mobile armor. It took off, looking like a mobile armor, heading for the new reinforcements. Hylis took off in the opposite direction.

Blues dodged to the left and then swept through to the right, blasting a couple of Tai-Sons.

_"Big brother!"_

_"!!! Elly?"_ whispered Blues, hearing the faint voice of his little sister. He turned his mobile suit around seeing a space transport ship heading towards the battle. His instinct told him to go over there, but suddenly alarms started ringing in his mobile suit which the screen read that he had been hit.

"Gotcha!" shouted Hylis.


	9. Frame 09: Big Brother

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 09: Big Brother **

Dukey soon sensed a powerful pilot coming their way as he started warning the others, "Heads up you guys, I sense an Ace of some sort heading our way." Dukey used his twin beam saber to take out a few more Tai-Sons.

_"I feel it too...he's strong…"_ thought Zach.A fast mobile armor zoomed passed the Rick Dias and Gelgoog and fired twin missiles, destroying a Nemo.Dukey watched his companion explode in front of his eyes.

"Damnit!! I'll get you!" Dukey's Gelgoog fired a few blasts with its beam rifle, but the mobile armor was too fast. The mobile armor did some twirls, dodging the fire,

"Heh...your mobile suit is an antiquate. Do you really think you can keep up with my Quasar," said Lieutenant Zedd, firing two beam shots back.

"Who are you!" shouted Blues while firing shots from his beam rifle.

"Whoa…what's going on?" asked Gem, looking out the window, seeing flashes of lights.

"I could ask you the same question!" shouted back Hylis as her mobile suit swung back and forth between shots. "You're playing with the big girls now Oldtype," she said as the ReGelg four weapon pods on its pack separated.

"Damn…funnels," whispered Blues as the first weapon pod came at him.

"Sir! Lieutenant C.T. Blues is requesting the RGZ-91 unit now," said the S-Bridge Crew.

"What…alright send it out," said the S-Bridge Captain.

"But it's not complete."

"Just do it!"

"Right. Lieutenant C.T. Blues, prepare to receive the RGZ-91 unit," informed the S-Bridge Crew.

"Roger," said Blues used his shield to block a beam.

"Launch!" commanded the S-Bridge Captain.

"What the?" questioned Hylis seeing the mobile suit dash bash away from her as the unit launched. The Huckbein Boxer's legs went into the joint sockets of the unit and became the RGZ-91-Trombe.

Dukey dodged the shots, just barely and fired three back. "_He may be an ace pilot, but he's definitely an Oldtype, I should be able to take him..."_ Dukey darted underneath the mobile armor and fired three more shots. "_The more angles I can attack him from the better," __thought Dukey. _

The shots blew off one of Lieutenant Zedd's thrusters,

"Argh...trying to make a fool out of me. I'll show you!" he said, transforming the mobile armor back into normal size looking mobile suit in front of the Gelgoog, whipping out a beam saber.

Dukey pulled out his twin beam sword and said, "Haha, you think your fancy transformation will make a difference?" Dukey dashed at his opponent at full speed, but before Dukey attack, he darted around behind his target and slashed off a leg.

"Call off the attack on Grenada. I am the son of Char Aznable you fool, you cannot win!"

"Son of Char? Impossible," said Lieutenant Zedd. "Nice try son, where's the Raider?" Even without a leg, the mobile suit was still functional; The Quasar fried its missile pods.

"Sir! We just received word that the space cruiser is having engine trouble. They will need five minutes," said the S-Bridge Crew.

"What's going on?" asked Elly heading over toward the window.

"A battle, and what the hell is that?" asked Gem.

"…the Trombe…big brother?" whispered Elly, sensing him.

"What? Alright, I'll try," said Blues, hearing new orders from his captain.

"What kind of mobile suit is that?" asked Hylis to herself. The RGZ-91-Trombe was huge as it was a mobile suit and unit combine. It was purple and yellow, with two huge extra arms. Trombe's larger hands took out two beam sabers while its shorted hands took out two beam rifles.

"Damn!" shouted Hylis while trying to zip back and forth between shots, but was hit in the right shoulder. The ReGelg thrusters increased and flipped over the Trombe which its second left arm swung the beam saber and cut half of the ReGelg's shield off. The Trombe started to spin its second hands around, twirling the sabers in rapid spinning circles as the beam shots from the four funnels started firing.

"Out of my way!" shouted Hylis as all four weapon pods came together, "now DIE!"

"NO!" shouted Blues, moving in front of the space cruiser. The four funnels together created one big beam in which Blues used the Trombe, shielding the cruiser to lower the power as not to destroy it. Suddenly the space cruiser accelerated in speed and took of as the Trombe started to combust,

"Nooo!" screamed Elly.

"AAHAHAHAWH!" yelled Blues, as the mobile suit exploded.

The Gelgoog dodged all but one of the missiles as it hit,

"_Augh! You bastard, this is an antique!"_ Dukey decided to use his special move. He threw the twin beam saber at the mobile armor and the saber missed. But just as the enemy thought he was safe Dukey activated a powerful magnetic pull on the saber. The twin saber, while still spinning, headed back towards Dukey and his opponent.

"HA! What a waste...Hylis, come in Hylis...there's a pilot here saying that he is the son of Chaahhhhhawhahaa!!!" screamed, Lieutenant Zedd as the twin beam saber sliced him mobile suit without him knowing it from behind, thus exploding. Dukey shielded his eyes from the explosion, thinking "_Damn these new mobile suits make bright explosions."_

"Zedd? Son of who! Lieutenant Zedd come in?" All Hylis got was just static and saw that the space cruiser were releasing their mobile suits too. "Everyone, we're pulling back." Hylis and what was left of the team flew back to the Raim ship, but as the ReGelg passed the Nemos and Rick Dias, she turned her head toward the Gelgoog and kicked in the thrusters and took off deep into space. This battle will continue another day.

Dukey looked over to his crew and said, "We've lost Dobson…but we saved Grenada, let's return to the Raider!" Once he reached the Raider, his ship was boarded by the Admiral himself.

"You did a fantastic job Captain. You are well on your way to stepping outside of you father's shadow. We shall hold a celebration tomorrow, to celebrate this victory over the Titans." Dukey nodded, and then saluted the Admiral as he left the ship.

"Sleep well tonight men, tomorrow, we party in Grenada!"

Zach docked the Rick Dias, smoking and electricity sparking out of one of the shoulders where a beam saber took a chunk out of it; Zach hopped to the floor, standing beside Dukey. "Your AEUG MS's are pretty decent. Sorry to return it to you in such terrible condition, one of those Tai-Sons snuck up behind me and got me pretty good. I basically limped my way back here. So what do we do now? I can't sense anybody near by; it would appear they have retreated for the time being."

Dukey while laughing said, "Don't worry Captain, they usually comeback worse." On the other side of the hangar both arms fall off a Nemo and the head tumbles off another. "Steer clear of the mobile suits after they dock. Haha, sometimes I think they're more dangerous in the hangar than they are on the battlefield!"


	10. Frame 10: A Soldier’s Past

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 10: A Soldier's Past**

"Elly…Elly!" shouted Gem, shaking her.

"Sh…she killed him."

"She?" asked Gem.

"My…big brother is dead. He died right in front of me. I swear on his life and I will avenge him." said Elly in a whispering voice as she passed completely, falling into Gem's arms.

The next day inside the Nexus space station,

"The time has come, the Newbark team will have Ensign Hylis and you all will be boarding the Mobile Cruiser Xanzibar. Your mission...is on Earth. You will entire the Earth's atmosphere and there be greeted by a large number of Neo-Zeon soldiers as back up.

"We're allying with Neo-Zeon?" asked Hylis curiously.

"For what we are about to do...yes. At least for now. We need their resources and technology, given us enough time to rebuild the Londo Bell base as our third base of operation to our liking. Also someone from Saturnis will be joining our crew. He's an enhanced Newtype. Now aboard the Xanzibar and head out...don't be pulled by Earth's gravity," ordered Captain Steele.

"_Sounds like something father would say,"_ thought Hylis as she went to get ready. Hylis and the rest of the Newbark team boarded the Mobile Cruiser Xanzibar and headed for Earth.

Andrew sat in his MSN-04III Nightingale with the cockpit open. He was tuning his guitar as he thought _"Allying with the titans... Oh well, might be fun."_ He started to speak out loud. "I haven't seen combat in sometime hope I'm not too rusty." A soldier walked up to the Lieutenant-Commander and said.

"Sir is it true? We are teaming up with the enemy?"

Andrew just laughed. "Like the old saying goes the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Besides that's the order from command." The soldier saluted Andrew, and he saluted back. Andrew said, "Well Nightingale, what do you think about this?" Andrew paused "I thought so. You and the SMS-15RT R9 Gyan are all I have left. So let's not get too damaged hmm." Andrew smirked as he closed the cockpit and opened up all com to his unit's mobile suits. "Now we are meeting them here right outside earth's gravity field. Now just in case we do have to fight anything I want the Gyans up front and the Jagd Doga in the back. All other units get in the middle line and assist where and when needed." He left the com open as he put Nightingale in autopilot and began to play a song on his guitar, waiting.

Dukey slowly woke up as light from somewhere was hitting his face. He was completely hung over from the party last night. "Damn…I totally out-drank the Admiral this time," he said to himself, getting up out of bed. He put a jacket on and headed over to the next room and tried to wake Zach up too, but he was passed out stone cold. "Haha, looks like he had a good time too." Dukey noticed 2 of his men were awake as the two Petty Officers looked at him, "Weiland, Trevers, how are you guys feeling today?" he asked.

"Fine, we don't drink Captain remember," said Trevers.

"Oh…right," said Dukey as he left and went to take a quick shower. After getting dressed up in his uniform, Dukey took this time to head over to the nearest restaurant in Grenada. It didn't take him long as a waiter took him to a seat. He sat down and stared at the menu for about ten minutes. Finally a waitress comes over to him and asked if he was finished looking at the menu.

"Uh…ya…er yes! I'll just have a large order of bacon n eggs."  
"Sounds good," said the waitress and winked at him as she walked away.

Hylis sat next to Lt. Commander Newbark as they road into space in the Mobile Cruiser Xanzibar, heading for Earth.

"Sir, we just received word that we'll be escorted by a Neo-Zeon support team right outside Earth's gravity field," said Controller A.

"Excellent," responded Newbark.

"We also have word that the AEUG threw a party last night so they should be occupied for a while," informed Controller B.

"How fitting," moaned Hylis.

"How long will it be till we reach the support team?" asked Lt. Commander Newbark.

"We'll be arriving in two hours."

"Lieutenant-Commander Andrew sir, we have a titan ship one hour away from us." The soldier stated

"Two hours?! Gezz you'd think they would of had better engine speed. Oh well, everyone break from formation, and don't fall into Earth's gravity." Andrew replied with some irritation.

**"War...once you've finished it...nobody remembers why it was fought in the first place."** Lt. Rock Hale sat upon his seat his makeshift encampment as he gazed up into the stars. He was an old man at the age of 26. Or at least he felt like it. The stars seemed so ominous and bright from Earth. Space seemed almost like a romantic place. It was far from it, though. Outer Space was cold and dark...

"Dammit!!!" a younger Rock yelled, as his Jagan was jettisoned back by enemy fire, the Neo-Zeon advancing towards him, as well as towards their moon base. He was critically low on ammo, fuel, and armor. Neither he, nor his suit could take much more of this. Blood ran down his face, since pieces from his suit's interior had turned projectile from a serious blow.

Rock prepared himself to die as he and his comrades held position. He could see the enemy guns lighting up, delivering the final blow. Suddenly, a second Jegan flew right in front of his own, "Gus, what are you doing?" he yelled to his friend...

"Men fight for each other, Rock. I'm honored that I was able to die for you," Gus replied just as a rain of fire shattered his mobile suit, completely obliterating him from existence.

"Gus!!!!!!" Rock yelled, slamming upon the dashboard, tears streaming down his eyes...

Rock snapped back to reality as his tea pot steamed upon the fire. Shaking himself from the memory, he poured the tea into a molded mug, and began to drink, trying to focus his mind on current problems at hand.


	11. Frame 11: Intertwining Psyches

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 11: Intertwining Psyches**

"So you must be Lt. Hale," said Hylis, entering into the lounge room. "Such pain I sense in you and yet...I'm drawn to it like a moth towards a flame," she said while walking over to him. "Even though our alliance with Neo-Zeon is temporally, it will be one that neither I nor you will ever forget," said Hylis with a mysterious wicked grin.

Monoxide looked down at his status com and realized that someone must have answered his poster that he posted a few months ago.

"Sir, we have established a direct transmission to the Mobile Parts Collector," said Controller A.

"Monoxide. We have received a T-shape psycoframe system in which we want you to install into a unit for our Cyber Newtype mobile suit. Make sure that it fits her needs and power, and we'll pay you handsomely."

"Okay I'll do it," Monoxide said smiling.

"Excellent. We'll send word to deliver the extra special parts. Psycommu system a device able to directly interpret the user's thoughts by picking up their brainwaves has been equipped, but we'll need you to upgrade it the psycoframe Technology that builds the psycommu system into nano-receptors within the structural framework of a mobile suit," explained Lt. Commander Newbark.

"Where do you want me to work on it at? If you want it here be quick and send down a mobile suit with them," Monoxide explained.

"You'll get the parts soon as we get close to Earth's atmosphere," said Newbark.

Dukey ate his meal and went back to the base. Finally, a day off at home. He could do without the hangover but this was truly a day of relaxation.

"_Now I know for a fact that my ship is the best in the galaxy, even the Titans want it, haha! Who knew my father's money could create such a powerful ship. With his money and my specific customizations I've created the fastest, most well-armed ship to date. Even the AEUG can't get enough of it. Hell, the bastards are probably only keeping me because I own the damned thing._" Dukey laid back in a reclining chair and opened a beer. "_Days off…what a rarity these days..."_

"Yes, I am Lt. Hale," Rock replied, taking a sip of his tea, "And who might you be?" questioned the officer, raising an eyebrow.

"You can call me Hylis...charmed I'm sure. The Lt. Commander wants you to delver some important cargo to a collector named Monoxide. He'll be in his mobile suit and he'll direct you to his garage on Earth. After delivering the parts you will then meet us at the base," she explained.

Rock nodded to Hylis, while sitting down his mug to crack his knuckles. He took a quick glance at the window. After a few seconds, he looked back to Hylis, "Exactly what time is this order to be carried out, Ensign?"

The door slid by as two soldiers walked in, "Actually, right now. Maliki and Zook will go with you in their Tai-Sons, you...can handle this—right?" she questioned.

"Of course I am capable...but where is the cargo Ensign and what proof do you have that this order is valid?" Rock asked.

"Sir the ship is due in 30 minutes." The soldier said over his com to Andrew

"Good" Andrew replied. "I'm going to hail them." "Attention Titans' vessel. I am Lieutenant-Commander Andrew Harmonica Pendragon, of Neo-Zeon. We'll be your escorts for this evening. We hope you'll have a wonderful time with us."

"Sir, we are receiving a hail from Lieutenant-Commander Andrew of Neo-Zeon," said Controller A.

"Excellent, full speed ahead," said Lt. Commander Newbark, "I am Lt. Newbark of the Titans, we appreciate your support in such a short timely manner!" yelled Newbark in the speakers to Andrew.

"Why Lieutenant...are you calling me a liar?" asked Hylis, pressing herself on Rock. She looked up at him, her hazy purple eyes staring deeply into his, "You don't trust little old me?" she asked with a seductive grin.

It felt like they were dancing in the atmosphere, surrounded by stars, seeing motes of energy whizzing past Rock like macroscopic comets. He could see the entire universe; all at once, every particle, every smile, every fly, every grain of sand was revealed to him and was infinitely draining. He started too breathed in the very essence of life, and he breathed out white light. Feeling that both his and Hylis' Newtype abilities were somehow intertwining with each other, the next instant he felt a piercing pain in his chest. It was as if someone literally hammered a nail into his skin and ripped the skin off as that person pulled the nail out. He gasped clutching his chest, and stumbled.

"Save your tricks for a more lusting man!" lash Rock in a sudden raspy voice with a serious and military expression. Although he started sweating, he felt cold, chilled to the bone. He stood up straighter and realized that the pain was almost gone and now with each new breath he took, the pain in his chest lessened; he started to become more aware of his surrounds and that he was still in the lounge.

"Hmmahahahah," she laughed, backing away from him. "The cargo is carrying important parts for my new mobile suit. You see, Lieutenant...I may not be a liar, but I know want I want, and will certainly get," she said while flipping back her purple hair with blonde highlighted tips back. "Oh I am a Cyber Newtype however and seeing that I'm not a liar, I am definitely crazy...if anything happens to that cargo...I will kill you," she said in such a spin shivering way and yet again with the seductive grin and left the room, leaving the two soldiers with Rock.


	12. Frame 12: Operation Top Shadow Part 1

Between Char's ounterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 12: Operation Top Shadow Part 1**

"Sir! Orders from Admiral Maren himself that after we escort the cargo to a safe place that we are to report to the secrete Neo-Zeon and Titans Earth base called Stratos," said Zook.

"Hook the cargo onto the back of my Jypsi (mobile suit similar to the GINN). The engines were modified, so I am capable of towing it over", Rock replied, trying to speak more strongly. He nodded to each soldier as he began to slip into his piloting gear. _"Damn that Hylis… She…a Cyber Newtype?" _The Xanzibar began to follow the Neo-Zeon escorts by Lieutenant-Commander Andrew Harmonica Pendragon.

"This is Lt. Commander Andrew. Sorry for the delay my com is on the fritz again." Andrew lowered the com volume but its still on. "Stupid thing. Bad Nightingale, bad!" Then he turned it back up. "But we will have to jump inside your ship. Don't want to be destroyed on re-entry. After that we'll re-deploy. Then if you could tell me what part of Earth you're heading into. I could give a tour." He laughed as the hatch began to open while Newbark said, "We're heading for New Guinea."

Dukey and his men were now all awake.

"Well, it's about time you guys woke up. Let's board the ship; we've got direct orders to assist in Operation: Top Shadow! All the other fleets are already at Side 7, so we're going to have to hurry if we're going to catch up with them." Dukey looked over to Zach, still passed out on the floor.

"Someone bring him along, he'll definitely be a major asset in this operation. Now let's all head to the Raider and disembark for Side 7!"

Dukey and his crew all boarded the Raider and set off for Side 7. Dukey turned on the tele-com system in all of the rooms on the Raider and read the Operation to his men.

"Operation: Top Shadow. Our mission is to assist the main fleet in taking out half of the colonies at Side 7. Only half of the colonies are military bases, the other half have civillians. We had some spies stay inside colonies to let us know which were bases and which are civilian. Dukey put the map of all the colonies on the screen showing which were military and which were civilian colonies.

"Unlike the rest of the attacking forces, we will be attacking from the bottom. The rest of the AEUG ships will be attacking from the top as planned, but we will attack undetected while in their shadow." Dukey turned on a CG video showing the Operation played out, and continues reading.

"Intelligence has told us that the main Titan forces have been sent to Earth, and the rest of the main forces are out near Jupiter. If we can take out all of their military bases on Side 7, they will not be able to so easily make it to the Earth Sphere, and will have a tough time staying in this war. Good luck to us all, and steer clear of the Earth on your way to Side 7. Oh great, so we can't use Earth's gravity for a speed boost. Thrusters at full, let's get our asses to Side 7!" The Raider took off at full speed completely avoiding the Earth on its way to Side 7.

Sam looked out at the horizon and said to himself, "lights…someone's entering the atmosphere! I didn't get any reports about Federation members entering; it must…could it be the enemy?" Sam let the New England Base know of this and decided to scout it out himself.

Zach slowly woke up in a daze, "_ugh... my head hurts...I don't think I drank anything too severe..._" He got out of bed and stood up straight while looking around seeing that he was aboard the Raider. Putting his clothes on, he went out to find Dukey. He was going to fill Zach in on the upcoming mission.

Dukey told Zach all about Operation: Top Shadow. He then told him to put on his normal suit and get ready. They were only 20 minutes away from Side 7.

"All hands stage 3 battle stations! The colonies are in sight, all mobile suit pilots to the mobile suit deck and prepare for launch!" Dukey looked over at his Sergeant.

"You can handle the Raider right?" The Sergeant nodded in confidence. "Alright, Zach and I are going with the mobile suit team. It'll make this Operation run a little smoother. Zach, let's head to the mobile suit deck." Dukey and Zach headed to the deck.

Andrew landed his Nightingale in the Mobile Cruiser Xanzibar, and only the R9 Gyans followed. "I've instructed the others to stay back and take anything that tries to follow us." he explained.

The Sergeant's voice came over the Raider's tele-com system and into the mobile suits. "We have reached Side 7 and the 1st and 2nd fleet have begun their offensive above the colonies. All mobile suit pilots launch and all battle stations attack the colonies marked on your maps."

Dukey nodded while putting on his helmet and proceeded to the launch pad. "Captain Dukey Aznable LAUNCHING!" The silver Hyaku Shiki took off towards the colonies and headed straight into battle with a team of Tai-Sons.

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to be undetected?"

"Finally some REAL action!" said Zach, taking off in Gundam Nova, the beam saber grasped tightly by its hand sliced through a Tai-Son like nothing. He hit his comm button to talk to Dukey. "You lead the way I'm right behind you."

"Alright!" said Dukey as Zach cranked his thrusters and they headed towards the next colony.

"The Titans had patrol units around the bottom rings dude to our previous attack, after them its home free," explained Dukey who took out two Tai-Sons with his beam saber and headed for the colony mirrors. He landed on one of the mirrors and used his beam saber to cut if off. Just then a green colored Tai-Son landed on the part of the mirror that he was standing on. "Back off fool, we're taking out this colony!"

The Tai-Son pulled out its beam saber and attacked silver Hyaku Shiki head on. They locked beam sabers, both of them were struggling to stay on the piece of the mirror that was drifting off into space.

"!!! This…feeling," said Dukey.

"I am Sergeant Laloo Satigma, you will not destroy my base! Most of my men are off fighting off your other offensive, but I should be able to take YOUR little group on my own!" Dukey's men successfully cut off the other two colony mirrors. Zach raised one of his blasters, aimed and fired at the mirror. Direct hit, it exploded, broke off completely. Zach looked toward Dukey and asked, "take it out like that?"

"Captain, we need you to get out of there so we can fire our Hyper Energy Cannon and take out that colony!"

Dukey nodded and pushed the beam saber forward with his entire mobile suit's might. The Tai-Son lost its balance and fell off the mirror. It then bolted above Dukey and kicked his Hyaku Shiki off of the mirror. Dukey began drifting away, then he use his thrusters to charge as Sergeant Laloo Satigma did the same with his green Tai-Son.

"Begin charging the cannon!" shouted Dukey.

"But Captain you're in the line of fire!"

"Just do it, I'll be out of here before you fire the cannon." Dukey and the green Tai-Son locked sabers once more and were at a stand still.

"Get out of here Sgt. Satigma, my ship is about to blow this colony to hell! We'll both be going with it if you don't stop attacking," warned Dukey

"I would rather take you down with me Aznable!" All of a sudden time and space froze and Dukey quickly found an opening on the green Tai-Son. He pulled back his yellow beam saber faster than the naked-eye can see and shoved it through the right shoulder armor of the mobile suit causing the right arm, holding the red beam saber, to fall off. Dukey grabbed the Tai-Son and pulled it out of the line of fire as time resumed back to normal. "The Captain is out of there, FIRING HYPER ENERGY CANNONS NOW!!" Both cannons fired and took out the 1st colony, leaving nothing but tiny debris where it once stood.

"Great work men, only nine more to go," said Dukey and headed toward the next colony, still carrying the armless Tai-Son. He met up with one of his men in a GM III at the next colony.

"Caris, take this Tai-Son back to the Raider and take the pilot as a prisoner."

"Yes Captain!" said Caris, taking the green mobile suit. Dukey jumped on the mirror of the colony and took it off with his beam saber, he then went on to the next colony and let the others take care of the other mirrors while the Hyper Energy Cannon recharge.

* * *

((Every time you see !!! three times in the beginning of a sentence, try not to confuse yourself. They represent that sudden Newtype DUN DUN DUN noise you hear in any UC gundam anime.)) 


	13. Frame 13: Operation Top Shadow Part 2

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 13: Operation Top Shadow Part 2**

"Exactly, now just keep moving from colony to colony and make sure you don't hit the ones with civilians inside. I'll take out one mirror on each colony, Zach you take out the second mirror and one of my men will take out the third. As soon as you're done removing the mirror move onto the next colony. That way they can fire the Hyper Energy Cannon as soon as it's charged up again," explained Dukey, continuing taking out colony mirrors and every once in awhile he was attacked by two or three Tai-Sons. He would simply cut their mobile suit in half and continue his mission.

Zach hit his thrusters again and took off toward the next one. And then the next one. "_This seems too easy, I have to keep my senses fully alert. I have a bad feeling something's going to happen..." _thought Zach as his Nova raised its blaster again, aimed and fired, obliterating another mirror. All but one of the enemy base colonies was destroyed. Dukey contacted the Raider and said, "Sergeant, put the prisoner on the tele-com. The Sergeant grabbed the prisoner and held him up to the tele-com. "I want you to open a com-link to the final Titan base colony and tell your men to evacuate immediately and surrender to the AEUG!"

Dukey's sergeant opened up a com-link to the colony.

"Fellow Titans, I am Sergeant Laloo Satigma. I order you all to evacuate the colony base immediately and attack the AEUG forces attacking from below the colony!"

"_Damnit, does that bastard not value his men's lives?!"_asked Dukey to himself as the Sergeant turned off the communications. Dukey then opened a link to all his mobile suit pilots.

"Listen, there is going to be a full out attack on us from the Titans. We must all stick together and try our best to finish our mission. We just have to take out this final colony and we can all go home. So try your hardest to take out the mirrors, and clear out of here as soon as possible!"

The colony began spitting out Titan battleships and mobile suits all at once. Dukey and his men attacked the Titans head on, it was their only option.

"Lt. Commander Dred, stay behind me and Zach! I know about the Titans killing your family, but it's not worth your own life to get revenge!" shouted Dukey. The pilot backed off a bit more. He was Dukey's top mobile suit pilot before Zach joined up with them. An ace Oldtype, but an ace nonetheless.

"Start firing your beam rifles into the enemy crowd," commanded Dukey. All of the Raider team's mobile suits began firing at the Titans fleet. They were taking out Tai-Sons after Tai-Sons, but then the Titans began firing back. Dukey looked behind him as his men were being shot down.

"Damnit! No amount of pride or money is worth the lives of my men," said Dukey in raged as the universe seemed to have frozen in time. Dukey fired his beam rifle at the two main battleships taking out the bridges faster than the naked-eye can see. Then he dashed into the crowd of mobile suits and started slashing away. Losing his control was his mistake. By leaving the front of the attack, he left the next man open for attack. Time unfroze and Dukey looked back to see Dred's GM III explode right before his piercing gold colored green eyes "NOOO!!! YOU TITANS…YOU'RE ALL SCUM!"

Zach watched as Dukey was taken over by rage. Zach slapped his two blasters together and shouted, "_**THIS ENDS NOW!" **_with his eyes closed.

Zach opened up his dark grey eyes and the physical characteristics were different. His pupil shrunk and a growth of the iris took place. Zach suddenly unleashed the entire force of his blaster, obliterating the mobile suits coming at them. Turning them all into dust. When the coast was clear and the final mirror destroyed Zach hit his thrusters and boosted to Dukey,

"DUKEY SNAP OUT OF IT, WE NEED TO GO!" Zach's psyche without warning broke into Dukey's mind as he snapped out of his dangerous mindful rage. Dukey's body sat there in the Hyaku Shiki…just breathing heavily as if he ran across an either state. His eyes were closed and his hands were shaking.

"It's my fault…I killed him…I killed Dred!" Dukey watched as his men retreated from the colony.

"Captain, get out of there, we must fire our cannon to take out their final base!" Dukey just floated there and stared at the colony. "_It's my fathers rage that made me do it…my father killed Dred!"_

"Zach, get the Captain out of there, we need to fire the cannon now or the Raider will come under attack!" explained the Sergeant. Zach hit a few switches and buttons in order to increase his booster performance.

"COME ON!" A yellow warning light started flashing in Zach's eyes, "Warning, Danger to Boosters, Overload imminent." Zach grabbed Dukey by the shoulders and hit the boosters, flying out of the path of the canon but towards the Raider. "_Hold out just a bit longer..." _thought Zach as his eyes returned to normal. A loud beeping continued as the warning inside Gundam Nova turned from yellow to red. The Raider was in sight, he just had to push it a bit further.

"FIRING HYPER ENERGY CANNONS!!" The blast took out most of the remaining Titans' forces and completely obliterated the colony. What was left of the Titans was left to retreat to Nexus, the new Titan space station within the reaches of Jupiter. " Mission accomplished, everyone board the Raider and let's get back to Grenada for the debriefing," commanded Dukey. Zach docked the Gundam Nova into the Raider, with help he carried the silver Hyaku Shiki into the Raider as well. Dukey passed out inside. Black smoke was coming out of the thrusters of the Nova.

"_Sigh...well it was time to upgrade anyways," _thought Zach. Zach then noticed some medics carrying Dukey off from his cockpit.

"Hey is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah he'll be fine," the doctor said. "He's passed out from trauma more than likely."

"Hmm..." They took Dukey off to his quarters.

"_Poor bastard..."_


	14. Frame 14: Restoration of the Aznable

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 14: Restoration of the Aznable Family**

Thirty-eight year old Verin Mumei sat in Grenada base's cafeteria sitting back in his chair with a mug of hot coffee. "Being placed on standby is as bad as rotting in hell," he said out loud to himself still annoyed that the reason why he's posted in Grenada was to provide additional safeguard from an experienced pilot. When able, assign him to a more fitting role then his former unit. Verin's former unit suffered casualties from re-entry. Idiots that choose not to report to the ship when told naturally die as idiots.

Rock sat within his cockpit, making sure everything was alright, and that the cargo had been properly secured, "alright, men, prepare for launch," Rock called out, revving up the systems within his Jypsi, "I'm lifting off in 5...4...3...2..1!" he called, his suit lifting off from the ground, and looking for some sort of directions. His superiors were too unorganized for this mission.

"Sir, a direct transmission from Admiral Maren of the Titans himself," said Controller A. On screen appeared the Admiral's face,

"The Raider along with the AEUG's main fleet took out half of our colonies at Side 7," he said.

"Bastards!" said Lt. Commander Newbark. "Should we head back?"

"No, continue your mission...secure Earth in the name of the Titans," said the Admiral as the screen went blank.

_"What a fool...pathetic old man,"_ thought Hylis.

"Roger," Rock replied, revving up the engines and picking up speed, "Prepare for the worst," he advised the other two, his trigger fingers getting itchy.

The space transport ship made it safely to Grenada as Gem knocked on Elly's door before entering. With no answer the door slid to the right and he stepped in seeing that she was in a crouching position, staring into space.

"Elly snap out of it!" said Gem as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned toward him and said,

"Teach me how to pilot a mobile suit."

Dukey woke up in his room shivering, "_What happened?"_ Dukey's body was worn out from pushing himself and the Hyaku Shiki to its limit. He managed to get out of bed and wrapped a blanket around himself as he headed towards the bridge of the ship.

Zach was sitting quietly in the captain's chair, "_what a powerful ship,"_ he thought to himself. The odd light blinked and a few small beeps, but other than that it was dark, and quiet. Most of the crewmen were heading for bed minus the few actually piloting the ship. Zach sat there and just thought about everything.

Dukey made his way to the bridge and tapped Zach on the shoulder.

"Dude, you're in my chair." Dukey took his chair back and got Zach to sit in the other chair a step down from his. Dukey laid back, looking up out into space. He then turned on communications to the entire ship.

" Mission accomplished. We lost some good men out there, but each and every one of us gave it our all and the majority of us pulled through. We will all be greatly rewarded and looked at as the team that took out Side 7. But never forget the lives that were lost today! With each mission comes a challenge. A challenge to accomplish those tasks which have been assigned to you. But each mission always comes with that extra challenge. This challenge is the one that must always come first. This is the challenge of bringing everyone back alive." Dukey stood up and continued,

"We may have accomplished the mission, but we have failed our main challenge! Men, do not look down upon yourselves, for it is not ourselves we should blame but the enemy! If it weren't for the enemy this extra challenge wouldn't exist and our friends, our family would all be here today!" Dukey sat back down and turned off communications.

Zach sat back in his chair after Dukey finished his speech, "So uh...where do I get parts from? I blew out my thrusters trying to make it back to the ship in time. I took a quick peek at them and they're beyond repair," said Zach.

Upon hearing that the Raider and the other ships were making there way back, he wondered if the mission had been a blazing success as it was predicted to be. He was only tipped in on the basics of the plan since he himself wasn't participating in it. He wished he had but without an assigned ship or clear cut orders he was stuck in Grenada, watching his gundam collect dust until then. Such facts annoyed him as he moved dark red hair away from his face and fixed up his red and black uniform.

Yugo had been stationed on the Raider along with his mobile suit under the command of Captain Dukey. He hadn't been on the last mission due to technical problems. He was in his room lying on a bed. Yugo then heard Captain Dukey's speech over the intercom. **"...****sure,"** he said to himself with one eye open looking at Space through the circle-shaped window to the right of him.

The R9 Gyans also loaded inside the ship as the Xanzibar entered into Earth's atmosphere, and headed for New Guinea to the top secret base Stratos, created just for the members who have no problems working with Neo-Zeon or the Titans.

"Lieutenant-Commander Andrew Harmonica Pendragon...so this is the great mobile suit Nightingale I heard so much about," said Hylis entering the loading deck.

Dukey looked over at Zach and answered, " Grenada will have what you need. We will be fully re-supplied and repaired at no cost for our triumph.

"Excellent, is that where we're headed?" asked Zach as Dukey nodded. "Perfect. Oh and Dukey, I want to talk to you about what happened with your raaa…" Zach didn't finish his sentence as Yugo walked down to where Captain Dukey and Captain Zach were and said while saluting slightly, "so when will the new mission be...the Sycthe (similar to the Deathsycthe) just increased it's thrusters for faster space combat..." Yugo had thin black hair that was long, but short cut. He also had light brown eyes.

Andrew bows before the woman. "A gentleman must stay a gentleman even though times of war, and thank you," he said. "Nightingale has been with me ever since I started working for Neo-Zeon. The funnels have saved my ass more times than I care to count. Might I ask your name?"

"You...can call me Hylis, for now. I see a bright future ahead of you Lieutenant-Commander Andrew. My destiny is clear and so is yours...I just hope you're still alive to be in mine," she said and stood very close to him, her lips inches away from his ear and whispered, "hmmahah…the restoration of the Aznable family is near." She left him with that thought and pulled away, "we'll be arriving at New Guinea soon." and existed the room.

Andrew laughed and said to himself, "for me, just as long as the Nightingale and my R9 Gyan can stay mine. I really don't care. Char was a great pilot although. Might be fun to have that family back up." He pondered if he was just hit on, and then shrugged that off as an afterthought.


	15. Frame 15: Infected Newtype

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 15: Infected Newtype**

"I believe we're on course for Grenada right now Yugo. Although Captain Dukey can fill you in with more details. Dukey, can you let me know when we arrive in Grenada. I'll need to get those boosters ASAP so that I can get Gundam Nova back to top condition." Zach saluted before he left. Zach walked through the doors toward his quarters. He'd try to catch a nap if he could, but the scene he saw and felt which was of Dukey's rage placed a shiver down his spin.

Yugo head was slightly tilted so that he could see Captain Zach leave the room out of the corner of his eye. He felt uncomfortable around the Federation, but especially hated Zach. **"****Heh..."** whispered Yugo as he went over and stood behind Dukey's chair. "Don't worry Dukey, I'll protect you. I'll protect from any and all harm," said Yugo with slight grin, wrapping the blanket around him as Dukey dose off the sleep. "Zach is nothing…the sooner you realize that the better. You never know…an unexpected accident might happen to him sooner than you think," whispered Yugo in Dukey's ear. He then took it upon himself and sat in Zach's chair.

Rock slowly lowered his Jypsi into the makeshift garage of Monoxide. Slowly landing, and toning down the fuel gauge, the Lieutenant looked around suspiciously, "Who the hell is this Monoxide, anyway," he questioned to himself as he exited his cockpit to view Monoxide. Lowering himself down on a cable, Rock took off his helmet and asked, "I take it that you're Monoxide?"

Monoxide had just landed before he did. "That's me alright and I'm guessing this is the upgrades?"

"Yes, but I have a question to ask," Rock replied, "Exactly how are you serving Titans in return for these upgrades?"

"These upgrades aren't mine I'm preparing them for YOUR New Cyber-Newtype and I don't need to know who it's for I don't care about the Titans. I'm doing this to get paid," Monoxide said. "Someone called me ok."

Rock nodded as his two men set down the cargo, "well, I believe your well off. So long Monoxide," Rock said, nodding to him and then headed back to his mobile suit.

"_Well off?" _Monoxide thought to what the hell does he mean? "Oh well," Monoxide said opening up the cargo boxes taking pictures of the items and schematics for the item. Monoxide than hooked up a computer to the items and began copying the item list to make one the upgrades.

Andrew stared at his mobile suit and then left the loading bay. He went up to the bridge, and asked Lt. Commander Newbark, "So how much longer until we get to where we need to be?" He turned towards Andrew and said,

"10 minutes...give or take if run into the enemy."

"I doubt it," Andrew said with confidence. "Most of Terra is under the control of Neo-Zeon, and guess who I work for." He chuckled. "I will be waiting on the Nightingale if you need me." He waved his hand as he walked out of the bridge. The Xanzibar arrived in New Guinea and approached the Neo-Zeon and Titans top secret base Stratos.

Zach woke up from his nap, he yawned loudly, "_I wonder what Dukey is up to..."_ He began to walk toward the captain's deck. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, upon entering seeing Yugo sitting in his chair.

"Sorry sir, just watching over Captain Dukey. But now that you're up I'll be going now," said Yugo, jumping out of the chair. Zach knew he should be worried, but shook the feeling off as he approached Dukey who was just waking up.

The Raider arrived at Grenada and everyone was welcomed with medals of achievement and success. Every crew member on the Raider was given tons of cash as a reward for their completion of such an important mission. Eventually the hype died down and everyone un-boarded the ship.

Zach turned to Dukey and asked, "think your mechanics would have some boosters I could get installed on Gundam Nova?" A mechanic was just in the distance and shouted, "hey, you there!" Zach caught up with him and explained the situation in which he replied "Yeah sure man, I'll get the guys on it ASAP." After that, Dukey was hanging out in his favorite restaurant again with Zach to clear his mind.

Dukey sat down to eat and the same waitress came over to him. He ordered the usual, and she winked as she walked away. She came back with the food and Dukey ate his meal. He enjoyed this place because of its food. It had all his favorite food, cooked just the way he liked it. After he was done eating he left a tip, paid and walked back to the AEUG base. "_I bet the Titans are planning to get revenge soon."_

Zach sat down and ordered some food as well. He hadn't had a real good meal in a long time. He finished up and sat back. More things were about to happen, he could feel it. He could sense that Dukey was feeling uneasy about something but he couldn't put his finger on it. Something was bugging him…but what?

It was getting dark out, so Dukey decided to head to his room on the Raider. This ship is his home, and his crew is his family now. "_The Titans are after this ship…I will not let them have it as long as I'm alive! This ship could be the AEUG's only hope at surviving this war."_


	16. Frame 16: To Earth!

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 16: To Earth!**

The next morning, Dukey was summoned by the Admiral. He was given a new mission, a spying mission. He called everyone to the Raider and explained their next mission.

"You are to act as Zeon traders from the mines near Side 4. You will land in New Guinea. Our mission is to locate the Titan/Neo-Zeon base in New Guinea and gather as much information as possible on it. You will not be taking the Raider on this mission, but your mobile suits will be brought by a second AEUG team. Until they arrive, you are to stay undercover and gather information. Is all of this clear? You will be leaving on two separate shuttles in 10 minutes!" Dukey loaded into the 1st shuttle along with Zach and a few other men.

Elly flew after the enemy in Gerwalker mode. She used a machine gun pod, shooting at the booster units. "I hear you Gem!" She yelled aiming and shooting at the enemy mobile suits. The mobile suit thrusters were blown off by both the barrage of bullets from Elly. The mobile suit turned around calmly.

"Elly! Move back! Hurry!" Gem yelled through the comm. unit.

"Right...Gem." She turned to Fighter mode and boosted upward, high into the sky. She then turned back to Gerwalker mode, looking down at the mobile suit. The mobile suit launched a silent beam attack, wiping out most of the backup units behind Elly.

"Launch your missiles now!" Elly did as she was told and fired a cluster of missiles downward. The mobile suit some how dodged the missiles and appeared in front of Elly.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, getting hit by a beam. The words "**YOU DIED,**" flashed in big bold red letters. The mobile suit's head opened up and Gem zip lined up there and said,

"Nice try Elly. You didn't do so badly for you first attempt."

"Again…send me in again," she said.

"But Elly?"

"It has to be perfect. I have to be perfect," she said as the lid closed down.

Zach sat in the shuttle beside Dukey and said, "I hope those guys get Gundam Nova up and running in enough time. Hey Dukey…about what happened to you when we did the operation. Your rage."

"Yeah, I lose control from time to time. Slowly molding into my father's clone."

"No, together we can get through this, you can get through this. Shift the anger into a void of clarity and peace of mind," preached Zach.

After the countdown, the shuttles launched! Dukey and Zach were piloting the first shuttle as they head to Earth.

"It'll be a few days before the mobile suits arrive, so Gundam Nova should be finished by then. For now we just have to worry about getting past the guards in the hangar we're going to dock at," explained Dukey. He opened a duffel bag and pulled out some fake Neo-Zeon trader uniforms and some ID cards supplied by the top AEUG disguise makers.

"Everyone wear these, we'll get some normal clothes when we get to Earth. Put your current uniforms in this bag. Now listen, we've got a bunch of rocks in the back of the shuttle, but underneath all the rock are our weapons. If anything goes wrong, dig under the rocks and grab the machine guns. Hopefully things will go as planned." Dukey removed his clothes, reveling a Neo-Zeon's uniform underneath and placed the ID card around his neck.

Zach slipped into his new uniform and put his ID badge on.

"Chet Skylar? You could have come up with a better name than that?" Zach sighed, "_Chet... I'm not a chet."_ Dukey laughed at Zach and checked his name.

"Alex Majewski. Wow…these are definitely Zeke names. We'll have to refer to each other by our new names for this mission, so everyone go over who's who." Everyone memorized each other's fake names and they begin to joke around.

Yugo heard Dukey's commands. He put on his uniform and rushed toward the 2nd shuttle. Yugo looked over to see Dukey talking to Zach, whispering about something. He couldn't stand he was losing Dukey mentally all because of that Feddie messing in things that doesn't concern him. Yugo looked down at his Mission Description.

"John...Kalaski, that's my name?" he said while sweat dropped form his forehead.

Zach sighed again and let it go, "Okay then _Alex_... How long until we get there and what do we need to know before we get in?"

Dukey left the commands allowing Zach to drive as he explained their next orders.

"We will arrive at Earth in 15 minutes. You and I will then pilot through the atmosphere and land in the Neo-Zeon's main New Guinea base. After this we will be given rooms to stay in at the base. I will go over our strategy once we get our rooms."

The shuttle arrived at the Earth on time and it slowly made its way through Earth's atmosphere. They reached the New Guinea base and were stopped for questioning.

"What are you guys carrying?" Dukey looked over at the security officer.

"Just some minerals for the base." He showed the officer his ID and the officer let them pass. "That was easier than I thought. Neo-Zeon are obviously underestimating their enemies," whispered Dukey to himself. They docked at the hangar and were shown to their rooms. Dukey then called a meeting in his room.


	17. Frame 17: Faithful Attraction

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 17: Faithful Attraction**

Zach looked behind him as the door closed tight, in a hushed voice he asked, "is it safe to talk?" Dukey looked outside and everything was clear.

"Yes! Tonight our mission is to explore this base. Basically a night on the town to familiarize ourselves with places. We can't think of a strategy if we don't know our surroundings. So everyone head on out and check this place out. Buy some new clothes first so you look like regular tourists," explained Dukey who left the room and the base and headed toward the local shopping center which led into a mall.

John (Yugo) stayed in his room quietly, rocking back and forth while talking to himself out loud. "Dukey mental state must be bent…his rage must consume him…but how?"

"_Yugo…"_ John (Yugo) turned around, but saw no one. He was completely alone in his room and yet…was he hallucinating or could,

_"Yugo…come play with us heehee…"_

Zach picked out some civilian clothing, "_Hm…its been a while since I've had the opportunity to wear normal clothes_." He picked out a pair of baggy jeans, some sneakers, a hoodie and just normal street clothes, then continued off on his journey to explore.

The Xanzibar landed within the base and everyone came out as Operator A and B contacted Rock to descend back to Earth/base. As Hylis stepped out, she suddenly froze in time as her surroundings turned into blending colors of red and purple, _"This feelings...could it be Amuro Ray, is he here somehow? No, it's the same feeling I felt before, but different,"_ she thought as time resumed back to normal around her.

"Lt. Newbark, I'm heading out to do some exploring. Andrew will come and assist me, we'll be back in time to discuss our operation," said Hylis, wearing dark blue boots, jet-black knee high stockings, dark blue skirt, black and dark blue long sleeve shirt. Andrew walked by just in time to hear what Hylis said. He just nodded his head and said "So'k with me. I need a bit of fresh air anyway." He followed Hylis.

Both Hylis and Andrew made their way to town,

"Must you wear your Neo-Zeon uniform? Sticking out like a sore thumb?" she asked playfully to what looked like a Neo-Zeon uniform. Andrew just laughed and said,

"I rarely ware the thing. With red hair and a guitar over the shoulder. Hell I'd stick out even if I wasn't wearing the thing. Besides I have a good reputation with people."

"Who's there?" asked Yugo, looking around the room.

"You've been a very naughty boy Yugo," said a female's voice.

"You must kill Zach. He must die," said a male's voice.

"No…don't make me. I…I don't want to," said Yugo, grabbing his hair.

"We can make the pain go away Yugo. We can stop the nightmares," insured the female's voice.

"But if you do not kill Zach—"

"Yes, kill Zach."

"If you do not kill Zach then more visions are to come," said the male's voice.

"No…no…noooaoahahah!" screamed Yugo as his room started to spin, taken over the colors of black and blood red. Suddenly a rush of death and destruction swept over him. He could feel every emotional pain and suffering the people were going through.

"NO!" shouted Yugo. He looked around seeing that his room was normal again…normal and quiet. He slowly stopped rocking and said, "Zach…must die. I will kill you Zach and then Dukey will be mine."

Dukey decided to buy some clothes. He bought a dark green t-shirt and some jeans, and then continued to wander the mall. "_I wonder what they've got to eat here…"_

Dukey searched throughout the entire mall and finally found the food court. Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw a man wearing a Neo-Zeon uniform. He sat down with his food and acted normal, spying wasn't an uncommon mission for Dukey, he had started out in the AEUG as an undercover Neo-Zeon.

"_Who is that girl with him?"_ Dukey looked over at the girl and got a strange feeling…like he knew her already. He kept his cool and continued to eat. Zach sat down across from Dukey, unaware of what was going on.

"Hey did you try these burgers? They ROCK! And these fries! I haven't eaten this well in so long I tell ya." Dukey was looking at Zach who said, "A..heh..soda?" He held out his drink to Dukey. Dukey looked at the soda and took it from Zach.

"Sure thanks. Wow, I'd hate to admit it but the Zeke's did a good job urbanizing this place. I remember when New Guinea was just trees and grass," said Dukey.

Zach took his soda back and finished it off, "aahhhh. Grass and trees huh? Interesting. Do these clothes fit in enough by the way? I think it's as 'urbanized' as possible?" asked Zach.

Both Hylis and Andrew made there way inside the mall, but somehow got separated in which she knew they would cross each other soon. She took this time to head over to the food court and place a coin into a machine and grabbed a bottle of water. As she opened it, a chair from the side of her pushed back, pumping into her causing her to spill an entire bottle of water on Alex Majewski (Dukey) which some made its way on Chet Skylar (Zach).

"Ouh!" she gasped. "I am sosososo sorry," she said while trying to find a napkin to clean them up. Andrew was too hungry to care about being separated. His stomach growled at him. "Ok, ok I'm going." he said to himself. He rushed over to the food court and got into the long line for the pizzeria.

"Damn!" cussed Dukey. He looked up at Hylis and said, "uhh...it's okay. Who're you by the way? I'm Alex Majewski."

"_Wha...what is this feeling? It feels so familiar and yet so different?" _she thought. "I'm Hylis," she said with a smile, not giving a last name. "What brings you to a place like this?" she asked. Andrew finally got up to the counter, and ordered a cheese pizza. It took awhile but it got done. He paid and sat down. After seating himself, he turned his head, scanned the parts of the mall he could see, looking for Hylis while he ate. He spotted her with two strange men. He did nothing, making sure not to interfere. "I don't want to get his uniform all messy, and she can handle herself." He thought to himself, still eating politely.

"We're traders from Side 4. We brought some minerals from the small asteroid mines around those parts," explained Dukey. Dukey sensed something strange from this woman. He gently put his hand on her back, hoping to sense something more from her. "_What the hell!? It's almost like I know this feeling, but I can't remember what it is. Who could she be!? Hylis…is that her REAL name?"_ " Well Miss. Hylis, it's been a pleasure talking to you."

Dukey leaned toward Hylis' ear and whispered as he pointed to Andrew and whispered, "that man's been watching you for awhile…do you want me to say something to him for you?"

"And what's a tall strong trader guy like yourself going to do to a Neo-Zeon soldier?" she asked. "What you can do is um, introduce me to your little friend over there," said Hylis with a wink at Chet Skylar (Zach).

"This is Chet Skylar. He's my partner on this run and co-pilot." Dukey looked over at Andrew again. "_Maybe the feeling is coming from that guy..."_ Dukey gently grabbed Hylis' hand,

"Umm…you should come with us. I'm a little suspicious of that guy over there. He's been staring at you for quite some time now." "_For some reason I feel the need to protect this girl."_ Hylis needed some extra adventure. "_Maybe this feeling is coming from...Chet...I shell keep a close eye on him."_ she thought, allowing Alex to take her hand,

"Go with you two? Sure, why not," she said.

Dukey and Zach both ran off with Hylis. They ended up in a weapon shop within the mall. Dukey decided to take a look at the daggers.

"Wow, you don't see this kind of thing on Side 4. Since we're so close to the AEUG's main base we try to keep things peaceful unless ordered otherwise." Dukey noticed that the feeling is still with him. "_Could it be…this girl?"_

Dukey looked over at Hylis and Zach. They were both looking at each other strangely. As if forming a silent bond or connection that only the mind could see, then Dukey butted in and said,

"Hey Hylis, would you like to go see a movie with me? Chet should probably return to the hangar and make sure they don't need help unloading our trailers, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd come with me." Dukey looked Hylis in the eyes and waited eagerly for her response. "_It has to be her…but who is she and what exactly is this feeling. It's like the feeling I get from Newtypes but…slightly different and more powerful."_

Hylis looked away from Chet. She was glad Alex asked. This sickening unknown feeling she was getting from Zach was killing her. "_This feeling...love is it? Such a weak emotion,"_ she thought.

"Yeah, movies. Sounds fun," she said at Alex.

* * *

Dukey paid for the tickets and they both sit down in the theater. 

"So…are you from New Guinea?" he asked. "_It's definitely her..."_ Hylis pushed back her hair and answered,

"You could say that. And um, how's a space-boy like yourself adjusting to Earth's gravity?" she asked with interest. Dukey leaned back in his chair as the movie started to play.

"Well I've made quite a few trips to and from Earth, so I'm pretty used to the gravity. Going through the atmosphere's always a bit frightening though. So are you with the Neo-Zeon military or anything? I've heard rumors of Neo-Zeon teaming up with the Titans.

"Oh I wish, but I'm not. And yes, that's all they are, rumors." A couple of minuets into the movie and Hylis placed her hand over her heart, _"What this sensation? My head feels heavy...something is pulling me,"_ she thought. "I...I have to go," she said, getting up abruptly.

"You know what. I completely forgot what we where suppose to be doing," Andrew said to himself as he walked in the mall. "Still I got an eerie feeling from those two. Oh well I should just wait at the main entrance for Hylis, then we can head back to base." He stood up and walked over to a bench near the mall's entrance. He tuned his guitar, and started to play.

Dukey stood up too,

Uh…alright, nice meeting you!" Dukey watched her leave and decided to sit down and watch the rest of the movie.

Hylis stepped out seeing Andrew waiting for her. "You look full," she said playfully. "Come, we must return to base. Quickly before anyone sees us," she said to him.


	18. Frame 18: Psychotic Newtype Envy

Between Char's ounterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 18: Psychotic Newtype Envy**

Andrew laughed, and then said jokingly. "Me full? Never, watch in a few hours I'll be eating more food." He then rolled his guitar over his shoulder, stood up, and looked back to make sure they're not being followed. "Okay sure lets head back," he said in a calm tone.

They road back to the base just in time to hear about Operation Deathstar.

"Alright, for those Titans who didn't know this is Admiral Xerces, leader of Neo-Zeon," said Lt. Newbark.

"Operation Deathstar will commence now. Both Titans and Neo-Zeon objective is to bring down the New England Federal Base," said Admiral Xerces.

"We move in now so MOVE IT PEOPLE! Hylis, come with me."

"The Neo-Zeon soldiers will be in their Gaza-Ds, the Titans will still be their Tai-Sons. I will aid you in battle thus being in a new model mobile suit called MS-20D Kämpfer," explained Lt. Newbark.

Andrew walked back to the Nightingale and said to it, "the Kämpfer is going to be there. No worries, we'll out shine it. After all Nightingale, you and my modified Gyan are the best out there." He sat in the open cockpit, playing with his guitar.

Lt. Newbark along with a couple of generals and Admiral Xerces, took Hylis into a private separation deck which they introduced to her, her top secret mobile suit for the first time.

"This is your AXI-000 Jubeley. Modeled by the Qubeley Mass Production Type and Quin Mantha, the Jubeley is perfection," explained Admiral Xerces.

"Made from parts of a Gundam, this is the ideal mobile suit. Equated with the psycommu system, allowing complete control over these new wing-like funnel pods," added Lt. Newbark. "We just need the psycoframe to complete it, but consider this your first test run of this colossal.

Hylis looked up at the gigantic mobile suit with the capabilities and power that can crush a Gundam. The mobile suit was in its Mobile Fortress mode, with its wings folded around it. She was ready as she entered into the changing room where the scientist applied her with a new purple and black normal suit that suited her body and all its glory. A black helmet was placed on her head to record her brain waves.

Zach headed back to his room, but as he opened the door a sharp pain in the back of his head surprised him.

"Ah…could this be another black out?" he asked himself. This sharp pain turned into pressure, building and building trying to collapse his mind. "_You will die…"_

Zach turned seeing Yugo all of a sudden standing next to him, realizing that this was no black out, that this was Yugo doing.

"Stop!" shouted Zach, feeling his body becoming paralyze by the second as Yugo pushed him inside his room.

"You see Captain Zach, Dukey has something I want…I need and you're just in the way. Why he favors you I have no idea…you're weak nothing more nothing less," said Yugo.

"Dude, are you insane?" asked Zach while placing his hands on his head.

"Why yes, yes I am. Unlike you, I couldn't handle what I was given. Being a Newtype isn't fun and games. I suffer very day because of it. Because of people like you. You have no idea…no idea what's going on in this crazy mess I called my mind." Yugo looked up and continued, "but it's okay. The voices, they told me I can have peace."

"Voices?" asked Zach.

"They told me to kill you," said Yugo with a smile as he lunged over to grab a letter opener, "and I will!" Thinking that Zach was physically paralyzed, Yugo threw himself at him, but Zach rolled out of the way as the letter opener stabbed his bed. Yugo turned and thrust the letter opener at Zach, but stopped midway, as Zach's eyes glowed,

"NO!" he shouted as an un-seeable force pushed Yugo into the bed.

"Wha…what power, damn you!" Yugo got up and charged, only this time Dukey ran inside the room and grabbed Yugo arm causing him to drag the letter opener. Dukey twisted Yugo's arm and slammed him into a wall,

"You alright Zach?"

"Yeah," said Zach free from Yugo's mental attack.

"What's going on?" asked Dukey.

"Dukey! How are you? Do you need something sir, are you hungry?" asked Yugo sweetly. Dukey looked at Zach who arched his eye brawl.

"He's a psychopath!" shouted Zach.

"Alright, let's go you," said Dukey.

"No—no, Dukey you must listen to me. You can't trust Zach, if you go with him there will be death and destruction.

"What are you talking about—go where?" asked Dukey.

"Your life…everything you built up to this day will shatter before you very eyes. Please, do not take him with you," begged Yugo. "Like you I am a Newtype, but unlike you or Zach I couldn't handle what I was given. Being a Newtype isn't fun for me…I see things, hear…feel things. Kill me…make it all go away."

Dukey took him off the wall, but grabbed and twisted his other arm and forced him out of Zach's room. Dukey started marching Yugo, calling for backup to take him,

"Hold it right there." Dukey froze, hearing the click of a gun.

"Turn around nice and easy." Dukey did as he was told.

"Sam?" he asked.

"How would a Neo-Zeon trader know my name?"

"Idiot it's me! Captain Dukey."

"Nice try," said Rayse, coming from behind Sam.

"And who the hell are you?" asked Dukey.

"If you're really Captain Dukey then why are you wearing a Neo-Zeon worker uniform?" questioned Sam.

"Because I've been assigned to scope out this base dumb dumb."

"You're the pilot I saw at the New England Federation Base," said Rayse.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you two!"

"Sir!" said an undercover AEUG soldier as Sam placed the gun down.

"Jackson here, take him and watch him closely. He's…messed up in the head," explained Dukey. As Dukey handed Yugo away, under his breath Dukey could barely make out the whisper that went something like, "_I'll kill him too."_ A shiver went down Dukey's spin seeing a deviant smile on Yugo's face.

"What was that about?" asked Sam.

"Nothing…so why are you guys here?" asked Dukey, looking around to see if anyone was around them. He let out his senses, but felt the presence of no one nearby.

"We heard talk of a new joint base between the Titans and Neo-Zeon," explained Rayse, moving his snow colored hair out of his face.

"We were assigned to stake it out and report back to base," added Sam,

"What's your problem?" asked Rayse. Dukey kept look around and over their shoulders. He picked nothing up, but his men and no one else.

"Something's about to go down," whispered Dukey as he soon turned toward his right, hearing something and decided to find out what it was. He started walking and turned left of the base that he was staying at. The sound became louder and then he saw it. In the darkness he could barely make it out, but the sounds he heard were definitely mobile suits.


	19. Frame 19: Eye of the Storm

Between Char's ounterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 19: Eye of the Storm**

"The hell?" said Sam.

"They're heading toward our base, shit!" shouted Rayse.

"You two go and try to stall for as long as you possibly can," said Dukey as they separated. He ran back to his room and sent a message to Admiral Setzbar warning him of even more suspicious activity and to report this to all surrounding Federal bases. This warning would at least give the Federation a fighting chance to defend themselves. But it would not be enough. "_Damn! Our mobile suits won't be here until another hour; I must wake the others and return to the shuttle!"_

Dukey woke up all of his men and they snuck into the hangar. They quickly launched shuttle 1 and landed it near where shuttle two was hiding. Due to the lack of Neo-Zeon soldiers on patrol, they pulled it off without a fuss.

"Alright, everyone arm yourselves! We have to try to stall the Zekes until our mobile suits arrive from Grenada!"

They all arm themselves with machineguns, rocket launchers and grenades and hop in a buggy headed for the city.

"Do not harm any civilians! We must find where the troops are gathering and attack it. It will at least catch the enemy off guard, maybe even long enough for them to have to postpone their attack. For now all we can do is hope and do our best!"

Andrew launched his Nightingale, with a unit of R9 Gyans in a V formation. "Lancer formation, and aim for the heads," Andrew shouted over his com. The R9 Gyans pulled their shields up and stuck their swords out; preparing to engage any enemy mobile suit.

Dukey and his team arrive where the Neo-Zeon and Titans' military had met, but they were too late. Most of the troops had already moved out. They bombarded the place with their missile launchers and machineguns at any Neo-Zeon officers that were still inside.

"This is all we can do for now, let's head back to the shuttles!" commanded Dukey. They turned around and headed back toward the shuttles, still firing rockets at some mobiles suits near the meeting place. Zach followed closely behind Dukey and asked, "How far to the shuttles?" He held a pistol behind him firing at some oncoming Neo-Zeon soldiers. They jumped in and Dukey floored the buggy. "Not too long, we've reached the outskirts of the city. The shuttles in that forest over there!" informed Dukey loudly.

They continued toward the shuttle. Dukey then noticed that the hour was up and looked up to see another shuttle heading for the location at which their shuttles were hiding. He pointed at the shuttle and said, "Zach, do you see that? I think that's our mobile suits! The Admiral said he is sending a surprise along for your and myself." "_I wonder what Setzbar meant by surprise…?"_

"A surprise? What did he mean by a surprise?" Zach was still yelling over the thruster noise, it was almost barely audible to Dukey. They arrived at their shuttle and waited for the shuttle containing their mobile suits to land.

They got out of the buggy and sat in the grass waiting. "We're about to find out," said Dukey to Zach as the shuttle landed and everyone rushed in to get in their mobile suits.

"Everyone get into your mobile suits and follow the Neo-Zeon and Titans' attack team. Once we figure out where they're truly headed we can try to get there first and defend it. Don't wait for me; just go as soon as you're inside your mobile suits!" ordered Dukey.

About twenty AEUG mobile suits took off, leaving the shuttle only half full. Dukey entered to find two new mobile suits. "This must be what Admiral Setzbar meant by surprise," said Dukey as the pilot of the shuttle approached Dukey and Zach.

"These are gifts from the Admiral himself. Two brand new mobile suits. A red MSR-00100ST Hyaku Shiki Kai was a completely rebuilt Hyaku Shiki, using the most modern of parts. This has all the abilities of the Hyaku Shiki and more. The OS10 Gundam Nebula, built using the data acquired in all of the previous wars. The Gundam Nebula is known as the Perfect Weapon. It transforms into a mobile armor that allows flight through the atmosphere.

The Admiral said that you two more than deserve these new mobile suits and that if anyone is going to turn the tide of this war, it will be the Raider team." Dukey looked over at the Hyaku Shiki Kai thinking, "_I definitely like the changes made to this. And the MSR is amazing in itself!"_ He hopped inside the Hyaku Shiki Kai and looked over to Zach asking, "you going to try out your new mobile suit?"

Zach was speechless, he climbed into the cockpit and looked around, and he hit the comm button, "let's see what kind of stuff the AEUG has to offer a Feddy like me!" Zach hit the boosters and took off leaving Dukey in his dust. TopBottom of Form

Dukey launched into the air as he caught up to Zach and they followed the attacking Neo-Zeon/Titans troops to their destination. Dukey then radioed the New England base, warning them of the attack.


	20. Frame 20: A Call in Space

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 20: A Call in Space**

Zach followed the Kai and transformed into his mobile armor mode. Piloting Nebula was remarkably similar to the Nero system in the Nova. The only difference was that he had to have a helmet on; this displayed everything instead of on monitors. It had a lot more aggressive boosters and easier to handle. It was a lot more powerful though, he checked the power levels and gauges, things were working at 100 percent. "_This is remarkable...leave it to the AEUG to come up with a piece of work like this."_

The red Hyaku Shiki Kai caught up to a straying R9 Gyan and began to opened fire. The beam Gatling gun on the Hyaku Shiki Kai struck the R9 Gyan's leg and blew it right off. Dukey then pulled ahead of the R9 Gyan and turn 180 degrees, heading straight for its cockpit. The Hyaku Shiki Kai took out two hyper beam sabers as Dukey pulled off to the side right before crashing into the R9 Gyan. The left hyper beam saber sliced right through the R9 Gyan's cockpit destroying the mobile suit and the pilot. Dukey then continued to follow the attack team.

The mobile armor swooped down and transformed into the Gundam Nebula as Zach took out his beam saber, seeing that the beam was huge…the blade came out the size of a normal mobile suit. Another R9 Gyan was in the distance, Zach hit his boosters and sliced it right in half, no problem. He took out his heat rod whip and threw it toward the R9 Gyan, again slicing it now into quarters. "_Amazing..."__ he thought_ as it was the only thing on Zach's mind at that time.

The Gaza-D's and Tai-Sons swarmed in first just as New England Federal Base received the warning and help. The pilots of the base came out with GM III, not much improvement from the I or II versions. The Tai-Sons distracted the GM's while the Gaza-D's hovered in and started bombing the place with their 2 x 14-tube missile launchers. The Alex-NTX and the second generation Gundam Mark III returned fire.

Dukey arrived at New England Base with his team, but it was too late, the attack had already begun.

"Damn you Neo-Zeon!" cussed Dukey. He attacked the Gaza-D's first, to avoid anymore damage to the base. He sliced the first one in half, but another one fired a missile at him. The Hyaku Shiki Kai did a back flip over top of the missile, just barely dodging it. Dukey then shot at the missile with his vulcans, preventing it from hitting a building.

Zach threw out his whip and hit a missile out of his way; it retracted back into his shield. "Dammed! Now what?!" Zach yelled to Dukey through the com. Dukey sliced a Gaza-D in half with his hyper beam sabers and responded by saying, "we must destroy all of the Gaza-D's. We have to at least save what's left of the base." All of a sudden Dukey's Hyaku Shiki Kai was hit by a barrage of missiles. The missiles came from the shield of a R9 Gyan. "_Freakin' antiques!"_ The Hyaku Shiki Kai shot the R9 Gyan with his pulse laser guns. The explosion took out an anti-aircraft turret. "_It's impossible to win if we have to fight in or around the base. We just keep wrecking it more,"_ thought Dukey.

Hiding within the wooded area, surrounding the base was a 2 x 360mm giant bazooka which fired five rounds per clip in Zach's direction. Zach quickly sensed something and leaped over to his right side as the missile suddenly hit where his Gundam was just standing. Dukey turned around and attacked the location that was firing at Zach with his pulse laser guns. There was a huge explosion, but it didn't stop whatever was firing at the Gundam Nebula.

"Zach, get outa there!" commanded Dukey. A loud siren and lots of lights ignited Zach's helmet. **_Incoming Missiles!_**

"What the?!" Zach closed his eyes tight and felt the world slowly slow down. He spun around and with his whip he hit each of the rounds out of the way, and they exploded in midair. He stopped spinning and hit the boosters and got out of the way. "Nebula! Locate Target!" _"**Target Cannot Be Found!**"_

"What?! Where are you?" questioned Zach. He cast his senses out and felt a presence close by.

"The Hyaku Shiki?" said Lt. Newbark with interest, dodging the blast coming from the pulse laser guns. His Kämpfer laid on its stomach and at incredible speed zoomed pasted the Hyaku Shiki Kai and quickly rotated around, firing its 2 x ZUX-197 Jagdgewehr shotgun from behind.

Out in space, Alexis suddenly woke up. She had been drifting in her mobile suit for days, severely damaged, and hungry. She tried sending a distress message, and hopefully someone would find her and pick her up. If she had to, she would lie about anything, just to survive now.

"This is Alexis Morgalia, I am in immediate danger and require assistance. If anyone is out there, please help me." She slumped in her seat. The zero gravity made it possible for her to survive without food for so long, without the pressure of gravity weighing down on her body, she was able to save what little food she had. "Why did this happen?" she asked herself, as she set the message to repeat, and set the repeat to every fifteen minutes, then drifted back to sleep. She began to dream about her parents and how they were murder by a psychotic bastard. Her parents just wanted to help the poor guy, but there was something that just wasn't right with him. He began to get more and more violent and aggressive…his strange unfamiliar Newtype abilities began increasing at a rapid rate, till he finally snapped.

Sensors began beeping in the R-siren mobile suit. Alexis had woken up due to this and scanned her screen for information. "Please, please be some one who can help. Please!" she said feebly.

Tracking the last transmission Verin was able to pick up the exact location of the space craft and began heading straight to the location, his beam rifle in hand incase of need but for the most part his concentration was on getting to the pilot before air eventually ran out. Verin hoped the pilot had a normal suit on or that would make the transfer much more difficult.

"Well at least the damsel in distress is on our side," he said wondering how this woman got herself stranded. Once he found what he was looking for he came to an abrupt stop and aligned his cockpit with hers. Making sure no enemies were nearby he unbelted himself, opened his cockpit and pushed off tot he hatch of the AEUG woman's craft and began banging on he hatch, waiting for a response. He didn't just want to open it and find that she didn't have a space suit on.

Alexis readied her knife, just to be safe. She opened the hatch and stared into the red eyes of her rescuer. "Thanks for the save. I've only have three hours of air left, and the power is almost out." She quickly surveyed the suit of her rescuer. It was obviously of AEUG make.

"I see. I'm of the AEUG forces. Looks like you're in luck. Will you need this powerless hunk of metal brought along as well?" he asked, knocking on the metal of her cockpit hatch. Verin extended his hand out to her as Alexis put down her knife into her side pocket and grabbed his hand. She looked back at her R-siren mobile suit and told him yes. Alexis crawled inside Verin's mobile suit and he a boarded hooked the R-siren to his mobile suit.


	21. Frame 21: Shadows of the Twilight

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 21: Shadows of the Twilight**

Dukey was hit by shotgun shrapnel. The Hyaku Shiki Kai turned around to see the Kämpfer. _"Kämpfer…__I've heard of this mobile suit. They say if it was developed sooner into the one year war, the Zeon's would have been the victor__," _thought Dukey as he pulled out his two hyper beam sabers and lunged at the Kämpfer.

Zach caught Dukey taking off out of the corner of his vision. "_What is he doing?"_ Kämpfer sat up just as the Hyaku Shiki Kai hyper beam saber lunged into the ground, but in doing so the Kämpfer pointed its two giant bazookas (mounted on its back) at the Hyaku Shiki Kai head.

Dukey quickly slammed both wrists, while holding the hyper beam sabers into a spin helicopter-like shield of destruction. The spinning beams sliced through the cannons and Dukey backed away from the Kämpfer. "Leave this place and we will spare you! You have caused enough death for one day! Leave now!" shouted Dukey.

"This is no antique boy. You have no right to question our objective after the stunt you pulled back in space." said Lt. Newbark to Dukey.

"Damn, there's too many!" shouted Sam, firing his 2 x 90mm Gatling guns, mounted in the forearms.

"Shĭt!" cussed Rayse as the second generation Gundam Mark III jumped over a Gaza-D and then jabbed a beam saber in a Tai-Son. "Fighting Neo-Zeon soldiers is one thing, but the Titans too…"

The Nebula had found the Kämpfer, seeing it and Dukey were having their little skirmish. "What a shame. He offered you mercy and you said no." Zach fired up his beam saber again and thrust it directly behind Lt. Newbark who lost his shotgun. "You are defenseless!" shouted Zach, but to his surprised the Kämpfer was still unbelievably fast as it propelled a panzer Faust which hit the Nebula's shield as the whip dropped on the ground from it. Dukey pulled out his beam rifle and aimed them both at the Kämpfer's feet. "Come out of your mobile suit! If those feet move I fire!" threatened Dukey.

"Wanna bet!" said Lt. Newbark as he fell on his back. The Kämpfer pocket opened up and it pulled out a fifteen long whip-like chain mines which wrapped around the Nebula's leg. Lt. Newbark pulled it as a five chain mines attached to the Nebula's leg and exploded, taking it off. The Kämpfer rotated back onto its stomach and took off back into the woods, "RELEASE THE IT NOW!" commanded Lt. Newbark...suddenly even with all the battle going on, the ground beneath them started to quiver...as the Earth shook in fear of what was coming.

"No…no…nooooo!" shouted Yugo in a room with a guard standing in front of the door. Yugo laid on the floor and started rocking, placing his hand over his head.

Red lights flashed in Zach's face. "That bastard blew my leg off!" Zach lost himself again for a second as his dark grey eyes' physical characteristics changed. His pupil shrunk and a growth of the iris took place. As the Kämpfer headed for the woods, the Nebula grabbed and threw out the whip which wrapped around the Kämpfer; Gundam Nebula caught Lt. Newbark off guard and pulled him right through his beam saber. The Kämpfer's lower section was completely separated from its top half, and both mobile suits hit the ground.

The Hyaku Shiki Kai grabbed the Nebula before it hit the ground and tossed it to safety. It then came back and with its beam rifle, starting firing back at R9 Gyans, Tai-Sons, and Gaza-D's like mad.

Lt. Newbark ejected as a gigantic brand new mobile suit headed toward the base. Even though it was hovering, the mobile suit was sitting a crouching position, with its black wings folded around it, covering its body as if protecting itself.

"Hahuhh...I'll kill you all," said Hylis, sitting in the unique cockpit. Hylis really didn't have any gears or controls which were replace with a digital looking laptop. Zach hit his boosters and took off toward what was left of the New England Base; he had to get Gundam Nebula back onboard to be repaired before it suffered a fatal blow. Once there he got out, swearing as he saw the damage. "DAMMIT! How could a lowly Kämpfer do this much damage to my Gundam." Crewmen swarmed around Nebula. "I need this fixed now!" Yes sir came out of their mouths as they went to work.

"Bye!" said Hylis as the fin-like antenna lit up and unleashed a 2-barreled scattering beam shots from its head hitting both half of the resistance forces and half of the base's forces all at once and at the same time. Dukey looked over to see the mobile fortress.

"!!! _I know this feeling…Hylis?!"__ shouted Dukey. The _Hyaku Shiki Kai jetted behind the mobile fortress. He opened fire on the fortress, but its beams just sparked off the incredible armor. "Hylis! Is that you in there?"

"_I can sense her!"__ thought Zach, turning his head toward the outside. _

"Why are you doing this? There's nothing left of this base, now you're just killing helpless innocent survivors!" shouted Dukey.

!!!_ A cosmic white flash sparked on her forehead, sending out a tingling sensation inside her body._

"Alex?" she said, sensing him like never before. "Wha...what are you doing here?" The Hyaku Shiki Kai stabbed both of its hyper beam sabers into the mobile fortress. "_I can't hit the cockpit. I know she's in there!"_ thought Dukey as he shouted,

"I gave you a fake name Hylis; I'm actually Captain Dukey Aznable of the Raider AEUG team. Leave this place alone Hylis, please!"

A current ran through Zach, like a wind whipping a rope. It was electric: it charged his so that he felt he could fly or dance above the Earth as he rushed over and hit his com link back up in the base and screamed, "DUKEY! GET AWAY FROM THAT! WE CAN'T EVEN GET A READING ON HOW POWERFUL IT IS! IT'S GOING TO DESTROY YOU! RUN! RUN!!!"

The sabers went in and created a hole within the front half of the wing-shield, but no true damage was done,

"You...you lied to me? I...I never opened up to anybody in my life...not even my own fa...ther. Did you say Aznable? As in Char Aznable?" she asked. The mobile fortress kicked up speed which threw the Hyaku Shiki Kai off. Then it circled around and bum-rushed the Hyaku Shiki Kai.

"_GAHH! FORGET THIS!" _thought Zachas he ran toward an in progressed Rick Dias II in a hangar of the Earth Federation England Federal Base.

"Sir, you can't seriously be thinking about going down there are you, its suicide!" said a mechanic.

"I don't care! If he doesn't get away from that thing he's dead!" Zach hit the boosters and took off toward Dukey's location, sensing him and his significant other. "Dukey!" It came over the comm system, "we need to go! NOW!"

Dukey tried dodging the fortress, but wasn't fast enough and was smashed into. The Hyaku Shiki Kai's legs were smashed off, but the thrusters still had enough power to keep Dukey in the air.

"You have to understand Hylis! I was on an undercover mission, we couldn't give out our real identities or Zeon wouldn't have let us land in New Guinea! Char Aznable… was my father, correct!" explained Dukey. Zach caught up just in time to see Dukey's mobile suit's legs go flying off.

"NO!" shouted Zach.

"Captain Zach!" Zach turned seeing the Alex-NTX and the second generation Gundam Mark III approaching.

"Sam, you and Rayse must get out of here now."

"Wait what…why? We can still take them," asked Rayse.

"I'm not telling you, I'm commanding you now GO!" Zach punched in the boosters to max speed and flew right over to them both.

"...your father...your father?! You LYING BASTARD! How DARE YOU INSULT me and my family! Char Aznable has no SON! I've been lying to you too Dukey...my real name...my full name is Hylisesia Khan Deikun!"

"_I…I have a sister…impossible?! But…how? She's a Cyber-Newtype…does this mean…?"_ Dukey froze in thought from this shocking mind breaking new information. The shock was worse for him than it was for Hylis, for he believed her. The Hyaku Shiki Kai was hit by a missile fired from the last remaining Gaza-D's. The missile hit the cockpit directly and Dukey was thrown about inside. The Hyaku Shiki Kai now looked just like a giant ball of scrap metal. Dukey was inside…still breathing.

"Listen…sister…you must believe me!"

"Shut up, SHUT UP YOU LIER...AHHHH!" screamed Hylis as she grabbed her head. There was something very wrong with this mobile suit...as if she wasn't controlling it, but it controlling her. "My head...it feelings heavy," she said as the shrinking of the pupil and growth of the iris took effect.

"I'll...I'll KILL YOU ALL HAHAAHAH!!!!" she yelled as the mobile fortress suddenly transformed into a gigantic mobile suit looking Gundam of unknown origin. The in progressed Rick Dias swooped in and grabbed the Hyaku Shiki Kai, but it was caught as the Jubeley unleashed an amazing scattered display of lasers beams that literally destroyed the New England Federal Base and what was left of the Hyaku Shiki Kai. Pilots, leaders, and civilians were all caught in the crossfire. After the dust settled, the mobile suit transformed back into the fortress and vanished as what was left New England Federal Base was nothing but desert waste land.

Dukey crawled out of whatever was left of the cockpit and rolled over to see Titans' officers. They grabbed him and took him to a prison where they locked him up. Dukey laid there in the cell, feeling nothing but pain. Titans' doctors looked at him and did all they could do to try and stop the bleeding. _"I have...a sister..."_


	22. Frame 22: Prison Cell

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 22: Prison Cell**

Verin had taken the lone female AEUG pilot back to Grenada and after handing her over to more proper officials he had went out to resume patrol however, fortune did not shine on him. Despite patrolling not too far from base he had stumbled upon large number of unknown enemy forces. Needless to say he fought well and almost had the upper hand if not for an anti mobile suit cannon damaged his thrusters leaving him immobile. Had it been Earth the battle wouldn't be over but in space he was a rag doll and ultimately forced to surrender. Both he and his mobile suit were being taken to the Stratos base prison. It was secure and would be a safe place to hold the unique mobile suit. Given the damage it had done to the fleet it was harder to simply scrap then one might think.

Back on Earth, Hylis brought the Jubeley back in one piece as scientists assisted and helped take off her special normal suit. They stood back and gasped when they took off the helmet, seeing that Hylis now had the upper part of her hair dark purple and the lower half blonde.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a brother Doctor Weaver?" asked Hylis.

"Wha..what?" she said.

"Do not lie, I have a brother," informed Hylis, changing her clothing.

"Yes...yes you have an older brother. From my understanding, his name is Dugan Deikun and this was hidden from the both of you because unlike his your destiny is clear," explained Doctor Weaver.

"This changes everything," said Hylis, walking out of the room wearing a purple military uniform shirt which formed a ruffled skirt at the bottom, black high stocks, and knee high purple boots. Even Doctor Weaver who has no Newtype abilities felt it…Hylis changed. She is different…was this the Jubeley's doing…affect?

Hylis made her way to the Admiral Xerces office for more questioning.

"Ensign Hylis...so the rumors are true, Char does have an heir," said Xerces, sitting down in a leather chair.

"What does this have to do with me?" she asked.

"I am the ruler of Neo-Zeon. Everything your father once had is now mine. You are his daughter yet you side yourself with the Titans? I want know why?" he asked. She walked over toward him and said,

"To get military experience and to increase my Newtype potential. Also, you are right about one thing Admiral."

"And what is that?" he asked while she bent over to whisper in his ear,

"I am my father's child." She quickly pulled out a handgun from behind and shot the Admiral in his chest three times. "What's yours is mine, what's mines isn't yours."

Two guards rushed in, causing her to back flip over pass them and shot the left guard in the head and then fired two more shots at the guard on the right.

"AHH! You twisted bitch!" shouted the guard in pain.

"What can I say…I'm sick and twisted and I love it!" said Hylis seductively. "Now scream for me baby. HAhahahaha!" she said with a smile as she jammed her fingers into the bullet holes, increasing his pain,

"AHHHAH!"

Rock had to commend the efforts of his comrades. He had helped strategize the battle, but he had no idea how much of a success it became. Patting various pilots on the back, Rock decided to let them enjoy their little moment of glory. It would build up morale.

Rock turned seeing Hylis walking down the staircase in which he congratulated her by saying, "Nice job out on the field Ensign."

"Thank you. A part of me wished you were there, but then the other half am glad you wasn't and is safe and alive," she said back.

"I wish I could've fought alongside you as well, but orders are orders," Rock replied to Hylis. "Besides, they needed me as a tactician."

"I see, and was the delivery of the cargo smooth. No trouble from the enemy?" she asked.

"It all went smoothly although…" Rock replied, when suddenly a buzzer went off, "What the hell?" he asked, getting a close up on the U.M.S. and instantly recognizing it, "Monoxide...I should've kept a closer eye on that bastard," he said, looking at a screen.

"Ah, he must be ready. Go and help him, I must go and do some interrogations," she said to him.

Dukey sat up slowly, awake from what was going on outside.

"_I feel a life has been lost…Hylis what have you done?_" Dukey peered out the barred window and watched what was going on outside. "_An intruder?"_

Alexis woke inside of a med bay, with bandages on her torso. "_Must have gotten hurt during the battle..."_ she thought, while examining her surroundings. She soon seen a plate of food, and assumed it was for her. As she went to reach for it, an AEUG soldier came in.

"Ahh, you're awake. I am Gem Zerez a Civilian Scientist; it seems you almost ran out of air just as you got to the base."

"Where am I?" asked Alexis

"Why you're in my medical bay, which in turn is inside Grenada. I would tell you more but, for now eat up..." Gem and Alexis talked for sometime, and soon he turned around to leave, but said, "Oh and one last thing...Admiral Setzbar wishes to see you when you are finished here. When he heard about your mobile suit, his interest was...curious."

Alexis, who was eating at the time tilted her head in a curious manner, "Courush?" she asked with a mouth full of food.

"Now now, eat up, and I'll take you to the Admiral"

Then the second shuttle had to haul the survivors from both shuttles back to Grenada where they reported their mission. There the Raider was parked, with nobody to pilot it. Everyone had thought Dukey and Zach to be dead. The Raider was shortly given to Captain Athens Fritz. He was one of the best Captains in the AEUG and would definitely put the Raider to good use. Other than the new captain, the Raider team remained the same.

Hylis headed down into the prison cell. One in particular in Cell Block B, she slid the small door window to the side.


	23. Frame 23: Killer Found

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 23: Killer Found**

Meanwhile at Grenada, Captain Athens was in a meeting with Admiral Setzbar.

"You mean to tell me that you believe that Neo-Zeon is merely using the Titans until they can find a weakness?"

"Yes Captain. Do not fear this alliance, for I believe it will end soon. We must first rid the Earth Sphere of the Titans before we can hope to destroy the Neo-Zeon."

"Yes sir!"

"You and the Raider team will take your new ship to Luna II. There you will join up with a second attack force. Do your best to wipe out as many Titans forces as you can! The Titans are weaker now than ever before. Why else would they side with Neo-Zeon? Leave now Captain and when you return, my men will have a new mobile suit waiting for you. That is…if you survive."

"I will not fail you Admiral!" Captain Athens and the Raider team launched and headed across the Earth Sphere toward Luna II.

Back at Stratos, as Verin waited in his cell, he simply took the time to access the state of the war. Much couldn't be said except that things were reaching the crisis point for both sides. The question was whether this would be the climax or just a close call.

Zach woke up…he was on the floor. Everything was dark and disorientated.

"_Where am I?"_ Zach looked around, all he saw was bars. Was he imprisoned? He didn't remember much, he was going after Dukey and then everything went white…a cracked mirror was on the wall on the far side, it was filthy but Zach could see the bandage on his head, he took it off. An enormous cut went from his forehead to his cheek bone. "That's going to scar pretty badly..." He looked around, there had to be a way out somewhere.

"Okay...take me to your captain," Alexis said to Gem. Alexis had a low cut pink-ish hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a long skinny orange shirt, with white high up shorts, orange gloves, and orange and white boots.

"Follow me please." They walked down a corridor, Alexis grabbed her stomach, and groaned, "Uhh, haven't had real food for days, and I probably won't keep it down..."

"Gem! Where the hell have you bee…oh…and who's this?" asked Elly, walking over toward them.

"Ah Elly, I would like you to meet Alexis Morvalia. Alexis this is Elly Van Houten Blues.

"Hi," said Alexis. All three of them continued walking,

"So Alexis…what's your story. Why were you drifting away?" asked Gem.

"My team was attack by some sort of group. They wiped us out, only I survived."

"Really?" asked Elly. "Who was the group?"

"That's the thing; I've never seen them before. It doesn't matter, he wasn't with them," she said.

"He?" asked Elly.

"You see, I was enlisted into the AEUG after parents died due to conflicts between the four nations, and I vowed to find the pilot of the Gundam that killed my parents and exact revenge!" he answered with hurt in her eyes.

Elly felt her pain…similar to hers, but this pain went deeper. Beyond the girl's control. Revenge itself darkened the girl's heart.

"Do you know who the pilot was?" asked Elly.

Within a holding room, a moth landed on Yugo's shoulder.

"Hello Yugo." Yugo looked around first and then back at the moth,

"Umm…hello."

"Yugo, you must get to Dukey and kill Zach," said the moth, slowly flapping its wings up and down.

"Bu…but I don't wanna. Why should I do it?" asked Yugo.

"You must do it Yugo because if you don't I can turn your mind into a living hell. Every nightmare, every pain, every emotional torment well scar you for…the rest of your life," explained the moth as the room started to spin. "Do you want me to unleash it…do you want me to release hell…Yugo?"

"…no," said Yugo in fear.

"Yugo, who are you talking to?!" asked Jackson, with his back against the wall.

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Yugo as his shackles came off of him and he stood up slowly. Jackson got ready to tackle Yugo but unbeknownst to him, Yugo lifted up his hand halfway which caused Jackson to slam into the wall and to be lifted up, touching the ceiling.

"I'm so going to enjoy killing you," said Yugo with a smile, squeezing his hand. The more he squeeze, the more pain surged through Jackson's body, as if being crushed as his bones started to break and organs started to spew.

While on there way to see the Admiral, all three of them was soon bumped into,

"YOU!" shouted Alexis as Yugo Hitaki's and her eyes met. "It's you…you're the son of a bitch who killed my parents!"

Elly eyes widen as Alexis took out her knife and charged toward Yugo. He moved out of the way, causing her to miss. He pushed her in her back and sent her flying down the corridor. His eyes flashed darkly, sending a shocking pulse of energy directly into the mentally of Gem and Elly when they looked into his eyes. They suddenly felt lost in his own reality and mental state as memories of troubling personal events kept playing in their minds over and over again.

"AH!" screamed Elly, falling to the ground, grabbing her head, seeing her brother die over and over. Then Yugo snapped out of it, seeing that Alexis began to stand and he ran off to the mobile suit deck.

"Alexis, are you okay?" asked Gem, running over to help her up after gaining back control over his mind.

"Dammit! He was a member of the AEUG all along?" he questioned. She got away from Gem and ran after him.

"AHHH!" screamed Elly. Gem turned and ran over, seeing a blood bath belonging to a soldier named Jackson as his nametag floated above the red liquid trail.


	24. Frame 24: Exact Revenge

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 24: Exact Revenge **

"HAA!" shouted Alexis, tackling Yugo to the floor. She pulled out her knife again and pressed herself on top of Yugo and began forcing the knife down on him. Yugo used his arm to push the knife back away from him,

"You killed my parents!" shouted Alexis.

"The look on their faces when I slit their throats was so promising," confirmed Yugo with a smile. Alexis hazel eyes widen as her anger increased to pure hatred for this person. Hatred for this psychotic bastard who played God and took her only family away from her just for the shits and giggles. Yugo's eyes turned to a darker shade as Alexis found herself lost in her own mind. She soon was reliving the events that had taken place before coming to Grenada. A mobile suit shot and blew off her R-siren's shoulder armor off,

"AH!" she murmured, seeing that blood was sliding down her arm. Yugo smiled as a flash of another memory took over Alexis. The R-siren was kicked back which in reality sent Alexis flying off of Yugo as he jumped up to run to the mobile suit deck.

"Alexis!" shouted Gem as she flew straight into him. "You're hurt," he said, looking at her shoulder.

"I don't care!" she yelled, pushing him away.

"Ah, there you are Scythe," said Yugo, seeing his mobile suit. He quickly got his mobile suit together and took off,

"NO!" yelled Alexis.

"Alexis, he's gone," said Elly, wrapping her arm around Gem.

"I had him and…no, I would give up my life than let that demon of a Newtype escape," she said and loaded into her mobile suit.

"Alexis stop! Your mobile suit is too damage," reminded Gem. But it was too late and Alexis took off after Yugo.

Back on Earth, Dukey froze all of a sudden. "_I'm not alone in here. I can sense someone else…Zach?"_ Dukey laid down holding his chest in pain. The nurses had finally stopped the bleeding, but had to wrap up his chest due to some bruised ribs.

Monoxide contacted the Lieutenant Commander of the Titans. "I'll be coming in person to bring the new upgrades," Monoxide said before he got in his Jet mobile suit in its mobile armor mode.

Monoxide entered through the Earth's atmosphere and made it a few feet away from the base waiting for a docking station to open for him Monoxide waited outside the base.

Yugo hovered above Grenada, waiting for Alexis to come. The front and back of his long shoulder armor began to open up as he said softly,

"This should be fun."

"DAMN YOU!" shouted Alexis, whipping out her beam rifle. She fired a couple of beam shots which the Scythe dodged. The R-siren left hand took out a beam saber as the Scythe took out a twin beam saber. She fired two more shots which the Scythe spun its saber around as the beams hit. Yugo then lunged toward Alexis as their sabers clashed.

"You think you can stop me? You're nothing but a pathetic Oldtype!" shouted Yugo as he slashed off the R-siren's left arm.

"It ain't over!" shouted back Alexis as she blew off the Scythe's right leg.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Yugo, charging.

"Then I'll take you down with ME!!" shouted Alexis, charging her R-siren.

"NOOOAAOHAAHAH!" screamed Yugo unexpectedly as the R-siren ducked and moved, crashing straight into the cockpit, causing both mobile suits to explode.

Back in Grenada, Elly was speechless, seeing the whole fight on screen. Was this her fate…will revenge lead her down a path to her own death. The thought caused her to pass out into Gem arms.


	25. Frame 25: Beautiful Danger

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 25: Beautiful Danger**

The ground split and opened up, revealing a docking port for Monoxide. Lt. Newbark came out to greet him.

Monoxide slowly lowered the huge ship in its form. He then jumped out and shook hands with the Lt. Newbark, "I'm ready to install the equipment and I want my pay." Some Neo-Zeon soldiers came in to assist,

"Thank you Monoxide, but your assistance isn't needed anymore. We'll take it from here. Here is your payment, all in cash," said Lt. Newbark handing Monoxide a briefcase.

"I think my assistance is needed," said Monoxide while looking at Lt. Newbark. Monoxide took the briefcase and turned to his ship and began walking up to it to get the parts. Lt. Newbark gave the soldiers the signal to help assist Monoxide with the cargo.

Andrew just started to walk around, tuning the guitar. Around the corner he saw Hylis and the prisoner, he quickly went back around and put his back against the wall, listening.

Zach turned to his right…Dukey was trying to contact with him, but there was nobody there anymore. It was like he had been blocked off…

_"Dukey are you there? I'm in a cell somewhere…"_ He concentrated to his full power; he somehow just knew it would get through to him.

Dukey touched his aching head. He felt Zach again. "_Zach, I can sense you, you ARE here! Listen…our cells mustn't be too far apart. I think I can convince Hylis to let us out of here, after all she IS my sister."_ Dukey sat up and tried to sense any other members of his team. There were a few locked up, but most of the crew escaped and made it back to Grenada in the Raider.

_"Hello Zach."_ A female voice entered into Zach's mind…It sounded familiar.

"_This has to be who is intercepting…_" he thought.

"Who are you?" asked Zach to the unknown female voice.

Monoxide hit a button on his wrist watch as his cargo bay opened. "This way in there in a brown crate hit anything else and an alarm will be activated and you will be killed."

Meanwhile, Captain Athens and the Raider had arrived at Luna II. They had met up with the secondary attack force and had begun their attack on the main Titans' base.

"Now men, fight this battle to avenge the comrades that you lost in New Guinea! Kill ALL Titans' forces!" The entire Raider team launched in their Rick Dias II accepted the Sergeant who was piloting the ship. Captain Athens launched in his Rick Domias and the battle began.

_"Zach...its me, Hylis."_Zach turned his head seeing Hylis on the other side of the bars.Zach thought hard on that statement.

"..._Hylis?"_ There was a white flash, in a flashback style Hylis was talking to Dukey, remembering when they first met, _"What you can do is um, introduce me to your little friend over there." _"... Hylis! Where's Dukey?"

"You mean my brother? Oh…he's around. We had a powerful connection back at the mall. I don't want you to fight anymore...end this...join me...be...with me.My people need a ruler and I am it. A Queen needs her King," she offered.

Then it happened, Zach felt the energy between them rise. It coiled around him, building and thickening and swirling in between them. The cell room floor was warm and smooth beneath his shoes, and he felt like if he opened up his mind fully he would fly off and go through the ceiling into the sky. He saw the white ceiling waver and dissolve to show him the deep indigo night and the white and yellow stars popping out of the sky so brightly. Awestruck, he gazed into Hylis' soulless purple eyes, seeing the infinite possibilities of the universe where before there had been only her eyes.

Zach felt himself slipping more and more into Hylis' paradise…her "New Era." He slowly lifted up his right hand, seemingly reaching out to her.

**_"ZACH!!!"_** shouted Dukey mentally, snapping Zach out of the poisonous hold that was surrounding him.

"Damn! I almost had him," shouted Hylis, pissed that Dukey intervene. Hylis placed this as a small set back and headed over to Dukey's cell.


	26. Frame 26: A New Era

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 26: A New Era**

Geara Doga and Tai-Sons poured out of Luna II like crazy; they knew this could be their last stand. Captain Athens in the Rick Domias mercilessly slashed through wave after wave of Tai-Sons. "This day will be the END of the Titans!" The Raider crew, not knowing that their real captain was still alive, attacked at full force hoping to get revenge.

Inside Luna II,

"Sir, half our men and fleet are missing?" said Controller A.

"What?! Missing?" asked Commander Jason. All of a sudden the doors behind opened and in came Captain Steel.

"Captain...Steel? From Jupiter?" asked Commander Jason.

"The one and only," said Captain Steel as he pulled out a handgun and shot Commander Jason directly in the forehead. Everyone in the main bay was stunned as Captain Steel sat in Jason's chair.

"Hmmahaha...lets end this. This day will mark the beginning of the New Era. Make contact to the Raven-star," he ordered.

Within space, the structure base that was Londo Bell was now called the Raven-star as new members belonging to a new group unknowingly to the Earth Federation, AEUG, Neo-Zeon, and Titans' forces built a gigantic laser type system code named Andromeda.

"FIRE THE ANDROMEDA!" shouted Captain Steel. The double cannons locked on the battle field and aimed at the coordinates.

"Firing in 3, 2, 1!" counted a director who pressed the red button. The double cannons charged and a beam of white chaotic light zoomed through space at the closest to the speed of light and annihilated not only the AEUG's secondary attack force, but also half the main with one shot...death filled the hearts of all Newtypes close by that survived.

"HAHAHAHA...the New Era starts now," stated Captain Steel.

Captain Athens lucked out as he was a few yards away from the laser beam. He had just gotten a broadcast from Admiral Setzbar before hand.

"You are to retreat! We have been given reports that Captain Dukey Aznable of the Raider is still alive and has been taken prisoner by the Titans back on Earth. His life has been offered as a peace settlement." Captain Athens radioed the Admiral back.

"Have you no idea what has just happened!? The enemy fired a powerful cannon, destroying over half of the total attack force!" The Admiral paused for a moment, and then spoke by saying, "The Titans…have been overthrown. Retreat now before more lives are lost!"

Captain Athens shook his head and opened communications with his men.

"Continue to attack Luna II! We can not rest until it is destroyed! This is a direct order from Admiral Setzbar!"

"_The Admiral's a fool to run! He thinks it's because of Newtypes that an Oldtype like myself doesn't stand a chance. I'LL SHOW HIM!"_thought Athens, as the Raider team turned on the cannon, leaving their backs exposed to the attacking Titans on Luna II.

Decked out in his green and white piloting suit, Leon settled into his cockpit, revving up his dark blue Geara Doga's systems, "Alright men, our mission is simple," he said on his radio. "Give the Alpha Squadron support in defeating the Raider. If they fail, the mission will fall upon our shoulders," Leon then readied himself as the countdown for launch began, "All systems go!" Leon replied, launching out into space. His men were quickly following him, "Alright men, Omicron formation! All heavy infantry units fire upon enemy engines. All light infantry shall provide cover. Now move!" he shouted, his men taking position and opening fire upon the Raider team.

The Sergeant backed off in the Raider and radioed the Captain.

"Captain Athens, sir! The Titans are attacking the Raider directly! I need some support!" Captain Athens began firing toward Luna II,

"Fight back you fools! The Raider isn't considered the most powerful ship ever made for nothing!" The Sergeant ignored Athens' orders and shot off a bunch of signal flares. It then began to turn around.

"This ship WAS the most powerful because of what Captain Dukey made it into. I am NOT letting it get sunk out here! I order everyone to retreat!" demanded the Sergeant. Captain Athens halted his attack on Luna II and turned to face the Raider.

"I AM THE CAPTAIN! YOU WILL ALL TAKE ORDERS FROM ME!" Using the advanced cameras of the Rick Domias, Captain Athens zoomed in on the bridge of the Raider and fired one shot, taking out the bridge and the Sergeant inside. "Now…LET US CONTINUE!"

"Killing your own men?" Leon exclaimed, angered by the actions that Captain Athens had performed. "You dishonorable bastard!" and with that, Leon fired his round of ammunition straight at the Captain.

The Captain dodged the shots, just barely. If he were in any other mobile suit, the shot would have been a direct hit, but the Rick Domias managed to avoid it. Captain Athens fired back at the pilot, but missed repetitively. He then maxed out his thrusters and darted behind a asteroid and said,

"No Titan is going to put an end to my new team! And no AEUG member is going to take off with MY SHIP!"

Leon saw the mobile suit speeding toward him, "Single combat, eh? My apologizes, but this is war not a fair game," he said, this time launching his 4 x grenade launcher from his shield. Captain Athens took out his clay bazooka and fired.

He then dashed toward Leon and knocked him back with a powerful kick.

"Stay out of my way! I have no time for you!" Captain Athens opened fire on the Luna II once again, this time he hits a critical point. Just then a bunch of new model mobile suits begin attacking the Raider team.

"Captain, we can't handle them, they're too powerful!" Captain Athens turned and shot the mobile suit that put out that transmission.

"Listen up! I am your Captain and you will ALL do as I say! Now take out these new models while I finish off our mission!"


	27. Frame 27: Manipulation

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 27: Manipulation **

As Verin waited in his cell, he simply took the time to assess the state of the war. Much couldn't be said except that things were reaching the crisis point for both sides. The question was whether this would be the climax or just a close call.

"I may have been made prisoner by this…um faction, but nothing seems to very different. How long do they intend on holding me up? Either kill me or release me already," he said to himself still wearing his battered AEUG pilot uniform and surprisingly still holding a grin. At this rate he would have let himself out. But he simply needed to find out the location of a mobile suit he could seize. He preferred his if it hadn't already been scrapped by now.

"So you must be Verin Mumei?" she asked, almost passing the cell.

Verin looked over the woman talking to him and simply shrugged, "I was a prisoner last I checked," he said wondering who this woman was and what she was planning on doing.

"I am Hylisesia Khan Deikun. I sense great pain within you Verin. You've lost so many comrades, and seeing some of them die right in front of your eyes must have been traumatizing. I...offer you the peace you are searching for. War is like a picture...a picture that can be altered in many ways. Join me Verin...be apart of my New Era?" asked Hylis.

Verin stood at his full height and looked to her; soon he was trapped as swirling energy coiled around him, becoming stronger and stronger. He reached for the stars, feeling the energy pressing against his backbone. He lowered his hand and pressed his clasped fist against his chest. He started breathing in warmth and white light and felt his worries melting away. This force blocked out any and everything else outside his world.

The bars opened and Hylis extended her hand. Without hesitating he opened up his hand and stretched it out. They locked hands and Hylis grinned, knowing he was now under her manipulation.

* * *

"Hello...brother." Dukey turned around to see Hylis, standing where his cell door once was.

"Hylis…what have you done? Why are you here doing this?" Dukey asked, still struggling to speak from all the pain he was still suffering from. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

"What have I done? I've only rid us of the monster who stole...our father's Empire. I'm here to make just and set forth the New Era," she said. Suddenly a transmission link was sent to Grenada to the AEUG's Admiral. The link was directly from the Titans' leader Admiral Maren as he paged in.

"Hylis! What the hell do you think you are doing! Especially to Zach?" asked Dukey, finding the strength to raise his voice.

"I'm offering him a chance to start a future with me. To be apart of what I'm about to create…and now the offer arrives to you. Join me brother. Neo-Zeon's throne is rightfully yours. Be by my side. The AUEG has done nothing but lied to you...using and abusing your abilities, money, and gifts. You are nothing to them. Nothing more than the son of the Red Comet and in their eyes, they'll turn on you...turn on you in fear. Fear that one day you will walk father's path...but what they don't know is that day...is today. We can do great things, but I need you. You need me. So join me...be apart of my New Era," said Hylis strong and convincingly.

Dukey didn't want to believe Hylis' words. The AEUG has been the only family he has ever truly known. And to think that they are only using him,

"NO! You're twisted Hylis, what is going on…this isn't you. You're forcing people to join you…why!"

"Fine Dukey. If you do not join me then you are my enemy. Stay away dear older brother, for if I see you in the battlefield...I will not hold back, I will kill you," said Hylis as Lt. Newbark walked in, giving Hylis the signal. She slid her ID-card and Dukey's bars opened,

"You and Zach are coming with us to Dakar...our Admiral is about to make an announcement...for peace," said Hylis.

Lt. Newbark came and took Dukey while Hylis went and grabbed Zach. Both Zach and Dukey were chained up and boarded an air craft. The craft took flight and quickly headed for Dakar.

Back at the base, Andrew headed over to help Rene Vanderath with making sure everything was in order for a big move. Rock watched Monoxide carefully as the cargo came out of the ship.

"Alright, you can leave now Monoxide," said Rock, folding his arms. Monoxide looked at Rock like whom the hell were you?

"How come I get the feeling you don't like me?" he asked.

"Because I don't. You're a shady person…you know this, I know this and soon the rest of the team will know. Funny how you're connected to the Earth Federation leader Meitzer Ronah," explained Rock.

"…"

"I asked a specialist named Rene Vanderath to run a background check on you. You are a very hard person to track—considering you're using a fake name."

"So what if I am. Seeing that it's none of your business, I refused to be a tool in his fairytale dream," explained Monoxide.

"You think I'm going to believe that story?" asked Rock.

"You don't have to believe it," said Monoxide, walking up toward Rock.

"Guards! Take Monoxide away!" ordered Rock.

"WHAT?!" Guards started to surround Monoxide. On reaction, Monoxide spun the briefcase around, knocking them down as he let it go. Rock swung his first and hit Monoxide directly in his face. Monoxide stumbled back, but swung the case again, pushing Rock back as he then ran aboard his craft. Rock pulled out and fired a pistol shot. Monoxide craft took off without a trace.

"Damn," said Rock.

"I'll get you for this Lt. Rock, I swear it!" shouted Monoxide.


	28. Frame 28: Birth of an Era

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 28: Birth of an Era**

The air craft made its way to a desert-like environment where it landed on a deck. Hylis and Lt. Newbark stepped out while soldiers brought Zach and Dukey out of the craft and inside the broadcast building.

Zach looked up at his shackles, he could see a weak point, and if he could just hit it there they would fall off completely. For fear of Hylis finding out, Zach didn't project this knowledge to Dukey. He just looked over. Dukey didn't look injured too badly...Zach just had a gash on his head. They could get out of here, but not without a big fight. His mind desperately told him not to accept Hylis' proposition, but his heart wanted him too.

"_She's so beautiful though..."_ he thought.

Dukey looked over to Zach, he had taken the explosion harder then himself. Dukey's face was all cut up and his ribs were bruised up, but Zach looked almost unable to walk. "_Zach…I know you want out of here, but you cannot trust Hylis. Not now at least."_

Dukey smiled, you could tell it pained his face to move in such a way. The cuts on his lips split further and he looked over at Hylis. Dukey, Zach, and a few Raider crewmen, were placed against a wall. Hylis turned and approached Zach as she gently traced the line of his gash on his face. Zach turned his attention back to Hylis again... she was so gorgeous. He hadn't seen a female this beautiful in so long. A female that could rival and play with his mentality. Her long purple and blonde hair swayed a bit on his skin when she moved. Zach stopped staring for fear he'd be caught.

"Why Zach...why did you wait so long to come into my life. If only we met before I joined the Titans...would things have been different?" she whispered, knowing that he could still hear her. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, showing what may be the final signs of her humanity. She turned and her and Dukey's eyes met. Dukey's piercing golden colored green eyes widen, seeing compassion in hers. It was like the real Hylis was crying out to him, screaming for help until the soulless side of her nature engulfed and took over.

Hylis' smile was short lived as it faded away. She headed into a dressing room as Admiral Maren, leader of the Titans walked on stage and began his speech for a peace treaty.

"My fellow Earth Federation and AEUG...I am Admiral Maren Munn, leader of the Titans. Xerces, leader of Neo-Zeon was found dead two days ago. I...I grow weary of this war...look at me, I am old and tired...I lived my life and now I want these men and women to live theirs." The cameras in the room was sending this all a crossed the world and through out space. "As my offering," said Admiral Maren as a soldier brought Dukey and Zach in,

"You are free to go," he said, unlocking their chains. "May this be the first step to peace between us once and for all?"

Dukey grabbed Zach, holding him up. He was in shock, but somehow he knew something like this was about to happen. Something wasn't feeling quite right to him though.

Zach looked around. He looked to Dukey who definitely felt something was wrong too. "_We need to get out of here..."_he thought.

"Peace? There will be no peace," said Hylis, walking out on stage wearing a very revealing red hot dress. The dress was shredded at the bottom exposing some leg, cut at the top which made it seem loose because she was braless. She also had on a black belt, and black stripper boots. Her upper part of her hair dark purple and the lower half blonde.

Hylis pulled out a handgun, aiming it at the Admiral's heart and pulled the trigger, killing him in front of millions as some gasped and screamed.

"Both the leaders of Neo-Zeon and Titans are now dead by my hands. If any of you disagree with my methods, then file charges against me after this war is over because. Peace? No! There will be no peace for we are the future! I am the new heir and leader to both Neo-Zeon and the Titans. We will be united as one thus under the name...Elite Forces of Nemesis. We have fought continuously until now when our strength is that or greater than of the AEUG's and Earth Federation combine?!

My fellow citizens! I say it is because what we are fighting for is supreme! For centuries, our ancestors have extended the Earth Federation's control over space! How many times have the Earth Federation stomped our dreams and demands for freedom. God will not abandon us, Nemesis so long as every one of us is fighting for this freedom.  
I am the daughter of Char Aznable and Haman Khan, beloved by you all has died in the hands of the Earth Federation and AEUG forces! Why?! Our history demands that we, the superior nation must siege control of this New Era and dominate!

My father said that the 'rebirth of man shall begin with us the new mankind, those who live in space!' All of you have lost fathers, sons, and love ones to the AEUG and Earth Federation senseless resistance! Keep this anger and hatred alive within you! That is what my father and mother died for…to show us the way!

If we gather this hatred we share and use it to destroy the AEUG and Earth Federation then true victory will be the ultimate vindication to all of those who have died in this unfortunate conflict.

Members of AEUG and Earth Federation hear me…join us to make Char Aznable's legacy an ideal reality. If you do not join then we the Elite Forces of Nemesis will have no choice, but to consider you as an enemy...soldiers and civilians!

My People! My people transform this grief into rage and rise up out of the ashes and show how this day made us stronger, prouder, and more powerful than before! I Hylisesia Khan Deikun, hereby in the eyes of everyone, crown myself Princess of Nemesis!

Never forget Newtypes that we, the superior race shall save mankind in our New Era! HAIL Nemesis!" People in the room...something took over them, they started seeing this New Era. People out of left and right started chanting, "HAIL NEMESIS!" Few members belonging to the Federation and AEUG couldn't resist what Hylis had to offer and started chanting as if in a trance.

Hylis quickly stepped off the stage and ran back to the air craft with Lt. Newbark and took off, leaving Zach and Dukey behind. This day...marked the new movement for Neo-Zeon and Titans are united now under the name Nemesis or Elite Forces of Nemesis, lead by Hylis.


	29. Frame 29: Mentality sharpens Ambitions

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 29: Mentality sharpens Ambitions**

Dukey grabbed Zach and they hauled ass out of there. Dukey stole a Titans' ship and left Earth's atmosphere.

"We're going to Grenada!" This day was a day that nobody would forget. Neo-Zeon and the Titans were joined. The majority of the Neo-Zeon's forces had joined the Elite Forces of Nemesis, and the Titans did so as well. Friends and family members, AEUG, or Federation who heard Hylis' message and believe in her New Era followed her. This new faction would be made up of members from all factions. This new threat was an enemy to all.

"What in the HELL was that about?! We need to get our mobile suits," asked Zach.

"What happened to yours?" asked Dukey.

"I…I don't remember. I'm guessing it's gone like your Kai." Dukey looked over to Zach and said,

"Well…the silver Hyaku Shiki and Gundam Nova should be at Grenada, we'll pick them up right after we speak with Admiral Setzbar."

Captain Athens heard this broadcast and agreed that it was time for a change. He had spoken with the former Titans that he was just fighting, and he told them that he would join the Elite Forces of Nemesis. They accepted him of course, because they could not refuse the Raider. Captain Athens and the Raider was shipped to the old Londo Bell base, rebuilt and now called the Raven-star, so that he could meet with Hylis as soon as possible.

Back as the Stratos base, Rene spoke with Rock, Andrew, and Verin. Orders from Princess Hylis explaining Andrew and Verin will stay on Earth and tend to the Stratos base. While Rock was to head over to the Raven-star. The cargo left by Monoxide was also shipped to the Raven-star. Along with Hylis' mobile suit Gundam which was so big, it couldn't go inside a ship, so it had to be lifted instead.

Upon reaching Stratos, Hylis and Lt. Newbark boarded Hylis' personal ship called the Caesar. When everything was just right the ship took off and headed for the former Londo Bell base.

"So this was your big plan," said Lt. Newbark.

"It's only the beginning," smiled Hylis as a server poured her some wine in a slim shaped glass. The Caesar made it out of Earth's orbit and upon traveling,

"Ma'am, enemy vessel is approaching," informed Controller A.

"What? How?" asked Lt. Newbark.

"…let them pass."

"You can't be serious?" asked Lt. Newbark. The cruiser and ship passed by when suddenly everything froze in time as the area around Hylis turned foggy, represented in the colors of red and purple blending into the background,

_"Wha...what's this sensation?"_ she asked herself. Within the cruiser, all of a sudden everything froze as well.

_"This pressure…it's rigged with heavy explosives,"_ felt Elly, turning her head toward the window and for an instant both her and Hylis' eyes met. "YOU!" shouted Elly as the time converted back to normal. Elly quickly got out her seat,

"Elly? What's up, what's going on?" asked Gem. She said nothing and ran toward her mobile suit that as on board. Elly jumped inside her ARX-7 Arbalest which was a new model mobile suit with the colors of light and dark grey.

"Elly don't!" shouted Gem, running after her.

"I must…I must avenge my brother."

"And my heart goes out to you, it really does, but this isn't the way. Haven't you learned anything?" he asked. She thought for a minute, remembering how revenge and hatred brought nothing, but more pain and eventually death especially to Alexis. This wasn't who she was…could she really take another person's life?

"Elly!" yelled Gem, but it was too late. She had already closed the hatch on the mobile suit and then took off.

"What's going on?" asked Chorizo Rojo, a Federation officer after hearing the commotion.

When the Arbalest arrived, to Elly surprise the ReGelg was right there…as if waiting for her.

"Come…if you dare," smiled Hylis.

"DAMN YOU!" shouted Elly and charged forward. Their sabers soon locked,

"Huh? A weakling girl?"

"You killed my brother…and now I'm here to kill you." The Arbalest pushed off and as its thrusters maneuvered it back. The ReGelg took out its beam rifle and began to fire.

"You're brother was a fool…stepping up against me."

"He was a good man with a bright future…and you took that away from him," said Elly, dodging the fire until one hit. Elly maneuvered her joystick which caused the Arbalest to pull out its beam cannon using the left hand.

"I can careless who lives and who dies," said Hylis.

"Then you're just as I thought. A cold hearted selfish bitch!" Elly fired three shots. Two of them Hylis was able to dodge, but the last one blew off her shield.

"Enough, I grow tired of this game. Now let me show you how we big gals play," said Hylis while grinning as the four long funnel-like missile pods ejected from the ReGelg's back. They soon spun around each other and merged together, creating one pod. "Join him now and DIE!"

"ELLY!" shouted Gem as his mobile suit rammed into the Arbalest. This was successful before the beams hit, but before Elly lost consciousness, she reached out and screamed Gem's name. The four beams came in as one and hit the cockpit of Gem's mobile suit, destroying both in the explosion.

By the time Chorizo got out there, Hylis had already disappeared. Seeing Elly's mobile suit drifting away, he headed over, "_C'mon little missy_."

"Get the mediate ready down on Earth," informed Chorizo to his commander on the com.


	30. Frame 30: A New Horizon

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 30: A New Horizon**

Captain Athens arrived at the Raven-star,

"I'm here to see Miss Hylis?" The guards pointed him in the Princess' main chamber. It took Hylis about a half hour to reach the base and once out of the transporter, she was informed and headed for her the main chamber. Hylis came in and sat in her chair in a throne-like environment with her legs crossed. She looked into Captain Athens' pale tiger-like eyes; the thirst for more revenge…more power was in them.

"Captain Athens, what gift do you bring if I were to accept your proposal?" she asked.

"Lt. Rock Hale...you're still here?" asked Rene, carrying a box of files.

Rock jumped a bit, being startled, but turned to see Rene. "Oh, hello Rene. Yeah, I'm still here. Guess a war dog like me needs to be pushed to move."

"Hahuh," she giggled while fumbling with the box as she tried pushing her glasses back up to her face with her shoulder. "Well in that case maybe its time for that war dog to hang up his collar and run free for a while?" she added.

"Not at a time like this", Rock replied. "There's too much at stake in this war for me to suddenly take off. You know that, Rene."

"Well in that case, I suggest you get a move on then. Remember, you're not a Titan anymore so take this time to find yourself before you lose yourself in this war," said Rene. She said her goodbyes as Andrew came and helped her with the box.

Captain Athens laughed then looked up at Hylis. He turned on a video screen that ha had in his coat pocket and handed it to a guard to give to Hylis.

"You see that Miss. Hylis…that is the Raider, in YOUR hangar! It comes with me, along with my life of service. I am here to prove to you that an Oldtype like myself can stand up to any Newtype any day. Please accept my gift and allow me to join the Elite Forces of Nemesis."

"That's Princess...Hylis to you captain. The Raider—interesting. Your word is now binding...your life of service will forever be mine and no one else's," said Hylis, standing up out of the chair. She walked down the stairs and approached him, "An Oldtype you say? Hmmm. Then an Oldtype I need, you'll be perfect for my...Newtype army. Now how can an Oldtype be at a Newtype level, if not higher?" asked Hylis pondering. "Hahahuh...follow me to the supply port, I want you to meet your new mobile suit," she said, walking out of the room.

Dukey and Zach made it to Grenada and they spoke with Admiral Setzbar.

"Captain…Dukey Aznable?! You're alive?! We had all thought that Neo-Zeon and the Titans killed you in that explosion back on Earth?"

"No sir, I'm still alive. A little beaten up, but alive. The former Admiral of the Titans released us before Hylis formed the Elite Forces of Nemesis," explained Dukey.

"Yes…I saw the broadcast. I just didn't believe you had survived."

'Well, I…we did. Anyways, what are we to do about the Elite Forces of Nemesis?" he asked.

"All I know is that they're located at the old Londo Bell base by the asteroid belt. Our sources claim that about a month ago it was relocated. We haven't had time to come up with a strategy due to our failed attack on Luna II," explained Admiral Setzbar.

"Ahh I see. Well…Zach and I will just hang tough in the Raider until you figure out what to do next." Dukey turned to leave but was stopped by Admiral Setzbar.

"Erm…Captain. I thought you were dead so I…gave your ship to Captain Athens, and he has not returned from the attack on Luna II. I believe your ship was destroyed in the attack. Last I heard someone shot directly through the bridge. I am sorry."

"_Dammit! The Raider team…gone,"_ he thought. Even though Yugo was gone, his attempt to render Dukey's mind in a state of pure rage and emotion started to consume his soul. Dukey's mental stability started to crumble, releasing his team…his family were gone, he lost some of the best pilots, and felt that he was losing his own flesh and blood sister.

"I do however have good news! We have already started working on a new ship. It is based on the Raider's data, but is more advanced and more powerful! Before the Raider set off on its last mission, we decided to copy its data and use it to make mass produced ships with its capabilities. Your new ship however, was to be Captain Athens' and the lead ship of the AEUG. Seeing that Athens has gone MIA and you're alive, the main ship is belongs to you and your new crew."

_"New crew?"_ thought Zach.

"So what is this new Raider called Admiral?"

"It is called the Ragnarök! Now there is one final thing. We have also begun construction of brand new Gundams for you and Zach. It is the RX-98-v ³ Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam and Gundam Frame."

"Gundam Frame?" asked Zach curiously.

"We decided to leave it to you to give it its full official name. So basically you get to name your own machine.

_"Sweet! I get to name it. Maybe, Avenger or Metallic?"_ thought Zach.

"The v ³ Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam is very much similar to the RX-93-n-2 Hi-n Gundam, piloted by Amuro Ray," explained Admiral Setzbar.

_"Amuro…Ray? Why does that name sound so familiar? So close and yet so far?"_ Zach questioned himself.

"It is not yet completed and was supposed to be for Captain Athens, but now that you're alive I want you to have it Captain Dukey."

"Thank you sir! Until then, the silver Hyaku Shiki will do just fine!"

"Same goes for my Nova," added Zach.

"Yes, about that Captain Zach. We took your Nova and combining it with the new technology that was in the Nebula, thus creating the Gundam Frame," said Admiral Setzbar.

"Ah, I see."

"You two are dismissed! The Ragnarök is down in hangar bay _H_." Dukey and Zach set off to go view their new ship.


	31. Frame 31: An Investigation Gone Wrong

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 31: An Investigation Gone Wrong**

Dukey and Zach arrived at hangar _H_ and saw the Ragnarök. Standing outside of the Ragnarök were the fully repaired silver Hyaku Shiki and the Gundam Frame. The Ragnarök, like the Raider but bigger, was a dark green color, had only one main cannon on the belly of the ship, but it was at least twice as powerful as the Raider's Hyper Energy Cannons. Dukey ran inside and sat in the captain's chair. Everything was similar to the Raider on bridge so it all felt natural to him.

"They did an awesome job! What do you think Zach?"

"Remarkable. Should we get the mobile suits on board and get out of here?" asked Zach.

Dukey nodded and they left to see about the mobile suits. Both his, Zach, and a couple of Sharads boarded the new ship. The K1L-002 Sharad are a more up to date version a Nemo.

"Well…since the Admiral doesn't know what to do, what do you say we try to find out what the hell happened at Luna II?" suggested Dukey.

"Yeah, let's go and investigate," said Zach eagerly.

"Captain Dukey Aznable. We have been assigned to be your new crew. We are the Ragnarök Team." Dukey nodded and eyed up all of the men. Dukey liked what he saw, but would not forget about his old crew and would still continue the search for survivors. He saluted the men.

"Welcome aboard men! May I ask your uhh…name?"

"Please Captain, my name is Sergeant Vera Rosamé. The rest of the crew is made up of Petty Officers, but believe me; they all have extensive training on operating the Ragnarök." Vera would be the first female crewmember ever on Dukey's team so this should be interesting.

"Alright Sergeant Vera. Your first task will be to make sure that the Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam and Gundam Frame gets completed. Then you are to make sure that the Hyaku Shiki is refueled and ammo upped."

"Aye-aye Captain!"

Dukey saluted and he and Zach left for some relaxation. Dukey hopped in the captain's seat as his team started up the ship.

With the engines fired up the Ragnarök began to hover above the hangar. Vera took her position and cranked the thrusters forward and it took off.

"RAGNARÖK, LET'S MOVE OUT!!" commanded Dukey. Zach sat right back in his seat next to Dukey, thinking.

"_This ship is way more powerful than the Raider..."_ He looked around. Dukey definitely knew what he was doing; this seemed just like the Raider. It must feel like home for him.

Dukey started hitting a few buttons on the keypad in front of him and the ship took off for Luna II. The speed was amazing, even faster than the original. It only took them about fifteen minutes to reach Earth's gravity. After that, they wrapped around to the other side of the planet and shot off in Luna II's direction. "We'll arive in approximately twenty minutes," confirmed Vera.

"_Damn this thing is fast. I wonder how good this Atomic Beam Cannon is..."_ Zach closed his eyes, he didn't want to nap, he just wanted to rest his eyes a bit. A lot of things happened lately. His face stung here and there. The gash had healed and it was itchy at times.

"Twenty minutes huh? This thing is fast hey," he said to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived near Luna II as Vera kept the ship steady.

"Alright, let's go. No attacking unless I give the command. If they fire on us, just stay calm." Dukey hopped in his silver Hyaku Shiki and launched. He and his team approached Luna II and skimmed the surface of the giant asteroid using his thrusters. "Now to find a Titan soldier, we need to talk."

"You lead the way, I'll cover you," assured Zach, following in a barrowed Sharad.

Dukey looked back at the Sharad and said,

"Sounds good. If you sense something just let me know." Dukey continued on until he reached a small structure in the middle of nowhere. "What could this be? Stay here team and cover me."

Dukey moved in closer and landed in front of it. It's much larger than a mobile suit and as wide as a hangar. Dukey tried to open communications with it, but nothing happened. The Hyaku Shiki turned around to look at the Sharad Zach was piloting and said to him, "I don't understand…is this an abandoned Titan base or something? It looks like it's been used recently though…" All of a sudden the top of the building opened up and these brand new model mobile suits started spewing out.

"Dukey what the hell are those things!" informed Zach who hit his boosters and engaged with his beam saber. He swung and it went through one that was headed for Dukey. Dukey contacted the operators on his ship who informed him that these mobile suits have not been registered, but are appearing under the code name Zankou.

These unique mobile suits had grey feet, brown leg armor with grey thrusters, a think brown and grey cover for the leg joints that resemble a kilt, thick chest and shoulder pad armor, two holes on the side of their head, and an upside down yellow triangle in the middle forehead. _"Could these be the mysterious mobile suits that have been randomly appearing? Could…could they be connected to the Elite Forces of Nemesis?"_ he pondered,

"We're going to have to fight our way out of here. We need to take one with us for questioning, now let's go!" he ordered. Dukey quickly turned around to see a group of Zankous.

The silver Hyaku Shiki pulled out both beam sabers and locks sabers with a Zankou. It then kneed it in the stomach knocking it back, and slashed through the cockpit. The Zankou exploded and another Zankou dove through the explosion at Dukey.

"How many Zankous could they have stored in there?" he asked to himself. Zach's mobile suit took out a beam saber with its left hand. He slashed at one Zankou and shot another with his beam rifle. Dukey swooped by and rotated a beam saber around and stabbed behind him taking out two Zankous.

"Hold your fire men." Suddenly the Ragnarök team noticed the Zankous ceased fire.

"What's going on?" asked Zach.

"Why if it isn't the brother of our Imperial Princess," said a pilot in a black and grey Zankou, recognizing it.

"Who are you?" asked Dukey through a com-link.

"Sergeant Laloo Satigma…you captured me remember."

"How…how did you escape Grenada?" asked Dukey.

"Easily…some nut of a Newtype—Yugo Hitaki broke out which set me free as well. He's dead now," he explained

"What? Yugo is dead?" asked Zach to himself. Dukey took this time and asked,

"Listen, I used to be the Captain of the Raider. I apologize for my forcefulness with you, but it was a mission I had to do, just as you must have missions that you regret. My men came here last aboard the Raider and I was NOT on that ship."

"Are you saying someone took your own ship?"

"Well…not exactly. I was thought to be dead, so my ship was given to another captain. Our Admiral said his name was Captain Athens. Anyways, the real reason I have come here was to see if we could find some clues to what happened to my ship and the people on-board.

"Well…from my understanding, the ship's bridge was shot out by Captain Athens. Whoever was piloting the ship at the time had been killed and most of your men were destroyed by the Titans. The rest have been taken prisoner on former Londo Bell base now called Raven-star. I am sorry, but this is all I know, and you have surpassed your welcome here, so I believe you should leave before my men kill you for real. And trust me, you'll stay dead." Dukey and his team headed back to the ship as Laloo's team moved back into the structure.


	32. Frame 32: Lean is a Newtype Child?

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 32: Lean is a Newtype Child?**

Back within the Raven-star base, Hylis turned and faced Captain Athens and said,

"Yes, meet your new mobile suit...the PIX-002 Pallas Athena. The Pallas Athena is equipped with a system called the Bio-computer system, developed by Dr. Monica Arno. In essence it was a reverse-psycommu system: instead of reading the brainwaves of the pilot, it will analyze the data observed from the sensors, and then feed it directly to the pilot's brain. This will allow Oldtype pilots like yourself Captain, the capacity to rival a Newtype's," she explained, letting him grasp this new information.

"It's perfect."

"Good, we have time before my final plan. Get this mobile suit ready and test it out."

"Yes, Imperial Princess." She watched Athens suit up when received a channel coming from Captain Steele. She walked over to the communication room and intercepted.

"Captain Steele, how is Luna II going?" she asked him.

"Everything is going as plan, not only that, but your territory is growing. We did get into a small scale conflict with Captain Dukey."

"Really?" she asked with interest.

"He has a new ship and was asking about his old one and his crew."

"I'll convert them soon enough. Attack their ship now while they are caught off guard, we'll commence operation soon," said Hylis as the screen went blank.

"Imperial Princess?"

"Yes Lt. Rock?"

"What will happen if the Earth Federation Forces and AEUG doesn't join?"

"My dear sweet Rock...you have no need to worry. I plan to spread my message throughout the entire Earth Sphere. They will join...if not, then they will die, that is the road to the New Era. We will be united under one name, one Era, one dynasty...and it is my birth right to rule that," she explained to him in the up most confidence. This amazed Rock because this new Hylis was completely different some how from that feisty girl he met back at the Mobile Cruiser Xanzibar.

Captain Athens saw that Hylis was busy so he decided to hop into the cockpit and test out this new mobile suit. It was faster and had better response time than anything he had ever piloted before. It improved his own instincts every minute he was inside. "_With this…I can make the AEUG pay!"__ he thought. _

After everything was settled, Hylis maneuvered into the testing quarters and entered in a private marked room called Project-Neo.

"Where is he?" she asked. Doctor Weaver turned around, getting up away from the computer. She touched the shoulder of a young male playing with blocks and moved him over to meet Hylis.

"Imperial Princess, this is Lean..." Hylis put on a fake smile and said,

"Lean...you are a special boy. The second generation of pure breeds Newtype offspring. You are a Newtype Child."

"I wanna play," he said.

"And I have just the toy for you to play with," said Hylis as she grabbed his hand. She led him into a dark red-ish room marked, "The-Neo" and sat him down in a seat. In front of him was a large keyboard with blinking lights and a huge grid-like green screen. Doctor Weaver placed the EmotiveNeuralInterfaceDevice on Lean's head. She also place touch sensitive gloves on him.

"Do you sense him...do you sense my Zach's power?" asked Hylis. Lean closed his eyes, space itself all around him, picking up a unique brainwave patterns,

"Yes...I sense him...he's strong. I wanna play with him. Can I play with um?" he asked.

"Yes...show lover boy your new toy," she said with a horrific grin. Out on deck where they keep the suits, Hylis' mobile suit the MS-14J ReGelg's eye appeared and flashed red. All of a sudden the mobile suit began moving by itself, no one piloting it.

"Lean Talloot Talus...launching." The mobile suit launched on the catapult and took off toward the direction of the Ragnarök.


	33. Frame 33: A Father’s Love

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 33: A Father's Love**

Hours later inside the Ragnarök as it headed back for Grenada to inform the Admiral about this Raven-star base, Zach suddenly woke up from lights that were flashing on the panel in front of him.

"What the… Dukey, I think we have company!" Dukey looked over at the monitor and said, "Damn...it was all a setup. Well let's see what this ship can do. Zach, you cover the Ragnarök your new Gundam Frame right?"

"Oh…is it ready?" he asked.

"Yes, head down and do what you do best," said Dukey. Zach stretched his arms and legs, "Man…woke up after a nap to this? Alright I'm on my way." He walked to his new Gundam in the hanger and climbed inside.

Dukey played his Captain role and took control of the Ragnarök,

"Sir, incoming Zankous," said Operator A.

"Fire beam cannons now!" ordered Dukey. The beam cannons began firing at the on coming Zankous. It easily took out the first one but four more remained and would be harder to hit now that they knew they were spotted. Just then Operator B noticed another signal coming from the monitor. "_Who could that be? I…I can sense something…"__ thought Dukey._ He enlarged the monitor image and saw a ReGelg heading their way.

"Open communications to Zach," he ordered.

"Done," said Operator A.

"Zach, have you came up with a name yet?"

"Yeah…I think so."

"Good, be careful out there. I'm getting another reading; it appears to be from the Elite Forces of Nemesis. I can sense whatever's controlling that mobile suit and I don't like it."

The Ragnarök wasn't at all near Grenada now, but the Hyaku Shiki was in no shape to fight. His new Gundam wasn't completed yet and without it Dukey would have to use his custom Gelgoog, but it would be no match for the incoming threat.

"Sir, Zach is ready," said Operator A.

"Good, prepare to launch."

"Zachary Tyrrant, Gundam Frame…Supernova LAUNCH!"

The Gundam Frame Supernova took off faster than any mobile suit Zach has piloted. He had to get use and operate the new Veo-system. The Nero system couldn't keep up with the Gundam's performance. The Supernova was completely white made with thick gundarium alloy coding. Unlike most Gundams, it had only one antenna.

Dukey mentally started to pick up sounds, laughter of a child's for a brief second. The MS-14J ReGelg with its micomissile pods forming an X on its back flew toward, the Ragnarök.

"This feeling…could it be Hylis?" questioned Zach, taking out his blaster rifle, destroying two Zankous. Dukey felt something strange,

"No Zach, it's not her…although it does feel similar. I'm picking up…some sort of…child..." said Dukey.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Sergeant Laloo Satigma to his Yaris Squadron, looking at Zach's Gundam. "Alright fellas, capture that Gundam…JB…Ull."

"Roger," said Ull.

"Roger that Laloo," said JB. The two Zankous separated enabling Laloo's mobile suit to start firing his thick square flat faced Ingram mac gun as the other two swarm in from the sides.

" Damn," cussed Zach and began dodging the magazine rounds, but the distraction left him blind to Ull coming from the left of him. Ull's Zankou whipped out its beam tomahawk, and slashed the left side of the Gundam, but Zach foresaw the weak maneuver and blocked it with his shield.

"You're mine!" said JB, firing his CE/SIM.C-BAZ-227 clay bazooka from the right. A normal bazooka the pilot would have been able to dodge, but this clay bazooka released ten conventional immobilizing shells, making it difficult to dodge in the mobile armor current condition.

"AH!" yelled Zach, getting hit by six of the ten shells. However to their surprise the Gundam showed no damage.

"What the?" asked Laloo.

"Play time is over!" shouted Zach, moving his rifle over, pointing it directly at Ull and fired.

"No Ull!" screamed Laloo.

"Fire!" commanded Dukey. Two beams coming from the ship's side cannons hit JB's mobile suit.

"And now for you," said Zach, but suddenly his Gundam stopped moving. Zach heard Dukey talking, but no sounds were coming out inside his cockpit, and all he could hear was a high pitch wailing in his ear. Everything started to spin, becoming whiter and whiter, "_NO…not now. Of all times another blackout?" __thought_Zach, about to pass out. _**Unbeknownst to him, a full figured face with light brown hair and brown eyes self-consciously breezed in.**_

_"No you mustn't. They will kill you…Stop That!"_ Without any warning, Zach noticed everything around him stopped spinning. He felt he had control over his own body once again.

"Huh…what?" he asked.

_"The enemy's behind!"_

Lean smiled as two micromissle pod-like funnels unattached from its magnate, separated and zoomed passed the Supernova. The micomissle pods opened and thousands of micromissles escaped like rain falling down.

The voice caused Zach pick up the speed firing at the oncoming Zankous. Zach watched as the micromissiles rained down, he immediately concentrated, opening his senses; his dark grey eyes' physical characteristics were different. His pupil shrunk and a growth of the iris took place as his Gundam moved out of the way. Those things were disastrous, so he opened fire from his blaster on them, destroying the majority of them, but the rest headed for the Ragnarök.

"Turn twenty-three degrees now!" ordered Dukey. Vera did as she was ordered and the ship managed to miss all, but two.

"Dukey!" called out Zach.

_"He isn't dead. Concentrate on your enemies!"_

"Who…is it? That voice just now. I feel connected to it some how…"

_"What should I do?"_ Zach asked mentally.

_"Take the enemy. That's the way."_ Zach increased his thrusters and appeared behind Laloo. _"Next use the enemy against another enemy as a shield."_

The two micromissle pods closed, but it wasn't done yet. The nuzzles in front of them charged up and started firing beam shots at the Supernova.

"LONG LIVE OUR PRINCESSSAAHAHA!" cried Laloo as the explosion engulfed him. The ship was okay and added Zach with return fire coverage. The helmet lights started flashing as Lean made the ReGelg dodged the fires using his mind.

The Supernova fired a shot at the ReGelg and zoomed into a different direction. He wanted to draw the attention away from the ship for long enough so Dukey could regain control. With the Veo-system, Zach could easily maneuver around any attack the ReGelg offered, even though the mobile suit seemed to get better and better. He was hopping agility and skill would be enough to handle it. A few more shots and the Supernova disappeared again, appearing in another area and repeating completely random so it wouldn't pick up on a pattern.

"C'mon Zach...hold still!" said Lean as the ReGelg dodged and blocked with its shield, the best of the machine's ability. The other two micromissle pods ejected from its back and now all four followed the Supernova.

_"More micromissiles?" asked Zach to himself._ He quickly maneuvered the Supernova around trying to get away from them. He hit his boosters and flew close to the ReGelg and then disappeared again, he fired his blaster again at the ReGelg, this time it hit it on the shoulder. No critical damage, but it connected. He darted around again.

"You damage my toy you bastard!" yelled Lean as the all four micromissle pods-like funnels came together, hugging each other and together, fired a shot at Zach who quickly placed his shield out in front, taking in the hit.

"Finish it," ordered Hylis. Lean smiled and then the ReGelg mounted its beam rifle to its shield, brought out its beam saber and charged toward the Supernova along with four connected micromissle pod.

_"Right…go to the right!"_

"Huh? Oh…right," said Zach who followed through to the right and fired at the connected micromissle pod, he hit two and missed the others. The ReGelg without warning took off, disappearing in space as laughter from a child entered in and quickly out of Dukey's mind again.

Dukey stopped what he was doing. The laughter of a child again… He shook it off. He'd ask Zach about it next time he had a chance.


	34. Frame 34: Who am I?

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 34: Who am I?**

Dukey looked over seeing Zach who was entering the bridge. "Excellent work out there Zach. So…how's that memory of yours going? Has anything come back to you since we joined up?"

Zach thought about it and said, "Nope don't think so, but thanks for the help out there. You're outside insight really helped."

"Outside insight?"

"I heard this voice…it sounded undoubtedly familiar. You mean that wasn't you?" questioned Zach. Dukey just shook his head no.

"Well…if that wasn't you, then who was it?"

"I've heard that powerful Newtypes can pick up mental signals more extremely than others. It usually happens when a powerful Newtype comes in contact with the spirit of another Newtype. Usually this sort of feeling or communication only happens when that Newtype producing these emotions is…dead." Dukey sat back in his chair and looked at the ceiling thinking, _"What is my sister up to…?"_

"Sir, our readings indicated that no one was piloting the ReGelg," informed Vera.

"What?!" said Zach.

"Impossible, there had to have been someone piloting that mobile suit," said Dukey. He didn't understand what his sister was up to and why she targeted his ship. There had been rumors about a Newtype army and if that's true then this is only the beginning. Also, whoever was piloting that ReGelg had powers beyond a normal Newtype.

"We can't think of a strategy right now. Strategies are useless because battles are always unpredictable. You never know when you'll be attack or how. You just know you have to survive. Zach, I didn't tell you this before, but I believe that your Newtype powers are greater then even my own father and mother. If we are to beat the Elite Forces of Nemesis you must tap into and harness your full power. And I do believe the key is to unlocking your past," explained Dukey.

Back inside the Raven-star,

"Excellent job Lean," said Hylis, pleased.

"But...," said Lean with tears in his eyes. "He broke my toy."

"There, there child. Your toy is being fix right now and will be good as new," assured Hylis.

"YAY!" shouted Lean with joy. Once Doctor Weaver took the gloves and helmet off he jumped out of his seat and dash back out into the play room with the other children.

"How was he?" she asked.

"His...skills were off the charts," said Doctor Weaver, pulling the sheet of data out of a machine.

"Perfect. Even though Lean is the same as the others, he's special. He's like a humanoid virus."

Captain Athens docked his Pallas Athena and went searching for the Imperial Princess. He headed back to her spacious office and opened the door to the room, even though the guards had tried to stop him. He got down on one knee and looked up at Hylis and then stood up and saluted.

"I am sorry! While I was piloting the Pallas Athena, I notice a mobile suit leaving the base."

"Yes…it went after an AEUG class ship," said Hylis.

"Why did you send that person after the AEUG and not myself? Do you not believe in my skills Imperial Princess? I will do anything in my power to prove my worthiness to you and your beauty."

"That is none of your business nor concern. This is not the AEUG Captain, and I will not have someone screw up my plans," she said. Then like nothing, her emotion switched. She was now very close to him and ran her fingers through his salt and pepper hair, staring deep into his dark eyes, "My biggest plan has you in it. I will give you the very power to crush your enemies, you must have patients. Now, I want your mobile suit back up and running. After that, you will go into more testing because I want you to bring out 100 of the machine's power, you got that," she told, pulling away. Captain Athens smiled and saluted,

"Anything for you my Imperial Princess." He took off and helped with the new additions to his mobile suit. Hylis headed into the holding cells where she approached the remaining survivors of the Raider Team, but there was something strange about her. Hylis' was surrounded by a purple aura,

"Now boys…you will submit to me whether you like it or not. Choice isn't an option," she said.


	35. Frame 35: Londenion

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 35: Londenion**

"Sir, incoming transmission from Admiral Setzbar," informed Operator B.

"Should I patch him through?" asked Operator A. Dukey nodded and the screen before everyone on the bride lit up with the Admiral's face as he began to speak.

"Captains…we just received word and we're deep trouble."

"Trouble…what kind of trouble?"

"Imperial Princess Hylis had declared war on the Earth Federation and the AEUG forces for complete control over the Earth Sphere. We're not sure what her ultimate plan is, but she is staging an assault on Earth. Those who survived the attack of the New England Federal Base retreated to Mount Kilimanjaro. We fear that she will stage an attack there first."

"Should we return to Earth?" asked Dukey.

"No…the soldiers down on Earth can handle themselves. You are to head over to Londenion and chat with Vice Minister Meitzer Ronah."

"But Admiral…if this war has taken a turn, shouldn't we…"

"That's an order!" The screen soon went blank.

"He has got to be kidding. The she's launching an attack and he expect us to go and have a little chat with tea and cookies? Should we go to Earth?" asked Zach.

"No, my gut is telling me we should, but we better head over to Side 1."

"Roger," said Vera.

Around Side 1 and inside Londenion, Vice Minister Meitzer Ronah was having a meeting with the Earth Federation leaders, discussing the situation with the Elite Forces of Nemesis.

"Though their main objective isn't clear, what we do know is that Hylis will present a full scale assault on Mount Kilimanjaro," explained Charley.

"That's our last defense hold on Earth. If she breaks through then she will have total control over the Earth," explained Wallace.

"That cannon that she has make it even more difficult," added Charley.

"And what about the AEUG?" asked Thomas. "What are they doing?"

"I invited the Ragnarök Team to give us their input. They should be arriving in a few," said Vice Minister Meitzer Ronah.

"Ah, is that captain aboard that ship…Captain Zachary Tyrrant?" asked Wallace.

"Zachary Tyrrant? You mean the Newtype with immaculate fighting skills? He is one of the very few who have actually mastered that Nero System. Doesn't he have amnesia?" asked Thomas.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we located his private file," said Charley, pulling it out. "You all will be curious enough to know that his actual name is Zacharello Ray." Vice Minister Meitzer Ronah spilled some of his coffee do to the news and asked,

"You mean to tell me he's the son of—"


	36. Frame 36: The Elite Forces of Nemesis

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 36: The Elite Forces of Nemesis**

Back on the Raven-star, Hylis prepared herself for her infamous last speech that will set trigger the road to the New Era for the future generation after hers.

"They're ready for you malady," said Lt. Rock. She flipped back her hair and came out of her office and headed toward the balcony of the mobile suit deck.

"Imperial Princess…will our objective be clear today?" asked Lt. Rock.

"An elite fleet will be heading over to Side 3. I myself will assist."

"Side 3…for what purpose?"

"We're going to plummet that colony into the Earth with everyone in it," she said with no emotion.

"What?!" shouted Lt. Rock, stopping. She did the same and looked at him sharply, seeing that he was slipping away from her own control.

"I…I didn't sign up to kill innocent people, not like that," he added.

"What don't you get Rock? Join with me or die that is their only choice. Side 7 submitted to me and soon the entire Earth Sphere. Side 3 will be an example of those who defy me. So Rock…are you in…or out?" She quickly secured the hold she had over him.

"I'm in…of course. I'm sorry for speaking out of terms," he said as she placed a hand on his shoulder,

"In order for peace to be achieved, destruction must be made," she said, assuring him that this was the way. She continued walking down the hallway. She approached the podium on the balcony and was greeted by a roaring crowd of followers.

"My brave and glorious Elite Forces of Nemesis soldiers, I am very pleased to announce that the Andromeda has reduced half of the AEUG Forces to star dust. It is because of those enemies—the Earth Federation and AEUG Forces that has tossed you into the darkness, but today we say no more! This beautiful light is proof, that the Elite Forces of Nemesis' revenge and justice is severed.

These fools have become weak…corrupted…and complacent. The time is now for use to stand and make humanity remember that we are the superior breed! Soon all of Earth Sphere will know and bow to the might of Nemesis.

It is with up most confidence that I, the Imperial Princess of the Elite Forces of Nemesis hereby declare it impossible for this weak faction to force their way and defeat us, this is the true reason for dropping Side 3 on Earth.

There is no other way for mankind to last forever, accept by living the now and under direct and complete control of we, the chosen superior race of the Elite Forces of Nemesis! If this war drags on, it would pose a serious threat to all of new mankind.

I stand before you a little while longer and ask you to fight not just by my side, but for the sake of your pride. For the sake of the Elite Forces of Nemesis ever lasting eternal New Era of Independence.

We must teach those idiotic Earth Federation and AEUG conformist a lesson they will never forget. Now is the time for us, the new mankind to stand up for the future and what is just! HAIL NEMESIS!"

"Hail Nemesis! Hail Nemesis! Hail Nemsis!" the crowd chanted. The majority of the soldiers was moved by Imperial Princess Hylis' speech, it got them pumped and ready for what must be done to achieve this New Era of Independence.

Hylis main space fleet boarded the Raider and took off for Side 3. Hylis followed them closely behind onboard the Caesar while the secondary assault fleet from Luna II headed for Grenada.

* * *

**((Only 12 more Episodes left!)) **


	37. Frame 37: Love & Trust

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 37: Love & Trust**

"Gem!" shouted Elly, waking up abruptly which caused Sam to fall out of his chair. "Are you alright?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She began to look around seeing that she was the Medic quarters meaning that they must be in Mount Kilimanjaro.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine," he said while getting up gently. She looked over at the stranger.

"I've…seen you around before. At the former base," said Elly. Sam fixed his red hair and walked over, sitting down on the edge of Elly's bed.

"You had a nasty spill," he said.

"That twisted bitch killed Gem."

"Gem? Who's he?" asked Sam.

"He was a friend, my best friend," said Elly, squeezing her cover sheets tightly.

"You have to let him go. I had to learn that the hard way. If he willingly gave up his life for you, that means he wanted you to live. He wants you to live and have the future you deserve. Exhale that anger and hatred and inhale…" Suddenly Sam placed his hand on Elly's left hand which caught her by surprise as they soon started to share a strange Newtype experience.

Sam was caught off guard by sparkling energy that swam around them. Everything faded around them and there was nothing, but space and the stars of the cosmos. Elly breathed deeply, her headache dissolving, her temples ceased throbbing, her chest expanded, and she could breathe more easily.

Elly and Sam were joined; she could feel his strength inside her head, smoothing every wrinkle of emotion, mending out every knot of fear, every snarl of anger and grief. She probed deeper and deeper, and willingly he let her. He mended and healed away the pain and hurt until they were almost in a trance when,

"Hey Elly are…" stopped in Chorizo which caused Sam to take his hand off Elly's shoulder. Everything formed back to normal although both Elly and Sam felt a bit dazed and yet so much better.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Chorizo.

"No, no…" said both Elly and Sam. Chorizo came in and said,

"Kaprees is having a bit of trouble configuring the VF-01's variable position verniers to suit Earth's gravity."

"Just tell him to switch the output and the reader should do the rest," answered Elly.

"Thanks, will do," said Chorizo, leaving the room.

"I better go too," said Sam. For some reason beyond her understand, a part of her wanted him to stay, but he walked out before she could find the words to stop him.

A few yards away, Lieutenant-Commander Andrew Harmonica Pendragon was traveling in what was called the Balboa, a land battleship. The Balboa was heading for Mount Kilimanjaro as three smaller land battleships roamed by its side.

"Our mission is to take down Kilimanjaro. Your mobile suits are design for ground and space so watch yourself with this snowy weather," explained Rene on the speakers.

"So this is it," said Verin, looking at the window.

"We should start getting ready," said Andrew to him.

Elly came out wearing long brown stockings, black and white shoe boots, and a long white and black shirt that fitted her body perfectly. She tied her long brown hair in a ponytail, seeing Sam sitting down on some stairs by himself.

"Sam Kushara right?" she asked while walking over to him. People were moving back and forth trying to hurry things along. "Hi, I'm Elly…we wasn't properly introduce."

"Hey…is it alright for you to be up? You don't want to push yourself too hard," he said caringly.

"I'll be okay. Work puts my mind to rest," she admitted.

"You know I'm on my break and would love to see what a technical scientist do," he said with a grin and then extended his had. She looked down at it and then back at him, pondering if she should take it.

"Sure…I would love to show you," she said and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. Their hands stayed held and she showed him around.

"I'm a technical scientist working for Mao Industries."

"Oh yeah, founded by Ring Mao," added Sam.

"Yes. I help make new weapons and other things for Newtype mobile suits," she explained. She pointed around in and there and explained more in detail what she does.

"I'm sorry, but you have the lamest job I know," laughed Sam.

"Heyyy! I love my job," she said with a grin.

"Well I give you credit for that. Not too many people can still say that now a days," said Sam.

Suddenly the ground started to rumble as sirens blared up.

"They're here," said Sam.

"You're going to fight?" asked Elly.

"I have to," he said.

"You…you can't. Everyone I come into contact with ends up dead," confessed Elly becoming a little teary eyed.

"Do you trust me?" asked Sam.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked again.

"Yeah…yes I do," said Elly, going with her feelings. Without warning Sam pulled on Elly's hand which sent her into his chest and he leaned in and kissed her, as her thoughts whirled. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him as passionately as she knew how, pulling him closer. In that moment all she wanted was to be with him, to never be apart.

"Now I have something to come back to," he whispered gingerly and dropped her hand and ran toward his mobile suit.

"Elly! C'mon, we need you," yelled Kaprees over the noise.


	38. Frame 38: The End Begins part I

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

******Frame 38: The End Begins part I**

"Chorizo, get ready. The mobile suit is fully functional, but remember that the cannon arm can only be use once," explained Elly. Chorizo looked over at Rayse who jumped inside the second generation Gundam Mark III and headed out along with Sam in his Alex-NTX.

By the time Sam and Rayse got out there, their eyes widen seeing an army of Zankous suited for ground combat. Beams were exchanged between the Zankous and the GM IIIs.

Sam landed on a pile of snow, "Damn…and who idea was to make this our base?"

"Ha! Just enjoy it," said Rayse. The Gundam Mark III took out its beam saber and charged forward, slicing through a Zankou. Sam moved around and then began firing his beam rife toward incoming aircraft.

Some tried coming up behind Rayse, but as the Gundam turned the Zankou was snipped and fell to the ground, exploding.

"I got your back," said Commander Etero Narciss through the com-link who was position high up on a mountain inside his sniper mobile suit. Rayse replaced his beam saber with his beam rifle and shot two enemy mobile suits.

"Pay attention boy! I'll show you that a mobile suit has its limits against The Crimson Bard," said Andrew, coming around the corner in his R9 Gyan. With his saber drawn out, the R9 Gyan missed the Gundam Mark III by a second. Rayse fired off a few beams, but missed. Andrew moved around and then used his shield and fired a few missile launchers which caused Rayse to use his shield to evade.

"Sam, cover Rayse," ordered the Commander Etero. His beam shot caused a Zankou to miss it opportunity to catch Sam off guard.

"Damn you," said Verin, coming down on Etero. Verin's MS-16KD Gelgoog Cannon fired beams coming form both forearms. Verin pulled down the scope and the beam cannon, mounted on the backpack over right shoulder came down and went off, hitting the mobile suit Commander Etero was in.

"NOOO!" shouted Sam, The Alex-NTX moved and rolled in the snow, trying to get away from the fire. The Gelgoog Cannon swooped down, tackling the Gundam.

"You guys are no different from before," said Rayse. He fired a beam shot that hit the tip of Andrew's shield.

"That's where you're wrong. We seek to change this world and you're just in the way," said Andrew, coming up on the Gundam Mark III. Rayse's blue eyes widen as he saw the opportunity and went for it by making his Gundam leap forward and then lean back, landing on top slushy snow and slid right under the R9 Gyan. In slow motion the Gundam Mark III slowly lifted up its beam rifle as the R9 Gyan slowly tried to turn on its side. The trigger was pulled and the beam took out the R9 Gyan's right arm as time resumed.

"Shit!" cried out Andrew, landing in a pile of snow. The environment around them started to become harsher as a snow storm swept through. Even though the Zankous kept coming, the GM IIIs were able to hold their own for a while.

"You bastard!" shouted Sam, but he manage to get up and move his Gundam for the cannon mounted on the Gelgoog's back fired another shot at him. The shot missed and hit a GM III. The Gelgoog Cannon stood up and took out its twin beam saber.

"Alright let's do this. Sergeant Chorizo Rojo, Warhammer LAUNCH!" This beautiful mobile suit launched out of the base's catapult and gracefully hovers above the snow and zigzags passed the main blockage.

The Warhammer VF-01 was the first mobile suit specially designed for the snow. With its weapon and a few grey areas it is fully white and has a gigantic mega left arm which was fused with its original shield. Also it had two antennas like a Gundam, but they were separated and placed on the left and right side of the head. This outstanding mobile suit had newly adapted features like enormous number of maneuvering verniers mounted all over it's body, and the pair of variable position verniers mounted on the legs, giving the massive mobile suit unpredictable agility and speed, comparable to the MS-09 Dom or MS-07H8 Gouf Flight Type.


	39. Frame 39: The End Begins part II

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 39: The End Begins part II**

With its speed and grace, the Warhammer took out Zankou after Zankou. More and more pilots became frustrated at the fact that they couldn't hit the thing. Their reaction time wasn't syncing with that mobile suit.

"What the hell?" said Verin, seeing the stranger white mobile suit. The Gelgoog Cannon lifted up its left arm and fired three beam shots. The first one missed, but Chorizo had to use his mega arm to block the other two shots.

"Damn you!" shouted Verin as his thrusters kicked in and he charged forward. In slow motion he swung his twin beam saber as the Warhammer ducked downward. The twin beam saber went over its head and the Warhammer used its mega arm and did a uppercut. It made contact with the Gelgoog Cannon and sent it flying into the air that caused heavy damage.

" From behind," said Chorizo, sensing incoming missile launchers. The zoomed around, dodging everyone,

"What?!" said Andrew, thinking that his eyes was playing tricks on him. One minute the white mobile suit was there, the next gone. "I've been in this war far too long to fall for a trick like." Andrew unleashed space mines around him and when the Warhammer appeared, Chorizo fired a beam shot and accidentally hit one of the mines which caused an explosion that came at his way. He went through it, using his mega arm as a shield and reversed his thrusters which caused the mobile suit to flip backwards, kicking the R9 Gyan, taking off its head.

"Ehhaha," yelled Andrew as his mobile suit fell backwards, hitting the snowy ground. "Just the main camera," he said, testing that his mobile suit was still functional.

"Everyone get back now!" ordered Chorizo through his com. It took a while, but everyone did was they were told. He pointed toward the enemy as his mega arm started to open up. Two large scale red rings started spinning super fast as if converting and charging up energy.

"Move now!" shouted Verin, swooping in, picking up the R9 Gyan.

"Hyper Arm Cannon…FIRE!" shouted Chorizo, unleashing hell on Earth. The hyper beam shot out of the Warhammer's mega arm and annihilated half of the main frontal fleet including some Balboas just by the Warhammer slowly moving its arm from left to right. After the shot, sparks was flying off the mega arm.

"This is it," said Chorizo, charging forward.

"Dude what are you doing? The arm can only be used once," said Sam.

"This is the path I choose, go big or go home," said Chorizo, shutting off his link.

"Chorizo…Chorizo!" shouted Sam, but Rayse held him back, telling him to let it be.

"We the people of this planet refuse to become a slave to your New Era. Now take with you this life and shove that New Era up your ass!" shouted Chorizo, darting back and forth between beams coming from the remaining Zankous. He managed to get hit a few times, but blocked a shot, but slapping it back using the mega arm. Upon location he charged up the cannon,

"Welcome to my hell bitches…FIRE!" Though the hyper beam mega arm was successful in destroying the entire fleet, the load it put on the Warhammer VF-01's power plant was too much for the unit to bear, and resulted in the Warhammer taking severe damage and killed its pilot, forever barred under snow.


	40. Frame 40: The Blue Devil

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 40: The Blue Devil **

Back in space,

"WHAT!" shouted Vice Minister Meitzer Ronah. "She plans to plunge Side 3 into the Earth?"

"That is what our sources confirmed and if we don't do something soon, it'll only be a matter of time before she comes after us," said Wallace.

"Imperial Princess, we'll be reaching Side 3 shortly," said Controller A.

"Excellent. Contact Steele and tell him to split up his team and launch a full scale attack on the Ragnarök. They mustn't intervene," she said while crossing over her legs.

"Roger," said Controller B.

Back on the Ragnarök, some of the tech crew continued to work on Dukey's Gundam that had the color scheme of black, baby blue, a pinch of gold and the majority being white. Its shoulder armor was pointy and its two antennas were black instead of the normal yellow coloring.

"Sir, incoming message. Hylis plans to…hurl Side 3 into the Earth," said Vera.

"WHAT!!" shouted both Zach and Dukey at the same time.

"Impossible, she wouldn't…she couldn't…" said Zach.

"She can and she will," said Dukey, with a cold look. "If it comes to it, I'll be the one to take her out."

"But you can't…I mean, she's your sister," said Zach.

"She was my sister. Hylisesia is gone, there is only the Imperial Princess Hylis, leader of the Elite Forces of Nemesis now," said Dukey.

"No! She's still a good person and…and…and I love her,"

"Sir, incoming enemy vessels," said Operator B.

"How many?"

"They seem to come from Luna II…their remaining assault," said Operator A.

"Get the Supernova ready alright Zach?" asked Dukey.

"…yes, will do…"

"Captain, enemy ship…it's confirmed to be the Ragnarök," said Rex inside his Zankous suited for space.

"Alright now…lets have some fun," grinned Captain Steele. Two Zankous jetted toward the Ragnarök as Gundam Frame Supernova blasted out of the ship with its new twin beam blaster, one its left hand, and right hand.

The Supernova used its right rifle to target and fired a beam of energy was hit a Zankou in the shoulder, causing the whole arm to explode. Beams and missiles flew back and forth between the enemy, the AEUG's mobile suits, and the Ragnarök.

"Not these guys again," said Zach, maneuvering his Gundam when suddenly, "!!! What's this…this immense pressure?" As the Sharads and Zankous battled each other, standing…watching Zach was a blue mobile suit.

This blue mobile suit had a booster jetpack, a beam laser gun mounted on its right forearm, blue shield with three red spikes attached, 3-barrel missile launcher mounted on legs, and a right shoulder pad that had a red horn attach to it.

"Now, show the capabilities of your brand new mobile suit?" said Captain Steele inside the blue mobile suit, taking out a MMII-M9B3 77mm heavy assault machine gun. The two Zankous split up, the left one moved first as Zach held his ground. He closed his eyes, feeling the movements around him. A white flash crossed his face and he turned around, pointed and pulled both triggers. The buster rifles went off and the two beams went right through both Zankous chest armor,

"Ahhhhh!" screamed the pilot as his Zankou exploded.

"No, Kal," said Captain Steele. **_Unbeknownst to him, a full figured face with light brown hair and brown eyes self-consciously breezed in._**

_"__What are you doing, pay attention!"_

"!!! Wha…what is it doing?" asked Zach as his Gundam quickly turned around. The blue mobile suit crouched down then sprung forward as the booster jetpack gave it extra speed as Zach fired shot after shot, each time missing.

"Gotcha!" said Captain Steele, zooming toward the side.

"Crap," said Zach, reaching for his magnetic shield.

"Oh no ya don't," said Captain Steele as his blue mobile suit released a rainfall of bullets. Zach rotated the joystick as the Gundam reached out and grabbed the shield just in time as the bullets hit. Zach placed the rifle under the shield and fired back, causing the blue mobile suit to ceasefire so that it can dodge the surprising counter attack.

"Interesting fighting tactic," said Captain Steele. The blue mobile suit charge forward, crashing into the Supernova,

"Ahhhh!" screamed Zach, pulling the right blaster rifle trigger, but nothing was coming out and he was unable to use his left hand,

"Now Rex!" shouted Captain Steele. A Zankou started charging in from the front,

_"Dukey, go out and fight. Zach is in danger, Go!"_ Dukey began looking around the room,

"Who is it? That voice just now…"

"Sir, your Gundam is ready."

"About time, Vera you're in charge," said Dukey, rushing out of the bridge.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF MEEEE!!!" exploded Zach as he unthinkably thrust her right beam rifle forward and literally slapped the blue mobile suit with it, causing it to let go,

"Damn!" said Captain Steele as the Supernova then kicked it back. The right rifle un-jammed as Zach fired beam shots, hitting the in coming Zankou's leg,

"Ehhaha," said Rex.

"!!! Wha, what the? I can't stand this sensation…" said Captain Steele as a Gundam quickly zoomed passed him. "Another!" said Captain Steele as he and Rex broke away from each other just as the Gundam went in-between them. Quickly, Dukey moved both joysticks and whipped out its beam rifles, pointing them directly at the blue mobile suit

"Take this!" said Dukey.

"You wish!" yelled Captain Steele, while the blue mobile suit arm lifted up and fired a beam shot from its beam pistol, mounted on its forearm. The two beams hit and canceled each out with a blast so powerful; it separated all four units,

"Ahhhh!" screamed Zach, trying to regain control.

"C'mon…work for me," said Zach, trying to figure out the source of why the Gundam Frame Supernova wasn't responding. He smashed his fist onto the keyboard as the cockpit lit back up.

_"Above you son!"_ Zach heard the voice breeze through his mind as he looked up, seeing a Zankou right above him, about to strike when suddenly beams coming from the left direction hit the Zankou,

"AHHAHA!" screamed Rex, before his mobile suit exploded.

"Zach, you alright?"

"Dukey? Your Gundam is finish?" asked Zach.

"That and someone had to back up your ass," said Dukey sarcastically.

**"!!!..."**

"Too late!" shouted Captain Steele, at full speed shouldered his blue mobile suit into the Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam,

"AhAha!" screamed Dukey as his mobile suit declined downward. Captain Steele turned around and turned two beam shots that hit the Supernova's right leg and arm, but no server damage was taken.

"What the?" said Captain Steele. Suddenly his senses kicked in as fin-funnels from Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam circled around him.

"Damn…damn…DAMNNNAHAHA!" cried Captain Steele as all fin-funnels came as unison and blasted the blue mobile suit to bits.

_"That voice again…it called me son…"_ thought Zach when Dukey cut him off,

"Zach, we have to hauled ass out here, it's a set up. Hylis is only buying herself some time."


	41. Frame 41: Darkest Desires

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 41: Darkest Desires **

_**"Please everyone, stay calm. Step inside the shelter bays as rehearsed,"**_ said the female announcer on the loud speaker. There was total chaos inside Side 3 as the civilians were lately informed of Hylis' assault.

"Imperial Princess, picking Jegan mobile suits," informed Controller A.

"Hmm…so Londo Bell decided to assist. Let them come." Out in space, Hylis' Newtype army went for it and attacked the incoming Jegans in their brand new Grox mobile suits.

The MK-1000 Grox mobile suits had no legs, but were replaced with a tail. The sides had four valcun guns around the upper part of the tail while the actual tail had thrusters, making it as though the mobile suit is swimming in space. Sharp claws, huge shoulder armor pads, and closed up wings that overlap each other, flat on its back, and two fins that some would say could be considered ears.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," said Captain Athens. His PIX-002 Pallas Athena Full Equipment Lead-out was now equipped with a 2-barrel beam gun mounted on its right arm, small missile launchers on its backpack binders and a shield carried in its left had.

Captain Athens hit the thrusters, firing the barrel beam gun straight through a Jegan.

"Augh," moaned a pilot, reversing his mobile suit behind and under the enemy and fired a beam directly in its back. He started to sense something as he turned and fired a few shots out of his Vulcan guns, stopping a rushing Jegan that surprisingly had a beam saber out and he came in with the final blow.

"Ace watch yourself," said a pilot through a com. Even with a damaged Jegan, Ace moved his mobile suit around,

"He came a crossed a Grox and split it in half, but in return he got hit from and was taken out from behind.

"Huh?" said Athens, hearing a beeping noise coming from his wristwatch. "Its time, everyone move out!"

Inside the Ragnarök,

"We're approaching Side 3. Captain, Londo Bell is assisting in stopping the assault," confirmed Vera.

"Perfect, men lets move out," said Dukey.

An image of space and time surround around Hylis for a second,

"_This is…I can sense you Dukey. You're close by,"_ she thought. "Is the cannon ready?"

"Yes Imperial Princess….everything's all green," said Controller B.

"Good…FIRE THE ANDROMEDA!" At the Raven-star the Director once counted down,

"Firing in 3, 2, 1!" The double cannons charged and a beam of unimaginable white light zoomed through space at the closest to the speed of light and not only annihilated the Londo Bell attack force, it plunged straight into Side 3. Without any warning, the beam blew out the glass on the ceiling of the colony, shattering it completely which resulted in everything and everyone that wasn't inside the shelter bays to be swept into space to die.

"NOOOOO!!" screamed Dukey and Zach. Hylis clinched her fist, literally absorbing the haunting screams and wails of the dead.

"Aww…man what a rush. Contact Lt. Rock and tell him to send his squad to shift the colony out of orbit with these exact coordinates," explained Hylis.


	42. Frame 42: Hostile Resistance

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 42: Hostile Resistance **

It didn't take long for the Lt. Rock's squad to get the colony to move to the coordinates given.

"The Andromeda was a complete success. However we received word that the cannon malfunctioned back at Raven-star," explained Controller B.

"Our readings confirmed that there are survivors within Side 3 malady," said Controller A.

"Imperial Princess, sensors indicate the Ragnarök Team are approaching," said Controller B.

"_Damn, Captain Steele has failed me,"_ she thought. "Perfect, so the resistance has come. Prepare my mobile suit and carry out the operation," she ordered.

"Roger!" said both Controllers.

A few yards away, the Ragnarök Team jetted forward with Zach and Dukey leading the group.

"Hey Zach…this…this is going to be the big one," said Dukey through his com-link.

"Yeah…I just want to say thank you for making feel part of the team," said Zach.

"You've become my best friend over these last few months. I can only hope we come out this war alive," said Dukey. "Funny, Side 3 was where we were supposed to go to get your memories back."

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry Zach, I'll try to get Hylisesia back,"

"Let's do this!"

"GO!" commanded Dukey as they were bombarded new class mobile suits. The Sharads and Groxs clashed together, as the AEUG attention is to stop and alter the colony's course. The Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam opened up its funnels kind of like wings and with his hyper beam rifle in one hand and his shield on the other, Dukey took off and zoomed passed his guys and began firing on the enemy mobile suits.

Dukey began taking out some Groxs but there were so many of them and their piloting seem to be based on instinct and intuition rather than skill. Dukey took a beam to the leg of his Gundam, but the alloy armor was strong and kept the leg from falling off. He used his thrusters to keep airborne and continued attacking.

Zach's impulse kicked in and he aimed his left rifle up at a Grox in the distance. It was closing in on Dukey. He let the shot go. It blew straight through the cockpit.

"_AHH!"_

"_That scream…a scream of a child?"_ thought Zach. This caught the attention of the other Grox who swooped down with its claws.

"What? Now you want a fair fight!" shouted Zach who crossed his blaster rifles and fired a double shot that rushed up into battle, destroying any Grox in its path.

"What…some of these pilots…their children!" shouted Dukey, horrified. The Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam turned to see a Grox coming down on one of his men's mobile suit. Dukey quickly went into concentrating mode and commanded his fin-funnels to assist. Three fin-funnels stopped the Grox from using its claws by blasting its tail off. The three fin-funnels darted up and down together and then shot the head off of the mobile suit.

"AHH!"

"No, David!" said Dukey, witnessing David Delta's mobile suit exploding. Because of this, Dukey was accidentally distracted when a Grox swooped down from behind. Dukey was speechless when the enemy mobile suit was hit by a mean coming from its own teammate.

"I don't know who you are kid, but Captain Dukey is mine!" confirmed Captain Athens. Dukey looked over at the monitor and noticed another new mobile suit.

"Whoever's inside doesn't feel like much of a threat, they must be an Oldtype," said Dukey to himself.


	43. Frame 43: Either For or Against

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 43: Either For or Against**

Just then the Pallas Athena chased after the Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam and opened fire. The Sharad's done their best to attack the Pallas Athena, but blocked their fire. Dukey fired at the Pallas Athena and hit the mobile suit, knocking it aside.

"_Hold on Dukey, I'm coming,"_ thought Zach.

"_You can save him, but who's going to save you."_

"What?!" said Zach, hearing a child's voice mentally. Coming straight at him was a mobile suit called Anomalie. This mobile suit was green and grey with a huge shield connected to its beam rifle. It had 6 x mega particle guns in which, two were mounted in its shield, two on the front part of its right and left shoulder.

"C'mon Zach…heehehe, let's play!" said Lean, spreading out all of his senses as his blue eyes' physical characteristics were different. His pupil shrunk and a growth of the iris took place, firing six beams directly at the Supernova.

"Shit!" cussed Zach, spinning out of the way, barely missing the shot. Lean smiled while wearing the same helmet in that testing room. The six beams suddenly redirected itself and made a complete _U_ turn.

"What? Impossible," said Zach as the beam began following him like funnels. He had to think fast and cut in-between some enemy mobile suits which caused the beams to hit six of them. The Supernova jetted upward and fired shot after shot which was Lean to dart his mobile suit up, down, left, and right. The Callahan swooped over and with its saber drawn, came down on the Gundam's shield.

"You're just a kid," said Zach.

"I am the next stage of evolution that this world needs. A Newtype Child!" The Supernova kicked the Callahan in its side and pushed off away from it,

"Newtype Child?" questioned Zach.

"A child born from two sets of parents that are both Newtypes."

"Captain Dukey Aznable. You are a dead man!" shouted Captain Athens

"Try dodging these! You should have killed me when you had the chance you fool!" he said while launching his fin-funnels. Dukey's fin-funnels were attacking Athens, but somehow the Oldtype could dodge his attacks. He then lifted up his hyper beam rifle and fired a shot at the Pallas Athena. The beam hit, but barely.

"WHY WON'T DIE!" screamed Captain Athens, charging in at Dukey with his beam saber out, but a beam shot stopped him from continuing to proceed further.

"Zach?"

"Go to the colony now, I can handle these two."

"No way man, they're way too good…" Dukey was cut off, feeling the presence of his sister.

"Go now!" ordered Zach, firing at the Pallas Athena.

"Right," he said, retracting his fin-funnels and took off.

" EVADE!" ordered Vera. The supporting Sharad's fired at the remaining micro-missiles heading for the Ragnarök but couldn't hit them in time. The ship evaded took out three mobile suits when they were off-guard. The Ragnarök was then being attacked by the micromissiles coming from the Caesar ship.

Vera shook as the Ragnarök was hit by the beams. The ship could withstand a few blows from beam weapons without taking any real damage.

"_I know the __Ragnarök_ _has enhanced shields, but it can't hold out forever,"_ thought Vera.

"Ma'am we have to fire the cannon," said Operator A.

"We can't…if we do then the colony will drop for sure. We can only use it once" said Vera.

"If we don't, we won't have a chance anyways," said Operator B.

"…forgive me. Fire the Atomic Beam Cannon NOW!" With all systems green, the cannon fired, annihilating the Caesar and a good percent of enemy mobile suits

"!!! It's him," said Lt. Rock Hale inside his mobile suit Jypsi. Rock and his squadron were protecting the colony from any AEUG or Earth Federation forces. He ventured out a little bit to see an incoming mobile suit.

"Huh?" said Monoxide, seeing the lonely mobile suit.

"You son of a bitch."

"…Lt. Rock?"

"You claimed to be neutral and now you've picked a side?"

"I had too. Hylis is causing so much pain and suffering. I feel it…there are people still inside that colony and she's…"

"Hylis is right, we are the future. We're not some weapon of war that Oldtypes can toy with. The Earth Federation is corrupted and you know this," said Rock.

"So what if it is, she has no right to choose who lives and who dies," explained Monoxide.


	44. Frame 44: Apocalyptic Mind

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 44: Apocalyptic Mind**

"Someone has too!" said Rock, rushing forward with his beam saber out. Monoxide move forward with his saber out and they clashed together violently.

"I knew I should have trusted my gut you snake," said Rock.

"I got paid, I can careless what your gut told you," said Monoxide. Both mobile suits separated and the Jypsi lifted up its mobias rifle (similar to the recoilless rifle). The M1 Astray looped around, using its vulcans to destroy the missiles.

"I'm taking you out even if it kills me!" shouted Rock.

"Listen to yourself you jackass. You would give your life up to a woman who doesn't care if you live or die?" asked Monoxide.

"I would give up myself to a caused I believe in!" Rock unleashed a barrage of a 4-barrel missile launcher on both of his mobile suit's ankle.

"AH, Goddammed," cussed Monoxide, getting hit by three of them. His mobile suit took a lot of damage and it was now or never. "Weapons system on!" Monoxide yelled as the battleship started to disengage and open up, lights coming on. The battleship, hooked onto the M1 Astray's back and becoming Full Armor M1 Astray Star.

The containers were interchangeable and were able to carry different weapons. Extendable large claws mounted with large beam sabers were mounted on both sides of the underbelly of the unit. A warship class mega beam cannon was mounted on the right, while an I-field generator was mounted on the left (similar to the METEOR and Dendrobium Orchis).

Dukey took out the rest of Rock's squadron and looked up to see the Jubeley in its mobile fortress,

Hylis kept her distance, observing the battle by seeing it overhead. Even though the Londo Bell forces were wiped out and the Earth Federation losing power, the AEUG are still holding their own. _A cosmic white flash sparked on her forehead, sending out a tingling sensation down Hylis' body. This caused her to feel the unnaturalness of this airspace, _

_"What is this? I have goose bumps. What could this mean?"_

"_**HYLIS!!!"**_

!!! Suddenly Hylis' purple soulless eyes widen, then squinted, darting back and forth, _"This pressure…someone's targeting me,"_ she felt and soon gasped as a beam traveled upward, inches from her mobile suit. She looked down seeing the Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam and an image of Dukey appeared for a brief second.

"Oh it's you…it's so on," said Hylis with a grin, as she fired back. _"I've been waiting for you, DUGAN DEIKUN!"_

"_Damn, she figured out my real name,"_ he thought as the mobile fortress began to open up.

The Jubeley was tall with the colors black and red. It has four massive wings that were producing beam-like energy which achieved atmospheric flight and hovering abilities, as well as flight in space, without the use of over using conventional rocket thrusters. It also had two smaller type winged blades on its sides that can detach itself into five wing-like funnels. The mobile suit also had two shield-like armguards that acted as a beam rifle, saber, and shield.

"Hylisesia please come back to me, this isn't you," pleaded Dukey.

"HA! You're right about one thing, Hylisesia is dead. There is only I, Hylis…Imperial Princess of the Elite Forces of Nemesis," Hylis fully opened up her mobile suit's wings and set loose four winged-funnels to go up against Dukey's fins. The funnels were going at it while the Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam fired its hyper beam rifle.

"My sister is still in there somewhere," said Dukey, appearing from behind.

"Do you really think I'll fall for such trickery? My Newtype abilities have been artificially strengthened!" she said and rotated the torso of her mobile suit while intertwine its hands, pointing the two armguards directly at Dukey. The beam energy fused together and fired as one.

"Shit," said Dukey, quickly retracting his funnels to create a beam barrier.

"You maggot, you're holding back," said Hylis.

"Please…don't make me hurt you," begged Dukey.

Monoxide began charging up his mobile suit's two high-energy beam cannons rewriting the operating system in mid-battle in order to take out the colony's thrusters.

"We're both Newtypes, we have no reason to be enemies," said Monoxide

"That's where you're wrong. You have feelings for this corrupted world, these ungrateful people? You're not worthy of being called a Newtype…and an Oldtype you shell BE!" shouted Rock, his brown aura glowing all around him, leaked out and surround his mobile suit. The Jypsi charged forward, refusing to let Monoxide destroy the colony's thrusters. Without second guessing, Monoxide clicked both triggers which caused the two high-energy beam cannons to go off

"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELLAAAAAHHHH!!" screamed Rock as his mobile suit went straight through the beams and disintegrated in minutes.

"AAAAHHHH!" shouted Monoxide as he felt Rock's raw power and when he lifted up his head, his helmet suddenly shatters. As Monoxide's mobile suit started to power down, he grabbed his head unable to feel what he once had.

Rock's death managed to deflect the two beams slightly as it hit one of the colony's thrusters. This caused Side 3 course to change, heading away from the Earth.

"Give my regards to your Raider Team," said Hylis deviously. The Raider ship for some reason increased speed as the crew on board tried to regain control. Something jammed the ship which they lost all function to turn the ship around.

"NOOO!" cried out Dukey seeing his very former ship crash straight into Side 3, killing everyone that was aboard. This unexpected move altered the colony's course again, causing the thrusters which activated and changed course for the Moon. The Earth target was a feint to get the Federation that resides in space to waste their time and energy. Soon after the colony changed course, the Federation Mobile Suit Forces began to run out of fuel and energy.

"Muuahahahahahaa!" cackled Hylis, extol at her glorious victory.


	45. Frame 45: New Era of Independence

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 45: New Era of Independence**

Dukey closed his eyes, but tears just kept rolling down his cheek, feeling the lost of his friends. Hearing Hylis getting enjoyment out of this sent him over the edge for he didn't just open up his senses, he released them as his piercing gold colored green eyes' physical characteristics were different. His pupil shrunk and a growth of the iris took place,

"DAMN YOU! Wars don't start themselves, it's people like you who give birth to them!" shouted Dukey furiously, firing wildly at the Jubeley. "What sick person brings little children into war?"

Hylis eyes did the same, "Those little children are the future new mankind. The proof of our might will forever be edge in your mind big brother," said Hylis as she flew passed the beams. She lifted up her armguard and fired back.

Zach quickly turned and fired his blaster rifle at the Anomalie mobile suit, hitting it in the arm. Captain Athens just about sliced Zach with his beam saber, but Zach blocked it with his own shield before it connected. The Pallas Athena took sliced through the shield which caused Zach to turn the Supernova's torso around to fire a low left shot that hit the side of the mobile suit.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" shouted Captain Athens, firing four small missile launchers from its backpack binders which followed Zach around. Zach fired at the four missiles which he manage to hit one, but missed the others. He hit his boosters and flew upward as the missile was continued closing in. With some slick maneuvering, he locked and connected both his blasters, aimed, and fired; blowing all three into explosive pieces, then Zach took off toward Lean.

Both Hylis and Dukey released their funnels at the same time. The Jubeley's right armguard brought out a beam saber as it lunged over toward the Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam.

"You're nothing, but a monster!" shouted Dukey, switching weapons and their sabers clashed.

"Monster? Look who's talking, you've killed innocent people. With hatred extending beyond the grave, you would have killed your own father too, given the chance. Who's the monster now, hypocrite?!"

Dukey's face lit up as two winged-funnels fired consecutive shots twice. Dukey quickly switched back to his hyper beam rifle, using his shield to block the first shots, then using his rifle, destroying one of the funnels.

"He abandoned both of us, therefore my hatred for father is just." growled Dukey.

"Father had a dream, seeing it to the very end, following in grandfather's footsteps," explained Hylis. The Jubeley linked hands again, firing two shots, blowing off Dukey's shield.

"That's a lie, and you know it! He brought nothing but pain and misery for you and me. An attempt to recreate his dream in madness, and I'll kill you before I let that happen!"

"You can try!" shouted Hylis, firing two more rounds in a single shot. Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam had dodged, firing back in which made contact to Hylis' mobile suit.

Suddenly Dukey realized that for a second he forgot about the colony.

"We have to stop that colony," said Dukey to his men over the com-link.

"Captain, Both Von Braun and Grenada are under fire from mobile suits coming from Luna II," said Vera.

"What! It's an attempt slow them down so they won't be able to use any nuclear weapons against the colony," said Dukey.

"Don't they know that there's people still inside?" asked Vera.

"Yes, but if they don't do something soon neither one will survive," said Dukey. "So that was your plan all along, to drop the colony onto the Moon. Why?" asked Dukey, to Hylis while maneuvering his Gundam over more as his fin-funnels returned.

"With Mount Kilimanjaro under my control the Earth Federation Forces down on Earth will ascend to the Moon for aid and recovery. Even if Kilimanjaro doesn't fall, the colony will pave way for the New Era of Independence!" she explained while retracting her used funnels and set free new ones.

The Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam traveled side by side, using its rifle to take out the winged-funnels. "If you don't stop this, you're followers will die."

"Does it seem like I care big brother. There will always be followers, always be a caused worth fighting for against the corrupted," said Hylis as beam sabers came out both armguards.


	46. Frame 46: The Fate of the Moon

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 46: The Fate of the Moon**

"You have no right to choose who lives and who dies!" confronted Dukey, as the Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam threw its beam saber, making it spin. Dukey used the last bit of energy in the hyper beam rifle and fired at the spinning saber. This made the beams bounce off, hitting the winged-funnels. He then got rid of his rifle and took out his last beam saber and both his Gundam and Hylis' mobile suit clashed together on and off.

"My soldiers you've killed earlier had families. And today you've decided to play God and chose who will live and who will die, what a bastard you are Dugan. You're just like father, don't you get it? The very same people you are trying to protect killed father in cold blood, and what makes you think they won't turn around and kill you…yes you with royal Zeon blood flowing in your vanes. Flesh to bone and blood to blood."

"It is because of him I have to clean up the mess that he made. Those people are my family and if they turn on me then it was meant to be. DO NOT turn this situation around against me!" said Dukey as he slashed through the Jubeley's right beam saber.

"Don't underestimate the Jubeley's power!" said Hylis, stopping the flow four massive wings' beam-like energy. The massive wings maneuvered over the mobile suit's head and quickly began extending forward simultaneously.

"HuhAAA!" shouted Dukey, moving the main joystick in directional angles, making his Gundam dart back and forth against the massive wings. Soon the massive wings stopped extending and fired four beams blasts that were just about hit him, but he sensed it coming and dodged it at the last minute. "What about Zach! Do you care if he lives?" questioned Dukey.

Hylis froze in her cockpit as the massive wings reverted back to their normal position,

"…Zach…" Dukey notice the change as they soon started to share a strange Newtype experience and he took this time to probe inside Hylis' mind as both their bodies and mobile suits radiated with psionic energy. They could see each other across space and time.

"I…I don't want to hurt him. God what am I'm doing?" she asked herself, shaking inside. Dukey looked over at Hylis and his eyes widen seeing the purple personification of the evil holding Hylisesia's heart.

"What is this place? Is this an illusion?" asked Hylis.

"We're seeing the same thing," said Dukey mentally.

"The same thing?"

"Yeah, a person's thoughts…" As Dukey and Hylis uncoiled their Newtype reactions, at Londenion, a group of Federation leaders and politicians decide what to do about the AEUG. They're not very concerned about a colony drop on the Moon. They believe they can destroy the Elite Forces of Nemesis fleet with the remaining forces from Londo Bell and then slingshot the colony around the Earth to avoid impact.

But they underestimated the sheer power of the Andromeda cannon and the colony slammed into the Moon. It wiped out Grenada's population and the huge shockwave damage the cities on Von Braun. Most of Hylis' forces were knocked away in the collision, never to be seen again.

Suddenly the image vanished as Dukey was forced out as Hylis regained her senses and in angry at Dukey she began shouting,

"You overestimated your stay if you think you can confuse me. How dare you enter my mind you sneaky bastard!" This caused the Jubeley to swoop over and kneed the Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam, sending it flying straight back,

"AHH!" shouted Dukey.

"Your life ends now hypocrite. Now FALL!" said Hylis, lunging forward with her sabers outward.


	47. Frame 47: Fate Meets Destiny

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 47: Fate Meets Destiny**

Dukey released all of his remaining fin-funnels which caused Hylis to change direction from her original plan of attack.

"I've seen it. I've seen the light in you and the darkness that clouds your way," said Dukey.

"Really now? Invading my mind, you should be ashamed boy!" She swooped in, darting the beams as their sabers swung over. Left and right, side to side. Hylis sliced off the Gundam's left leg while Dukey cut off the Jubeley's first and second huge wings as his most of his funnels returned. "My destiny is clear; I am to lead these people down the path to a New Era of Independence. A world soully for the new mankind, what about you brother?" she asked while pulling away from him.

"My destiny is clear too…and its to save you!" The Gundam was in critical condition while the Juebeley collected massive amount of critical damage. Unexpected the Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam spread out its funnels, looking like wings on the Gundam.

"My…my head feels heavy. What is this power?" asked Hylis, star-strucked at seeing Dukey releasing a baby blue personification of the good in his heart.

"By strengthening your Newtype abilities, your soul was lost and more and more you started to develop a second personality."

"A second…personality?" asked Hylis.

"You've chose your path and now I'm CHOOSING MINE!!" bellowed Dukey as his personification surround around his Gundam.

"No…no…get back…GET BACK!" screamed Hylis in fear, feeling this intense unexplainable extra Newtype power. The Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam flew forward as the Jubeley locked hands and with all its power fired a shot. The beam smacked into the Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam, but it didn't stop it from approach fast. Hylis kept clicking the trigger, but nothing came out.

"HYLIESIA!" yelled out Dukey as his cosmic spirit projected out of his Gundam.

"DUGAN!" shouted Hyliesia, projecting out of the Jubeley. She reached out and grabbed Dugan's hand. The confrontation ended with the Hi-Nu Pegasüs Gundam crashing into the Jubeley, exploding in a brilliant blue shade of light. Dukey's spiritual blue essence surround the purple personification of the evil that his Hylis and engulfed it.

"NOOAHAHAAH!" screamed Hylis as her entire mobile suit literally shattered into pieces, which resulted in her unconsciously floating out into space.

!!!_ A cosmic white flash sparked on his forehead, sending out a tingling sensation inside Zach's body._ He no longer felt the presence of Dukey anymore.

"Dukey…Dukey…DUKEYYY!" cried out Zach.

"What's going on?" asked Lean.

"I have a bad feeling about this one," said Captain Athens, seeing the Supernova pulsating. Zach unleashed all of his senses and emotions as his dark grey eyes' physical characteristics were different. His pupil shrunk and a growth of the iris took place. The Veo system converted Zach's Newtype power, forming it into its own energy which caused the Gundam Frame Supernova to manifest a pair of large beam "wings of serenity." The one antenna opened and split into two and after that the Gundam's chest, shoulder, arm, and leg armor began opening up, exposing a piece of blue light. On both blasters the first grip went up while the support grip came down. This caused a beam saber to shoot right out.

"NOW!" shouted Captain Athens as let go the rest of his missiles. Lean unleash six beams at once and everything crashed into the Gundam. After everything cleared, both Athens and Lean can't believe their eyes, seeing that the wings of serenity folded over the Gundam, protecting it from all harm. In a blink of an eye, Supernova was gone as Captain Athens was unable to keep with its unimaginative speed as it came from behind and slashed through the Pallas Athena. Zach forward with his beam sabers and followed up with a shot from mounting his two buster rifles together. The shot hit the cockpit of the Anomalie which caused it to explode, taking its pilot with it.

Zach's body pulsated for a second, feeling this familiar presence before. The wings of serenity bobbed up and down as the Gundam Frame Supernova took off in flight. "C'mon…where are you…" said Zach to himself, "There!" The Supernova swooped in as the screen enlarged an image of a pilot floating space.


	48. Frame 48: The Lost Chronicles

Between Char's Counterattack (UC0093) and Gundam F-91 (UC0123). It is the year UC0098, five years after the events of Char's Counterattack. The last Neo Zeon formation created yet another Titan team, and thus a new AEUG was formed. A final uprising has begun for the Zeon forces, this will be their last stand, and it is now all or nothing!

* * *

**Frame 48: The Lost Chronicles**

Zach quickly returned to the Ragnarök as his Gundam lost its extraordinary power upon reentry. This resulted in his eyes returning back to normal.

A nurse rushed right over as Zach rope lined down from his Gundam, with Hylis in his arm. He places her on the floor, but tilted her head. He took off her helmet and was puzzled of the fact that her long flowing hair was now fully light pink. She began slowly opening her hazy purple eyes,

"Hylis?"

"Hylis? Hi, I'm Hyliesia…you must be Zach," she said with a vibrant smile. Zach darted his eyes back and forth at her and the nurse, unsure to what was going on.

Back on Earth,

"You've done good old friend…its time for this old dog to move on."

"Are you coming?" asked Rene.

"Yeah…we should start moving," said Andrew, saying goodbye to his R9 Gyan. He walked over and places his arm around Rene who wrapped herself around him. This day marked the start of their future together. Andrew vowed never to touch another mobile suit again, Rene by his side supposed his decision. As to the whereabouts of Verin…no one knows.

The next day within Londenion, Monoxide was talking to a scientist about his condition,

"I'm sorry sir, but we tested you twice and the results came out unresponsive."

"Really…" said Monoxide, slowly dragging the word out. He was sitting down with the chair turned from the scientist, gazing at the flames that were blazing from the fireplace. He was wearing an all black Earth Federation uniform.

"The chances of you gaining your abilities back are low. I want you to really think about this, but if you want your abilities back, then I suggest you get some artificially enhancements."

"Cyber-Newtype?" questioned Monoxide, throwing his glass of wine into the fireplace. "That bastard stripped my Newtype power…reduced me into being a second rate Oldtype," he added, slamming his fists down on a table. He then notice something, "Is this it?"

"Huh? Oh, yes that's the entire documentation of this war…from beginning to end," explained the scientist.

"Perfect," said Monoxide who picked up the file and threw it into the fireplace.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" screamed the scientist which was about to lunge over, but froze as Monoxide pulled out his pistol.

"Get one thing straight Doctor Weaver…this war never happened. Amuro Ray never had a son, Char never had a son or a daughter. You will begin writing a new file and this time write that the New Era of Independence War never happened," he explained.

"But, the people deserve to know the truth," explained Doctor Weaver.

"The people of the Earth Sphere only needs to know that there is no enemy out there the Earth Federation can't defeat," said Monoxide.

"Then it'll be a lie! If you don't open that information to the media you will be opening Pandora's box," protested Doctor Weaver.

"I'll take my chances," he said, pulling the trigger. "Now, let's run through this doc," said Monoxide, stepping over the body. "You were so devastated that you lost your prized test subject that you lost your temper, throwing a malicious fit, tossing the documents into the fire. You took out a gun and killed yourself." As Monoxide was talking, he fixed the room up to make it look like a struggle took place. He then placed the pistol in Doctor Weaver's cold left hand and walked out room, closing the door. He then ran into Vice Minister Meitzer Ronah.

"Ah, there you are Carozzo, I want you to meet my daughter, Nadia Ronah."

"Hi," giggled the little girl, looking up into Monoxide eyes. He, bent down, took her hand, and kissed it.

Back at the Ragnarök, Hyliesia was wearing a white uniform top with grey pants and black military boots. She pushed back her long flowing light pink hair while looking out into space. Zach walked into the bridge seeing everyone doing their job, noticing Hyliesia in a distance.

Suddenly he started breathing in and out slowly as the tension within him drained from each muscle in his body. He felt himself drift more completely into a delicious concentration as he became more and more unaware of his surroundings, floating into the pool of the cosmos.

"_Zach…"_ He gasped, looking up seeing the personification of Dukey above him.

"_Dukey?"_

"_She doesn't remember a thing. She only remembers you. Take care of her Zach. She's a good person and I believe…she is the key into unlocking your memories."_

"Captain!" said Vera, increasing her voice. Zach jumped, looking around seeing that he was still inside the bridge of the ship.

"Um yes?"

"Where to sir?" she asked. He thought for a moment, taking into consideration what Dukey said and told Vera to give him one minute. He walked over to the other side of the room and stood next to Hyliesia. She turned toward him and on eye contact they instantly connected once again.

"Captain, where to?" asked Vera again.

"Set a course to **12-65-36**," said Hyliesia. Zach realized that those were the numbers on a note that he still kept in his pocket that someone mysteriously planted. He smiled at her, now knowing that where they were going was home…to see his mother. His eyes looked deeply into hers and he pressed his lips against hers, and with a sense of shock rushed through her like lightning bolt, realizing that he was kissing her. Hyliesia's arms felt heavy as she moved them slightly up to encircled Zach's neck and then she was kissing him right back and they felt bonded, breathing as one, drifting as one into a place of deep peace and restfulness. They were joined, their Newtype power crackling all around them.

The year is now UC0099. A year has passed since the events taken place classified under as the Lost Chronicles. According to government officials, the New Era of Independence War never happened, thus was not mentioned in the media, text books, and history lesions. Hiding the truth may buy you some time…but for how long? This will not stop those who believe in a cause worth fighting for and as this time ends, a Moon Crisis begins.

_**END**_

* * *

Thank you guys sooo much for reading, checking it out, and giving this story a chance. Like I said the credit goes out to these awesome people who created fantastic characters. 

**Gaia Cast**

dukey03 – Dukey Aznable

thisonesforyou – Sam Kushara

MikeV18 – Zachary Tyrrant

Kioki-Chan – Elly Van Houten

Sonic-Blades-Killer – Monoxide

NexusRaikoujin – Rayse Odin

darkerangel – Hylis

KeisotsuTadayoi – Chiosu T. Blues

RockmanV – Gem

Durahan2 – Andrew Harmonica Pendragon

Tri-Blade – Lt. Rock Hale

animeexplorersb – Verin Mumei

Yugo The Phoenix – Yugo Hitaki

calebthecat – Alexis morvalia

Etero Narciss

Rakihiro: – Chorizo Rojo


End file.
